Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: Please read Hardly Free before reading this one or you'll be confused. Jaden's now free of Markus and happily together with Chazz. Now Jaden must get rid of his long time companion from his mind, so he may become what he is meant to be. Rest of sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus.

HELLO and welcome back to Hardly Free for the sequel. Summary: Jaden's now free of Markus and happily together with Chazz. Now Jaden must get rid of his long time companion from his mind, so he may become what he is meant to be. A child on the way brings stress as his family celebrates a couple weddings.

* * *

The egg now fertilized starts to grow with a water sac that is tightly forming around it. This sac cushions the embryo as the placenta starts developing. The baby now feeding off of its mother for nutrients, and getting rid of the waste.

A small yet a very rough looking face starts to take shape as the mouth, throat, and lower jaw start to take shape as well. The blood cells start taking on their form, and circulation of blood starts to flow. (1)

* * *

Oh my god, a month. I can't believe he almost killed it, I think.

Those unborn don't deserve to die. Did he even know that I was with child? I don't think so because I didn't even know.

I grasp my head in pain as a memory starts to surface. I try to stop fighting it but it is hard to not to fight against the pain and the memory.

Flashback:

I am walking down to my dorm room after I defeated Chazz in front of Jagger and Slade, his brothers. I do hope that they don't hurt him physically, or mentally. I shut my door, knowing that Syrus is staying behind to talk to everyone else about something.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

I get up off my bed and walk toward the door. I open the door only to be pushed back into the room by Jagger. His left hand is over my mouth to keep me from talking or screaming. I see Slade walking into the room as he closes the door behind Jagger.

I can see Slade smiling at me. I wonder what the two are going to do to me. I try to remain calm I can't let Jadai out. Jagger moves his body around until he is sitting at my head, holding my arms out and down on the floor.

"Stop, don't do this Slade don't. Jagger let me go" I say as I struggle to push my legs closed.

I try to struggle out of his grasp as Slade walks up closer to us. I don't like the way he is looking at me. Slade bends down next to me and smiles as he pulls out a handkerchief and stuffs it into my mouth.

"I don't like you disrespecting my family name, and you should not have beaten Chazz. I think you need to learn a lesson on where you stand in the world and with the Princeton" smiles Slade as he walks to stand in front of my feet.

Slade unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. He leans down and forces my legs apart so he can sit in between them. He unbuckles my belt and unzips my jeans. He pulls my pants down to my ankles. He sits back down in between my legs.

"You should be punished for what you have done" growls Slade pushing my legs as far apart as they could go.

Slade pulls his jeans down to his knees and lifts my legs up over his shoulders. He smiles as he positions himself before thrusting into my tight body. I scream into the handkerchief as he pulls out of me.

I struggle harder against him as he thrust harder and faster into my body, I can feel the blood going down my thigh. He continues to thrust as Jagger keeps my hands pinned down.

I feel the pain lacing through my body as I continue to struggle against their hold. Slade moves slightly into a different angle hitting my prostate when he thrusts back in. I gasp out loud as I feel pleasure crawl up my spine.

"You like that don't you, you like it rough, hard, fast, and painful" growls Slade into my ear.

I scream out as he thrusts even harder into my body. I close my eyes as he closes his left hand around my penis. I almost scream out in pain as he digs his nails into my right shoulder and my penis.

Jagger leans down close to my neck –his grip slackens a little- he bites into my neck. I scream aloud, fighting even harder to get free from their grasp. I feel Slade stiffen, he starts to shudder.

I feel some of the semen leak as he pulls out of me. I slump back as Jagger let's go of my arms, I scramble away from them as Slade zips and buckles himself up. Slade smiles as he and Jagger walk out of my dorm room, shutting the door behind them.

I clean up the blood and semen from the floor before my friends come back, and change my clothes. I pick up the clothes and go to the laundry room, putting them into the wash. I can't believe they did that to me.

Fast Forward Flashback:

I rush to the bathroom throwing up what I had for dinner the night before. I lay my head down on the cold porcelain to cool my forehead. I must have caught a cold or something because this is the fifth day of throwing up in the morning.

Wait a minute? Something is not right with this picture. I don't puke when I get sick. Shit! What if I am pregnant? Damn! What am I going to do? Slade would have to be the father of the child.

I run into my room, grabbing a whole bunch of things that I know no one needs. I run back to the bathroom and I create my own homemade pregnancy test. I piss on it, and wait for the results to show up.

I hope I am wrong, but there is not much else that could be wrong with me. I check the test, nothing yet. Red means I am not and blue means I am carrying Slade Princeton's child.

I check it again and see a blue spot. Damn! What the hell am I going to do? I can't be carrying his child. I need to talk to him, and see what he wants done. I dial his number and wait for the phone to be picked up.

"**Hello Slade Princeton here, may I ask who is calling" speaks Slade's voice.**

"Hello Rapist, it's me Jaden I need to talk to you" I spit out.

"**What the hell do you want?" growls Slade.**

"I'm pregnant thanks to you, and I need to know if you want the child or not because if you don't want it. I am keeping the child for myself," I answer him straight out.

"**I don't want it and you should get rid of it," growls Slade.**

"I refuse to kill an innocent's life," I growl myself hanging up the phone and not letting him respond.

I know it was a bad idea hanging up on him. Maybe I shouldn't have called him at all. He may come after me to get me to kill the child. I don't want an innocent life to not get a chance to live its life.

Another Fast Forward Flashback:

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG

"JADEN YUKI OPEN THIS DOOR, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE" shouts Slade's voice as his fist pounds on the door.

I open the door to yell at him to go away and instead he punches me in the gut. I fall to the ground holding my stomach. Damn that hurt! He wrestles with me as I try to get away from him.

He assaults my stomach with his fists. I can't escape until he backs off and walks out the door. The door shuts with a loud bang, I groan as I try to get up from the floor. I walk slowly to the bathroom, leaning against the side I check to see if I am bleeding.

I don't think the child survived, I can't believe he killed the baby. I was only in my fourth month. I slide down onto the toilet as the blood starts to flow out of my body. I start to cry realizing that I won't be having a child.

End Flashback:

I'm jerked out of my flashback as Chazz shakes me. I lean into him as tears fall freely from my face. My breath hitches as I try to calm down, but I can't as I start coughing. I start breathing very fast, as Chazz rocks me back and forth.

He is whispering sweet nothings into my ear as he tries to be careful of my injuries. I let him rock me back and forth, as I try to grasp what is going on. First thing first though I need to calm down.

I can't be thinking right I feel that Slade or Markus is going to come and beat the shit out of me to kill the child. Mother, father, Chaz,z and the rest of my family and friends won't let that happen.

But what if they can't protect me from them for very long, oh no. Shit I'm starting to panic! I need to calm down. Calm down. Relax shit I can't relax.

_Jaden calm down, nothing is going to happen. You are safe at the moment and this time I will protect the child._

**I'm trying!** I scream in my head.

"Jaden baby, tell me what's wrong?" asks Chazz as soft as he can.

"I had a…flashback to when…your ol…older brother…ra…raped…me a long time…ago. I conceived…his…chi…child, and whe…when he fou…found out. He ki…kill…killed it" I gasp out as I cry harder.

"Shush baby, it will be ok. He won't harm this one and neither will Markus. This baby is going to be born and grow with us to guide it," whispers Chazz calming me some.

"My baby, Chazz you want to raise a child that isn't even yours?" I ask looking at him.

"I love you and this child will be our child" he smiles as he kisses my forehead.

"Chazz, thank you so much," I whisper as I try my hardest to stop crying.

"Hush Jaden you need not thank me. I would do this over again if I need to. I love you" he speaks aloud for everyone to hear.

"I love you" I speak just as loud.

I take the necklace and put it into Chazz's hands. I curl his fingers around it, smiling I take my hands away from his.

"Jaden what is this for, I can't take it" speaks Chazz looking at the chain and ring in his hand.

"Yes you can, I give it to you freely" I smile taking the chain and hooking it around his neck.

"Thank you" smiles Chazz.

"I give you my heart and my hand," I say letting go of the ring.

I know what I am doing this time.

"I know what it means now to give the ring to someone. This ring is given to every son of the Kaiba family. This ring means we are in love, if we ever get married this will be the engagement ring. I do believe it will be on my ring finger and not yours," I say looking at Chazz then my parents.

My father Seto turns to look at my mother Joey, they talk quietly for a few minutes. Kurai looks at me then laughs at me. He shakes his head and leaves the room for a few minutes before returning with Atticus his lover, boyfriend, and fiancé.

"Little brother you do know what else it means right?" asks Kurai with his arms firmly wrapped around Atticus' waist.

"Yeah I know, it is Chazz that doesn't know it yet" I answer smiling as I watch Chazz's reaction to Atticus being held by my niisan (older brother).

"Atticus you're gay?" asks Chazz pointing at him.

"Yup, this is my fiancé Kurai Kaiba. We are getting married in two months" smiles Atticus.

"I'm glad you are" smiles Chazz.

"Yeah well we would already be married if the damn Shadow Realm hadn't taken him from me" growls Kurai tightening his hold.

My father Seto comes up close to my bed looking right at Chazz.

"Who are you and I want your full name?" asks my father Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Wheeler-Kaiba, my name is Chazz Alexander Princeton at your service" answers Chazz immediately.

"Chazz are you in love with Jaden?" asks my mother Joey.

"Yes, I do love him with all my heart. He is the light of my day. I am so glad that I saved him in time. If he had died I don't know what I would have done," answers Chazz tightening his hold on my waist.

"Good because he is my niisan (older brother) and I won't have any more guys hurt him," growls Hikari shaking her fist.

We all burst out laughing at her antics to lighten the mood. I don't blame her for trying to. **Jadai it is so good to be surrounded by my family and my friends. Even though my friends are waiting outside to hear the good news, at least I know these guys won't hurt me.**

"Mom, Dad before you guys say anything more. Can the rest of my friends come in now? I think I need to tell them that I am pregnant first" I speak up as the laughter dies.

"Let them in Bakura," says my mom Joey as my parents and siblings with Atticus move to my left side.

Bakura walks away, as my mom Joey leans down to talk to us quietly.

"Chazz you will take Jaden to a therapist to help get rid of his split personality," whispers my mom Joey.

"I will" nods Chazz not at all surprised.

"Why are you not surprised?" I ask him.

"I figured something like that was going on" speaks Chazz quietly as the others file into the room.

Alexis, Zane, Bastian, Blair, Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, Axel, Jim, Adrian, and Chumly walk into the room. I smile at them from my spot in Chazz's arms. Each one hugs me first before they just stand around my bed.

"Jaden you had me so worried" speaks Alexis first.

"Why didn't you tell her that he was the one?" asks Zane.

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt, he almost killed Hikari my little sister. I didn't want to risk anyone else's life," I answer honestly.

"I knew you would never just stop being my friend," states Bastion.

"Guess this means I can't have you," remarks Blair.

"Nope, sorry but I love Chazz" I smile up at them.

"You get better soon and we'll duel to see who is better," says Aster.

"You won't die on your best friend will you?" asks Syrus.

"No not at all Sy, I can't die on you. I'll get well soon in a while" I answer Sy.

"Sergeant, get well soon and back out there to fight" speaks Hassleberry.

"I'll heal as fast as I can" I chuckle out.

"Be nice, he's been through a lot" smiles Jesse.

"Alright Solider, I guess things will get back to normal around here" states Axel.

"Yes, we came as soon as we could when we heard the news," says Jim nodding his head.

"I can't believe you are the son of the biggest and richest corporation in the world. Why didn't you tell me?" asks Adrian.

"I wanted people to like me for who I am not for my name," I answer.

"Geez I leave you alone and you go and get yourself hurt" Chumly shakes his head.

"Nice to see you too" I laugh.

"Tell them" whispers Chazz into my ear.

"Ok, I have some news to tell you. First is I'm pregnant with Markus Coronet's child. Second is Chazz and I are going to be getting married. Third is, I need to go to therapy because I have another personality with in my mind," I state with my head down.

"Getting married," sputters out Alexis, Zane, Bastian, and Blair at the same time.

"Pregnant" sputters out Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jesse at the same time.

"Split personality" sputters out Axel, Jim, Adrian, and Chumly at the same time.

"Yup" I smile.

"I want to know why we are to be married," asks Chazz as my father Seto steps forward.

"It is nice to meet the man who will be marrying my second child" speaks my father Seto. "That is the reason for the ring."

"Excuse me, marrying Jaden?" asks Syrus looking at Chazz and Jaden.

"The ring Mr. Princeton is wearing around his neck is a ring that all my children wear around their necks until they fall in love with someone who loves them back. The ring is given out to the one they want forever. It was a law I made a long time ago, this started with Joey my husband" speaks my father Seto.

"Please sir, don't call me Princeton it makes me feel like my brothers," states Chazz.

"Then you will call us Joey and Seto, instead of sir, or Mr. Kaiba. One day you might just call us mother and father" smiles Joey my mother.

"Wait Jaden is a Kaiba" speaks up Chumly.

"Yeah I am, I came here wanting people to like me for me not for my last name," I answers smiling as I look at Chumly. "And it worked. You don't hate me do you?"

"Nah I don't, you taught me a lot and I can't thank you enough" smiles Chumly.

"About this law what is it all about and why is it in effect?" asks Chazz from behind me.

"Father you have never really told us, well maybe Kurai but that is because he is getting married. Hikari and I would like to know that as well. I mean a lot of us are going to be family. Alexis, Zane, Atticus, Syrus, Aster, and Chazz are joining the family," I say to my father Seto.

"I think we should tell them honey," says my mother Joey.

"Very well we will. But first Bakura how long before he will be able to walk?" asks my father Seto.

"In about a week, maybe a little more or less, I'm not really sure," answers Bakura.

"Seto you should tell Chazz about the law now, because he deserves to know why he has to marry our son" speaks up Joey my mother.

"Very well, the law came to be because of something I did for your mother Joey. You see, I found Joey one night raped and beaten. I brought him home and let him live with me. At the time, I didn't even like him, but I didn't want him to die after I found him. It would have been my fault and I didn't want the guilt on me.

"He stayed at my house and I started to fall for him. I gave him a promise ring that I would protect him and love him forever. We found out not long after that he was pregnant with his father's child. I decided that I should protect him and his son. I wanted to raise him as my own. Yes, Kurai is not my biological son, but to me, he is my son.

"We got married using that ring as his engagement ring. After we were married, we raised our children up. I made a law that our children would get married after they gave up the promise ring to the person they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives. This way they were protected from people who wished to hurt them, which is one reason. Another reason is that I wanted them to feel safe with one person for the rest of their lives," explains Seto to Chazz, Hikari, and I.

So, he did it to not only protect mom but to protect us as well.

"Don't worry Seto and Joey. I love your son and don't want anything hurting him ever again" speaks Chazz as he bends down some to kiss me on the lips.

I think this will be ok, that Chazz will take care of me and I will have nothing to fear ever again.

"Dad, mom thank you for approving of Chazz" I say smiling at them.

"You're welcome son" smiles my mom Joey.

"Who said anything about me approving this young man as you future husband and my future son-in-law?" asks my father Seto.

"Dad?" I exclaim looking at him horror struck.

"Seto" warns my mother Joey.

"On another note, I'm proud to say welcome to our family Chazz Princeton" smiles Seto my father as he sticks out his hand to shake Chazz's.

"Thank you, Seto, I'm happy that I will be the one to please your son" smiles Chazz shaking hands with my father.

"I'm happy to hear that you will take care of my son," states my dad Seto.

"Dad" I groan as everyone around me laughs.

"I know you will treat him right Chazz," says my mother Joey, the room falls silent.

"What?" asks my mom Joey.

Everyone laughs including me. I love my family, and I am so happy to have so many friends by my side.

"OK Jaden, you are now going to be eating healthy liquids until you are on solids again. I'll be making sure you get six to eight ounces of water every single day" speaks Bakura as I groan.

* * *

(1) Any questions about how I know this look it up here. http: //www. webmd. com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-1-4

So! Here's the first long chapter of the sequel. Tell me what you think about and remember the length will vary. I do hope you find this story just as wonderful as you did the last one.

Review and continue to love my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus.

Hey Guys! I'm back and so far it seems this one isn't as popular as the last or maybe no one knows it is up yet! Anyone onto the thanks. Thanks to CamulaHikari, Hikari Kita Natsuyaki, UnratedCrimsonBlood, Chaosmoonstar, and Harashika adding me on their favorites list. Thanks to Akiza Copperfield, and Harashika adding me on their story alert list.

Pompom25: Thanks, continue reading and reviewing.

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks! This one has a lot of little things going on that will pop up as the story gets moving.

Harashika: Don't tell anyone but this story might be going for a while. I'm thinking a prequel to this and maybe another sequel after this one!

* * *

"Ok my turn. I have some good news to tell everyone. Maybe it will cheer everyone up a little bit" starts my mother Joey.

"Mother you have something to say?" asks Kurai looking a little shocked.

"Oh hush up, I have plenty to say every single day" laughs my mom Joey as everyone else in the room laughs.

"Oh mom, tell us" pleads Hikari giving mom her puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok I will tell you something that I believe is great news" smiles my mom Joey as he draws it out.

"Mom, tell us already" I say giving my puppy eyes as well.

"Alright you guys win, I'll tell. I'm two months pregnant" states my mom Joey.

"My god a baby brother or sister, and a nephew or niece, I have scored in getting to ultimately spoil infants" smiles Kurai as he captures Atticus' lips.

"Hmm now I have to share attention" humps Hikari as she crosses her arms.

"Wow my baby will have an aunt or uncle his age. Nice" I smile as I stretches a little, making sure not to catch the tube that is inside my body.

"Ok, enough for now Jaden needs sleep" speaks up Bakura for the first time in a little while.

He herds everyone out of the room except Chazz, he checks over everything on last time before leaving himself. Chazz moves around until he is lying next to me, I snuggle up to him as I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

My parents left today because my dad is the President and C.E.O. of Kaiba Corporation, he can't stay away from his job for long. I know my uncle Mokuba can take care of the company but try telling that to my dad.

He's too stubborn for his own good. He thinks no one can take care of his corporation but him. Mokuba is smart and I can't wait until he has children of his own. Erin is just a sweet aunt and she just likes to spoil us.

Today I'm supposed to start doing homework that Chazz is to bring to me. I truthfully don't want to do the homework because I always just dueled my way through school. Chazz says the teachers are going to go easy on me because of what happened through the school year.

Syrus says that Aster isn't taking the classes anymore because he feels that he should stay here during the school hours to keep me company. I'm glad he's here but I truthfully would rather have Chazz with me.

Jesse comes in with Axel, Adrian, and Jim to talk to me sometimes about dueling or about the schools they came from. I try to convince Bakura to take the NG Tube out of my nose and stomach.

He says I'm not ready to eat solid foods yet, as I was captive for at least two weeks of eating nothing but semen. I know he's just looking out for me like everyone else, but I don't want to keep him here when he can be home with his family.

I guess I don't blame him for wanting to make sure I'm perfectly healed before he leaves. He takes pride in knowing he can heal people with his powers, instead of just hurting people with it.

Zane, Chumly, and Atticus left the island because Zane and Atticus are trying to become pro duelist. Chumly still works for Pegasus, making cards with his artistic skills. Bastian is trying to convince everyone that he can beat me in dueling but since I'm not dueling he can't prove it.

Blair really does try to keep him in place but sometimes she just lets him do what he wants for laughs. Hassleberry doesn't really like Jesse to be too far away from him, so Jesse is still taking classes here.

Alexis is always bringing her friends in here to cheer me up with boring school gossip about why I'm in here still. Syrus doesn't leave my side after classes until Aster drags him back to our dorm room to get some sleep for the night. Chazz doesn't leave at all. He sleeps in the bed with me.

* * *

Wow! It's been over a year since I started writing Hardly Free. Let's see how far I can take this story and see if people will continue reading through my weird twists. I wonder how Jaden is going to go through with his child and Chazz? We'll see how things will build from here! Enjoy.

So!

Review because I love reading them. Read on and keep enjoying my hard worked on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus.

Thanks to Kari Akiyama for adding my to their alert list.

Harashika: I'm glad I made you happy. Is there anything you might want to see in either of them because I haven't started them yet? I have been thinking on what I wanted to do for them and have a general idea but since you seem so stoked about it. I would like to hear about your ideas for it. Anyone else can give me and input too!

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks and here is the next chapter which has something more for people.

* * *

Week Five, the baby is about 0.05 inches long. The spinal cord, muscle, heart, bones and brain are just beginning to form. The placenta, and the amniotic sac are still forming but the baby can move freely within.

Week Six, the baby is about 0.08 inches to 0.16 inches from the crown-to-rump. The limb buds and eyes are now forming too. The neural tube has formed now and it is the beginning of the central nervous system. (1)

* * *

I sit up in bed, talking to Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Aster, and Jesse. It has been two weeks since I woke up and I'm not doing too badly. My wounds are healing but it'll be another two weeks before I'm fully healed.

Well physically healed, mentally and emotionally is another story. I keep waking up during the night screaming to be freed from the coffin. Chazz has to rock me back and forth, whispering to me that I am safe and in his arms where no one will hurt me.

I feel bad for him, because he is just as tired as I am. I hate waking him up at night but I'm so glad he is there to calm me down. I don't know what I would do without him. He understands, and sometimes I am awakened by him screaming that he'll save me.

I know it will take time to heal, mentally but I'm not sure about emotionally. I just don't understand why the only male I will let touch me without me flinching is Chazz. Mom told me it was because I trust Chazz not to hurt me because he is the one who saved me.

I hate it though, I hate flinching whenever my mom or dad tries to hug me, or when my friends try touching me to support me. I feel so bad for doing it, but they all say they understand why, I involuntarily flinch.

Time passes slowly for me. Sometimes I just can't wait for the day to end. Chazz attends class again, he brings me the homework and we do it together. The teacher comes to me to give quizzes or tests that way I won't fall behind.

I can't wait for my brother's wedding. Atticus and Kurai are getting married, next thing I know they'll most likely start having children. Great an older brother, a mother, and an uncle, seems like life wants me to have lots of happiness after what has happened.

I'm glad mother and father have gone home and took Hikari with them. I don't want mom fawning over me ever single minute of my life. He says that he has a right to do so but I don't believe him.

Chazz already does everything I'm not allowed to do yet, because Bakura wants to make sure I am fully healed before I do everything on my own. I can understand his concern though because I can't really stand up.

My back hurts me a little too much when I stand up straight. Markus did a number on my body that it is taking my body a while to heal and fix the damage. I can understand why even with the powers of the Shadow Realm, some things take time to heal.

_Perhaps it is good that your body is slowly taking time to heal Jaden. You will need all your energy for when the baby comes and in the next coming months while carrying the child. To become a mother at a young age is hard, especially if the one carrying is already using energy for something else._

**I know that! It's just hard for me to stay still in a hospital for a very long time. I hate them so much, even if it's only a wing in the school.**

_That is true, but your body does need the energy now for more than one thing. Your mother will be helpful during the time you are pregnant. He can help you out so much._

**I know that too. It's not that I don't want his help but I want the independence to make the choice to ask him without telling me everything I need to know right off. Two weeks and I can start walking and moving around again like a normal human.**

_You're not normal though, you have me within you. I am sure with time though that I will go away and you will be you again from so long ago._

**I forgot what I was truly like before Markus broke me. I wonder what it will be like as the real me. I wonder if Chazz will still love the real me, the me I was before I had a mask over my face to hide the hurt.**

"I would still love you Jaden, because you are my Jaden. And once your healed the mask won't be a mask it will be you" speaks Chazz looking down at me from his spot behind me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask looking up at him.

"Yes you did, were you talking to someone just now?" answers and asks Chazz tightening his grip.

"Yeah I was, it's my other self inside me. His name is Jadai and he's the one who protected me from the worst. He's always been there helping me out but now he wants to go away. So you can protect me and help me out from now on. Yet it will take a while for that to happen" I answer as I shake my head, not wanting to cry in front of Chazz right now.

"Shush my love, it's ok to cry. He has always been there in the back of your mind and now it's time to start losing him. It will be hard but I will be here every step of the way" whispers Chazz into my ear.

I turn and burry my head into the crook of his neck, seeking his warmth and his comfort. **Maybe it won't be so bad with you gone Jadai, maybe Chazz can take your place after all.** I think before falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

(1) This is where I go the information so any doubts look here: http: /www. webmd. com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-5-8 (just remove spaces!)

So!

Review and read on! I love my dedicated readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Thanks to Arrowshot for adding me to their favorites list.

Arrowshot: Here's the update.

Harashika: Thank you. I shall continue to do my best!

* * *

Week Seven, the baby is growing to between 0.44 inches and 0.52 inches from crown to rump. Leg buds look like short fins, and the hands and feet have a digital plate where the babies fingers and toes will start to develop.

The baby's lungs and heart have developed more, so has the nostrils and eyes, and the intestines along with the appendix. The spinal cord and brain are now growing from the neural tube.

Week Eight, the baby is in the sixth week of development, and is about 0.56 to 0.8 inches from crown to rump. The ears and the eyelid folds have started to take shape, even the tip of the nose can be seen.

The baby's arms have grown longer and they now bend at the elbows. The places where the toes and fingers will grow are now becoming notched. (1)

* * *

First day I get to walk around and I'm puking my guts out. Mom did call to tell me that I might start puking once I'm on solids again. I'm glad for the heads up on that one, or else Chazz wouldn't have been able to help to the bathroom in time.

I don't think I want to eat solid foods again until after I give birth. This morning sickness sucks like pure _**HELL.**_ And I mean that in a nice way, well no …not really a nice way at all…die morning sickness just die on me now.

Well I do have one thing to look forward to, is Kurai's wedding is coming up in a month's time. Damn it Bakura is still here, can't he go home now, I'm sure his family wants to see him badly.

"Just one last check and I'll be gone" smiles Bakura as he helps Chazz get me back onto that damn hospital bed.

I _**hate**_ the bed!

I _**hate**_ this room!

I _**hate **_Hospital's period!

Bakura checks over my body, nodding his head a few times before he pulls back. Ok now I wonder if I can get back to classes, of course morning classes may be hard for me to get to. Morning sickness why can't you be gone?

"It seems that everything is in order now. I'll see you in a month at your brother's wedding" smiles Bakura as he starts to pack up.

"Thank you Bakura, and tell Ryo, Kane, Angel, and Rick that I said hi when you get back" I smile back at him glad he's going home to his husband and children.

"I'll be sure to do that, they will be waiting to see you at the wedding, and you're welcome Jaden" speaks Bakura as he walks out the door to go home to his family.

Home!

That doesn't sound too bad right now.

_I wonder why after everything that has happened to you in the past couple of months._

I know, but for now my home is here at Duel Academy with my boyfriend or should I say fiancé Chazz.

Chazz, I wonder what he's going to say when he meets everyone I know…never mind that, I don't want to know. He may just hurt me big time…of course he may just hit me lightly upside the head for not telling him.

"Jaden, Jaden, earth to Jaden. We need to get going if you want to make it to your first class in a long time" speaks Chazz softly in my ear.

I turn my head to look at him…damn I forgot for a second how hot he looks in black.

Drool!

"Alright, but first I change my clothes. I am not going into a classroom with this damn hospital gown on" I growl softly as I get off the bed.

"Here are your clothes" smiles Chazz as he places them down on the bed. "Don't take too long getting changed now" he says as he shuts the curtain so he doesn't see me naked.

I quickly change out of the gown and into my school clothes. Ah, these are so much better to wear. I open the curtain smiling at Chazz, I walk up to him. I wrap my arms around his neck leaning up some to peck his cheek quickly.

I'm not used to giving affection of this kind to someone. He smiles as he leans down to capture my lips in a real kiss. I kiss back as his tongue runs along my lips. I open my lips to let that tongue slide in, this way I can play with it.

We pull away after a few minutes breathing deeply, I close my eyes leaning into Chazz. I place my head on his chest, just letting my head settle down. I pull away to look up into his eyes smiling.

"I love you Chazz" I say smiling.

"I love you Jaden" Chazz says as he pulls me closer to him.

We walk down the hall –hand in hand –to the classroom we are supposed to be in. We don't speak as he opens the door for us to walk in. I bow to the teacher as we take our seats towards the middle next to Syrus and Aster.

"Welcome back Mr. Kaiba" says the teacher before going back to the black board to finish writing down the notes we are to take.

"Thank you sir, it's good to be back" I say opening up a note book and start to take notes.

I listen to the teacher talk about his lesson, just happy to be outside that _**damn**_ hospital. After class I let Chazz lead me back to his room, Syrus and the others behind us. Chazz lets everyone into the room, leading me to the bed and letting me sit down.

Truth is I am kind of tired. I'm glad Chazz helped me because I don't know if I would have gotten here that fast. I'm not used to using my legs for so long, and we still have another class in a couple of hours to go to.

"Jaden, I think you shouldn't go to the next class. You need to work your way back up to walking so far. That is unless we can convince you to stay in a room near the classrooms, so you don't have far to go" speaks Chazz as he sits down next to me.

"I agree with Chazz, Jay. You don't look so good and it was from the classroom to the Slifer Red dorm" states Syrus sitting down on my other side.

"Besides it's not as if Chazz won't stop taking notes now that you are out of the hospital wing" remarks Bastian as he sits on the floor ready to do some homework.

"I can't miss anymore classes Chazz, you know that. I need to attend. I guess I have no choice but to live next to the classrooms, as long as Chazz is with me" I sigh as I wrap my arms around Chazz's waist.

I don't truly feel safe unless Chazz is with me. I know it's because he is the one who saved me. I also think it is because I'm in love with Chazz and I feel safe in his arms. I have always felt safe in his arms.

"Don't worry so much, it's not like the move is forever" laughs Blair as she sits next to her boyfriend.

"I know that, I just like Slifer Red Dorm" I smile as I lay back onto the bed.

"Some people do Sergeant, take everyone here" states Hassleberry as he pulls Jesse to him.

"Each of us rather be here with you than out there by ourselves" agrees Alexis.

"I'll tell the Chancellor tonight about you wanting to change rooms while you guys are in class" speaks up Aster pulling Syrus from the bed to the floor and into his lap.

"That's fine, as long as you don't mind" I say as Jesse holds his book open.

"Let's start the homework now" chuckles Jesse as everyone else opens their books.

That includes me. I open my book up and take out my notebook. I wish I could chuck the homework out the window but Chazz won't let me. He says that I need to pass these classes as we are only in our second year at the school.

He says that I won't have to do this in about a year and a half. I don't think I can wait that long to stop doing homework. I told him my father owns this place why do I have to work in it. He laughed at that, and says everyone has to and I can't get special treatment.

He and I both know I don't like being treated like someone I'm not or special because it is not fair to everyone else. I guess he has been paying so much attention to me that he knows what I like and don't like without me saying anything.

"Gah we have been doing this for a while now, can I please do something else" I beg Chazz putting down my finished homework.

"Guys we have class in an hour, want to head up now. We can take as long as you need Jaden" states Bastian standing up he helps Blair sit up.

"Bastian's right, we should start up now" speaks Chazz as he helps me stand up.

"I guess so" I sigh walking toward the door.

It took me half an hour to get up to the building with which the classes are held inside. I did stop for breaks and to rest my legs and to catch my breath. Everyone waited with me, and was patient they didn't complain at all.

I sit down as Aster walks into the building to talk to the Chancellor about changing my room and Chazz staying with me. I know he has agreed because my father won't like it if I was upset about me not having Chazz by my side.

* * *

Proof is here so check it out:

(1) http:// www. webmd .com/baby /your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-5-8

Jaden's back to walking yay! He's got no strength to walk for long periods of time and now he has to suffer with moving from his beloved Slifer Dorm room for now.

So!

Review please! Continue to read please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Thanks to Michibux for adding me to their favorites list.

Pompom25: Thanks but it seems that people are not reviewing like they used to. Oh well, life moves and here is the next chapter.

* * *

Week Nine: the baby is now about 0.9 inches to 1.2 inches from crown to rump. The baby's legs and arms are now longer, and the fingers should be a little swollen where the forming touch pads are.

The baby's head is more erect and the neck is developed much more. The baby can now move its limbs. (1)

* * *

_**Damn**_!

I hate taking tests because they are stupid in my opinion.

Hmm what should I do now…Chazz wants to relax for a while…Syrus wants to duel to test his new deck. I think I'll call Kurai and ask him when he wants me home for the wedding. Does he want me to be home the day before or the day of the wedding or maybe a week in advance?

I mean the wedding is in three weeks. I can't wait to party with them as an adult soon. Chazz is going to be there, and so isn't Zane, Alexis, and Syrus. They are becoming my family soon too.

BRING, BRING, BRING

"**Hello Jaden, what's up?" ask Kurai over the phone.**

"Not much, I was calling to see when you wanted me home" I answer.

"**Dad is sending the helicopter in two weeks and five days. Your teachers already know you'll be gone for five days before you are to return to classes. Is Chazz coming?" asks Kurai.**

"Yeah he is, I'm making him come because I want him with me" I answer laughing as Chazz groans.

"**KURAI, oh there you are. Seto wants to know if we are sticking to traditions and not seeing each other at all the day before the wedding?" asks Atticus from over the phone.**

"**I want to keep to traditions. Everyone in our family has done it this way. I will keep it this way" answers Kurai.**

"**Who you talking to love?" asks Atticus into the phone.**

"**Jaden, my brother, now let me get back to talking to him. He doesn't call us enough and besides you saw him a lot last year" answers Kurai I can hear him moving around.**

"It is ok brother. I need to get back to my homework. Chazz wants me to have it done before I do anything else. I got my answer to the question I had. Love you and tell the rest I love them and miss them" I say over the phone.

"**Ok love you too Jaden, see you soon" speaks Kurai right before he hangs up the phone.**

I sigh as I hang up the phone, I can't wait. Bakura can look me over and calm Chazz's fears. This way I can have my damn Pepsi.

_Pepsi is not healthy for you to drink, Chazz has a right to keep it away from you._

**Shut up Jadai, I want Pepsi, it makes me hyper. Hyper me is better than a depressed me.**

_True._

"Jaden, you are talking out loud again" speaks Chazz from behind me.

"Sorry, it must be weird to hear me talking like that and know it's someone inside my head I'm talking to" I say leaning back into him.

"It is, but I'm not worried. You are sane which is good enough for me" murmurs Chazz into my ear before nibbling on the earlobe.

"Cha…Chazz" I groan out wanting him to stop and continue.

"Get a Room" yells Syrus from the doorway.

"I have a room, and you are invading it" growls Chazz before he continues to suck on my neck.

"Hey Sy…oh Chazz…" I say as he sucks on the most sensitive part of my neck.

"Jaden, my brother says I'm coming with you guys to the Kaiba mansion for the wedding in about two weeks and five days" smiles Syrus as Aster pulls him further into the room.

"Yup, you can bring Aster with you" I say trying to keep my voice from going all husky on me.

"You do know that you are not to have sex for a long time, Seto Kaiba would kill you if you did" speaks up Alexis coming into the room.

"I know that" growls Chazz tightening his hold on me.

"I won't let him" I simple state and everyone knows why.

I don't have to remind you as to why I won't let anyone have sex with me yet. I doubt I'll be over what has happened to me because of Markus anytime soon. Chazz will have to wait a while for him to get that far.

Kissing right now I don't mind, but I don't think we will be going too far anytime soon. I just don't think I'll be ready for a long while. Chazz knows this and he says we'll go as far as I'm ready to and no further.

I snuggle into Chazz, before bolting out of the room and into the bathroom. I puke my guts out.

_**Damn morning sickness!**_

Curse that which does not go away after the end of the second month!

I believe I now _**hate**_ morning sickness as much as I _**hate**_ hospitals.

Chazz is rubbing circles on my back. It feels so good right now. My stomach hurts like hell. I lay my head on the toilet seat, as I try to breathe right. I hate being pregnant, why can't things be normal with me for once.

_Nothing with you is normal. You should know that by now._

**You are enjoying this I just know it. You don't have to put up with getting pregnant, puking or anything else that comes with it. I'm in the third month, my ninth week. I'm not that far along and I already hate** **it.**

"Come on Jaden, it's time to get up love. Let's brush your teeth and get you into bed" smiles Chazz as he helps me stand up.

My back still hurts a little bit, but I'm doing better. I can walk really far now and not get tired. Although I know once I start to gain weight I will walk slowly again.

"Thanks Chazz, I don't know what I would do without you" I say as I start to brush my teeth.

"Survive some other way" responds Chazz wrapping his arms around my waist.

I smile as I continue to brush my teeth, morning sickness right before bed is not cool. I can hear Syrus asking if I'm going to be ok. Chazz responds with I will be, and I just need to sleep for now.

I believe he is right about that. I may be in my third month but I have to be careful. But would I survive another way without Chazz by my side. I don't think I want to think about that ever happening.

_I believe you would survive. If you didn't have Chazz you would have me, and I would protect you. You know that I won't let anything happen to you._

"Hey guys I think it is time to go back to your rooms. I do want to sleep, and I can't with you all here. Sorry but I'll see you in class tomorrow right" I say as I walk over to the bed in the room me and Chazz are staying in.

"Alright, Jay we'll go for tonight" smiles Syrus as he picks up his things.

"Yeah we've stayed to long as it is" states Aster dragging Syrus out the door.

"Bye Jay" says Syrus as the door closes behind him.

"Shall we go," speaks Alexis as she gestures to Bastian and Blair.

"Right sleep sounds good" smiles Blair standing.

"Yes getting the right amount of sleep will be good for you Jaden, you are pregnant after all" remarks Bastian as Blair drags him out of the room.

"Sorry about that" I hear her say as Alexis waves good bye and closes the door.

"Whelp, time to go Jesse" smiles Hassleberry as he moves to stand by the door. "See you later Sergeant."

"Later Jaden" smiles Jesse as the two leave for the night.

Axel, Adrian, and Jim actually went back to their old schools yesterday. So now we are by ourselves. I lay down on the bed. I feel the bed dip as Chazz comes crawls onto the bed. I turn to face him, snuggling into his body for warmth and comfort.

Comfort, it's something I've been craving since I healed.

Chazz wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I close my eyes as I rest my head in the crook of his neck. We fall asleep in that position, so comfortable and so safe, so relaxed, and so warm.

* * *

(1) Proof is here:

http:/ www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-5-8

So!

Review! Read on! Can't tell you how important that is!


	6. Chapter 6

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus.

Thanks to Chrisandersenyuki for adding this story to their favorites list and alert list.

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks for noting that my writing is getting good, here's the next chapter.

Harashika: Thanks! Here you go, and sorry it is a day late.

* * *

Week ten, the baby is now a "fetus." The baby measures about 1.25 to 1.68 inches from crown to rump, and weighs less than 2/10th of an ounce. The other developmental processes will continue throughout pregnancy, which are those that affect the baby's intelligence and behavior.

The baby's eyes are now covered by skin that will become split to form the baby's eyelids. (1)

* * *

Ah, no more puking, morning sickness is gone. I smile as to myself as I walk into my morning classroom. I haven't puked for two days, I'm so happy right now, although my jeans are no long fitting me.

Chazz says that my stomach is starting to stick out because of the baby and that is why my jeans no longer fit. Chazz says that it is normal and he even called up my mother to ask him about it.

I don't want to grow fat though. I like my body the way it was before I got pregnant. Although Chazz says that some people find a pregnancy beautiful and some even fall in love with the pregnancy.

I hope I'm not one of those people because then I will want to be pregnant at all times. I wave my hand as I see Syrus and Aster walking towards the classroom. I haven't gone into the classroom because I'm waiting for all my friends that attend the school to show up.

"Hey Jay you're here early" smiles Sy as he comes to stand next to me.

"Chazz likes to get up early" I shrug my shoulder as Aster and Chazz start talking about something.

"Aster wants us to get married once I'm out of school. I don't know if I want to be married that soon" speaks Sy as Blair, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Jesse walk up to us.

"It would be too soon for me, but you have to decide for yourself if you are ready for that next step or not" I say before waving to the others.

"Hey guys" smiles Alexis as she comes to stand by me.

"Where's Bastian?" asks Chazz rejoining the group to talk.

"He's sick, don't know how he got sick from last night to this morning" answers Blair shrugging her shoulders.

"Poor, guy. Must have eaten something that didn't agree with his stomach last night" states Jesse shaking his head.

"Come on Sergeant, and soldiers it's time for class" speaks Hassleberry pushing Jesse toward the doors to the building.

I smile as we walk into the school building. I can't believe they still want to be my friends even after everything I have gone through in the past. I smile as we sit down in our normal chairs.

I'm more surprised that Chazz is still with me after what Markus did to him and did to me.

_He loves you for who you are, not for anything else in this world._

**I know,** I think as the teacher comes in and starts to write down the notes on the board. I write down what is on the board because I want to keep up with my school work. My father already told me I had to pass with flying colors or he would make me pull out of Duel Academy.

_Your father just wants you to do something with your life instead of wasting it. Just think soon you will have a son or daughter to take care of instead of just dueling in your life. Don't forget that Chazz is now in your life, and you don't want to let down the family name._

**I know Jadai. I know things must be a certain way with the Kaiba family.** I can't wait until I go home. This is the first time that I have actually wanted to go home in a long time. It is something that I don't feel often because of who I am to the world.

"Mr. Kaiba, I understand you are still having problems, but you must pay attention while in my class" speaks the Teacher from beside me.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just I have a lot of things on my mind and I try so hard to make sure my mind doesn't wonder while in class" I say turning my head to look at the teacher.

"I know you do and I appreciate the work it must take to act normal after what has happened but I don't treat people special, no matter what has happened to them or who their parents are" speaks the Teacher placing his hand on my shoulder.

I flinch away from his hand. I can't believe he is stupid enough to touch me. If he knows what happened then he should know not to touch me. I feel Chazz stiffen beside me, and I place my hand on his hoping he will understand.

"Sir, please refrain from touching Jaden again" snarls out Chazz.

"I'm sorry I didn't think a touch on the shoulder would do anything at all" smiles the Teacher innocently.

"Any touch really affects me" I say turning to look away from him.

"Very well, Jaden I wish to see you after your last class in my office alone. We must talk about your school work while you are gone home to attend the wedding. I will speak to the others over the course of the next few days alone as well" nods the Teacher as he walks back up front.

"Yes sir" I answer him.

I don't like the vibe I am getting from him. I feel that something will go wrong and I can't figure out what it is. I shudder, turning to look at Chazz. I smile softly knowing he is worried about me.

"I'll be fine" I whisper to Chazz as I squeeze his hand smiling.

Chazz and I go through the rest of the day dreading what is going to happen. I haven't been out of his site since he found me, and I don't want to be alone with a teacher. I just want to stay with Chazz at all times right now.

I stand right outside the office of the teacher that wants to see me. I lean up and kiss Chazz on the lips, trying to tell him everything will be fine. I open the door walking into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm here sir" I say as I walk toward the desk.

"Jaden, I don't like the fact that you of all is a Kaiba, but I think I can change the way you feel about being a Kaiba" whispers the voice of the teacher from behind me.

I turn to watch him lock the door and take a step towards me. I can't believe what he is thinking about, just because I'm a Kaiba means nothing to me at all. I growls as I stand in a position to defend myself from him.

"Come now Kaiba don't you think you deserve what my son did to you? Markus always talked about you in such a nice way and you repay him by betraying him to your family and friends" growls the teacher walking closer to me.

"Your son" I gasp out as I walk away from him.

"My real name is Mr. John Coronet" smiles the man walking closer to me.

I walk back into his desk trying to get away from him. I don't know what he wants to do with me but I have a feeling it will not be good. I open my mouth to scream for Chazz, but he smacks me in the face.

I land on the floor, turning my head I look at the man as he bends down to pick me up. He pushes me onto his desk, and ties my hands behind my back somehow. I flinch away from him as he stuffs something into my mouth to keep me quiet.

_Jaden he plans to rape you shall I take over._

**No, I'll take this, I have to. **I jerk against my bonds as he pulls my jeans down with my boxers. I struggle to get away from him kicking him to the best of my ability. He yanks me down onto the floor, and presses his legs in between my legs.

He spreads my legs apart by force as I continue to try to keep them shut. He undoes his jeans and pulls them down with his boxers. I struggle harder knowing that if I don't I won't be able to forgive myself even if I can't fight him off.

I have to protect my child at all costs and if I don't I will never be able to live with myself. I gasp in pain as he thrust into my body, I knock the chair over hoping Chazz will think something is wrong and bust into the room.

Mr. Coronet continues to thrust into my body as I continue to struggle. I hear the door open and in a blink of an eye the man is thrown off of me. Chazz has me wrapped up in his arms as the Chancellor walks into the office.

Chazz helps me put my boxers and jeans back on. He picks me up and carries me out of the room. I burry my head into his chest, ignoring the pain in between my legs, I don't remember Chazz untying the bonds or taking out the thing that was stuffed into my mouth.

"It's ok Jaden, I have you. Don't worry I won't let you out of my sight again" he whispers into my ear.

"Chazz, I don't blame you, he's the father to Markus" I say just barely above a whisper. "Take me to the nurse. I want to make sure my child is ok."

As much as I don't want to be in the wing again, I have to make sure my child will not have been affected by what has happened. He walks into the wing calling for the nurse. She tells me that my baby is fine but I should rest for the rest of the day.

She excuses Chazz and me from classes tomorrow, telling Chazz to make sure the bleeding stops before I'm allowed to go back to classes. I whimper a little bit when he places me down on our bed.

Damn it all to hell, I am hurting. I can't believe they didn't do a deep enough search when they hired him to teach here. Father will be pissed when Chazz tells him what happened. Chazz already told me he is calling my father.

I know father will make sure to do a background himself at least a couple of times before hiring anyone else and of those that already work here. I snuggle under the blankets as Chazz calls my father.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba this is Chazz Princeton calling" comes Chazz's voice from in front of me.

"Yes, may I talk to your father?" asks Chazz as he sits down beside me, placing a hand on my back.

"Seto Kaiba, yes this is Chazz. I'm calling because something has happened that I should let you know" speaks Chazz to my father as he runs his hand up and down my back to sooth me.

"Sir, Markus' father somehow got into the school posing as a teacher, he's been teaching for about three months now. He hurt Jaden some but don't worry he's fine now. I thought you should know" speaks Chazz.

"He's right here, alright. Jaden your father wants to talk to you" Chazz hands me the phone.

"Hey dad" I say softly not wanting to raise my voice.

"**How are you?" asks my father Seto.**

"In a little pain but I'll be fine in about two days" I say into the phone knowing that I will heal.

"**There won't be any setbacks in your healing process will there?" asks my father Seto.**

"I don't think so, Chazz can still touch me and so I think everything will be fine" I say curling around Chazz.

"**Alright son, Goodbye and tell Chazz that I said goodbye and keep up the good work" speaks my father Seto.**

"I will dad goodbye, tell mom I love him" I say hanging up the phone.

"Sleep for now Jaden. I'll watch over you" smiles Chazz as he lies down next to me.

I let his breathing and his hand that's rubbing my back lull me to sleep. I fall into a deep sleep, letting the world go around me and giving into the warmth of the darkness that Chazz surrounds me with.

* * *

Proof is here:

(1) http:/ www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-9-12

So!

Review and read on please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus

Thanks to Taxicat2 for adding me to their favorites list.

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks for continuing reading this story.

Harashika: Thanks, and Marcus' dad as teach was really just something I couldn't really get to work the way I wanted it too.

Chrisandersenyuki: Thanks and welcome aboard the sequel to it. Here is the next chapter folks!

* * *

I yawn as I stretch my arms, moving slowly to sit up. I look around the room, wondering where Chazz could be right now. I hear the shower running in the bathroom. Ah, that is where he is.

I get out of bed, quietly walking toward the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I strip my clothes and walk into the shower. I wrap my arms around Chazz, pulling his body to mine. He turns to look at me with a question in his eyes.

"It's ok as long as we only do what I feel comfortable to do" I whisper as I kiss his neck.

He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. He doesn't say a word but let's me do what I please. I kiss my way down his chest. I know he is sexually frustrated because I'm not ready for what he wants.

So I'll give him what I can for the time being. I let my hands wonder over his body wanting to feel him. I take one of his hands and I let it rest against my body. I lean up to kiss him on the lips and whisper into his ear.

"Touch me, just not in my most private spot. I think I can handle that" I whisper as I return to my trip down his chest.

I feel his hands move over my body, never once going near my private parts. I don't go near his either, I don't think I'm ready to touch a man there yet. I pull away and shake my head as I start to shiver with mild fear, I walk backwards some.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to bring yourself off" I say before fleeing the bathroom.

I curl up wet in the blanket's not caring if I get them wet or not. I can't believe it. I should have not run out on him. I turn away from him as he approaches the bed. I don't think I can bear what he thinks of me now.

"Jaden, love, don't worry about it. I don't expect you to be able to do anything sexually for a while" Chazz says as he sits down.

"I couldn't even bring you off with pleasure" I whisper out not sure if he can hear me or not.

"I don't care if you can do that or not. Just because I wish I could touch you everywhere and you to be able to touch me everywhere. Does not mean I expect you to do so. So soon after what has happened to you. I will wait forever if I have to for you to be ready" speaks Chazz softly.

"You may have to wait that long" I respond before turning to look at him.

"I will wait for you my love" he whispers into my ear nibbling on it.

I moan out, as I arch into his touch. He chuckles and pulls back, pulling out a towel. He pulls back the covers and wraps the towel around my waist. He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. He sits me on the sink as he goes to turn off the water.

"Take a warm bath. I'll be out in the room doing some much needed homework. Come out when you are ready" smiles Chazz leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

I get into the bath and relax as I think over everything that has happened to me in the past couple of months. So much has happened, and so much is still to happen. Can I truly handle it all?

I place my hand on my stomach where the bulge is. I have a child growing inside of me, a child I need to take care of. A child that will grow to depend on me and love me, a child Chazz will help me raise.

* * *

Week Eleven the baby now measures about 1.75 to 2.4 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 3/10th of an ounce. The baby's fingernails and external genitalia are now showing distinguishable. (1)

* * *

I'm bored. My friends won't let me do much. I only have a week and five days before I leave to go home. Mom says he can't wait to see Chazz, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Aster, and me again.

Kurai says that Jesse, Hassleberry, Blair, Bastian, Axel, Adrian, Jim, and Chumly are invited to come along as well if they want to. I've told them and they are really happy that they get to come to a wedding between a Kaiba and a Rhode.

I watch as Chazz talks about a doctor visit to check out my baby on an ultrasound. He says we should get a picture of the baby before it's born because they needed to start collecting pictures. I think he is obsessed with the baby and it's not even his!

_Come now Jaden, he feels that the child is his even if not by blood. He cares about you and the baby so much that he wants to raise the child as if it is his own child._

**I know that, I get all warm and fuzzy when I think that he will raise this child just because I'm the one giving birth to it. I am curious about what the baby looks like but while at school, I'm too busy to go see the nurse for an ultrasound.**

_You are not busy. You just want the support of your family and friends around you when you see the baby for the first time. You hate the fact that the child belongs to Markus and not Chazz. You wish with all your heart that the child was Chazz's but you are going to raise the child because you already love it._

**I hate you sometimes you always speak the truth.** I turn to watch Chazz walk into the room from taking a shower. I just gaze at him with lust as I watch water glide down his bare chest.

His muscles flexing as he rubs his hair dry. Damn, he is so hot, I lick my lips as one slides down to the rim of his jeans. I so wish we could do so much more than just kissing right now.

I stare at him as he moves toward the bed, the bed I'm sitting on! I can't believe that I want to run my hands all over his body. I can't believe I'm actually thinking about touching him there of all places.

I shake my head trying to get rid of the thoughts but he is looking to god **damn **_**sexy**_ for me to take my eyes off of him. I groan and bury my head into my hands as I bring my knees up to hide my blush that I can feel coming.

"Jaden are you ok?" asks Chazz coming to sit down next to me.

NOOOOOOOOOO!

Screams my mind as he wraps his arms around me trying to figure out what is wrong with me. Did he have to sit down next to me? Did he have to touch me? He's just making me want him more than I do now.

_Touch him, feel him, do what your heart desires. Don't let fear get in the way of you getting what you want. You don't have to go too far with him now, just touch him. Besides being pregnant does make you horny and make you have to take a piss often as well!_

**Jadai you're no help at all!** I shout in my mind as I let myself lean into his body, not caring if I get wet or not. I sigh and look up into his eyes, hoping to god my courage doesn't fail me this time.

I want to bring him off, I want to touch him and feel him. I wonder if he'll just let me touch him, even though I don't want him touching me yet. I lean up to his ear wanting to whisper into his ear.

"Let me touch you. I want to feel you and just you. Please let me do all the touching. I promise one day I'll let you touch my body" I whisper before I take his earlobe into my mouth and suck.

"Are you sure Ja…Jaden" he breathes out as I scrape my teeth along his lobe.

"I want to" I breathe against his neck hearing him groan in pleasure.

I smile against his skin and continue to kiss and suck on the junction between his neck and collarbone. I run my hands up and down his body, one hand mapping his chest and front while the other maps out his back.

I want to know where to touch to get a reaction out of him, where to kiss and lick to make him cry out, and where suck to make him scream in pleasure. I hope the door is locked I think as my left hand pinches and plays with his nipples.

My right hand is softly playing with the rim of his jeans, making it look like it can't make up its mind as to where it wants to go. I grin as Chazz moans in pleasure letting his back fall down onto the bed, taking me with him.

I kiss up to his mouth, our lips touch and I can feel him kissing me back softly letting me stay in control of everything. I break the kiss moving down to kiss my way down to his right nipple.

I blow on it before taking it into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the pink nub before biting down softly drawing a moan from Chazz. My right hand carefully unzips his jeans before slipping in to pres lightly against his already half hard erection.

I smile as I leave my hand there. I don't press down any harder as my left hand wonders down his backside pushing him into my body. We both moan out as our bodies mold into each other.

I pull back looking up at him. Chazz has his head thrown back, eyes tightly closed, his mouth parted as he softly breathes. His hands gripping the sheets tightly, making sure they don't come up to touch me.

He's trying so hard not to touch me, while I please him. I smile feeling warmed at the idea that he won't do a thing but feel because I asked him to. I squeeze my right hand lightly watching the reaction.

Chazz moans as he pushes his hips up into the feeling his head rolling to the side, while his breathing speeds up. I pull his jeans and boxers down while his back is arched off the bed. I just stare at him, taking everything in with my eyes.

Before my hands start to wonder up and down his body. He is so beautiful, I can't believe I am the only one that gets to see this, get to touch this, and get to love this body for the rest of his life.

I trace a finger up his thigh, going around his groin and tracing it down his other side, teasing him by not touching the part he wants touched most. I chuckles as he squirms around on the bed.

Who knew I was such a tease? I smile to myself as I continue to watch his reaction to my fingers. I bend down keeping my eyes on his face as I lick the head of his penis. He jerks his body before looking down at me.

I trace my tongue up from the base of his penis as my right hand massages his balls. I swirl my tongue down the shaft, teasing him with just my tongue. I nip at him at the base feeling his body jerk up.

I place my mouth over the tip, only taking the head into my mouth. I suck and bite down lightly, scraping my teeth only it slowly pulling away. I go back down and swallow all of him that I can.

I make sure not to take too much in so I don't choke on him, I swirl my tongue up and down his shaft scraping my teeth as I pull back and letting him slip back into my mouth. I chuckle as I hear his gasp and moan out his pleasure.

His body arching off the bed as his hands twists and fists the sheets so he doesn't move his hands over my own body. I experiment by sucking on him, wondering if I will get a good reaction out of him.

He gasps out as he snaps his head up to look at me. "Oh god Jaden, please I need to cum." He whimpers as he lies his head back down because I start to suck him hard. I want to bring him off. I want to taste him for the first time.

After a little while he stiffens as he moans my name. I swallow all that comes out of him, trying to at least. I feel some of it trail down my chin. I lean up to kiss him on the lips wanting him to taste himself.

"Hmm Jaden that was awesome" murmurs Chazz after we pull apart.

"You mean I wasn't bad at all" I say blushing, I look away from him.

"NO! God no Jaden that was amazing I don't think I could describe it entirely in words" he says wrapping his arms around me gently so not to scare me off.

I bury my head in his chest, knowing I shouldn't feel this way but I do. I sigh "it's not fair to you though" I whisper into his chest.

"What do you mean? Jaden you just gave me the best blowjob I've ever had. If it's unfair it's unfair to you because you're not ready to be touched like that by me yet" whispers Chazz as he runs soothing circles over my back with one hand as the other picks me up.

He carries me into the bathroom, setting me down on the sink carefully. I watch as he steps into the shower to wash himself off. I did notice that he had brought his boxers or jeans into the bathroom as well.

I watch his body as he dry's off with his towel again and puts his boxers and jeans back on. We both jump upon hearing someone knock on the door. I run out of the bathroom and to the door, hoping that it will make a good cover up of my flushed face.

"Hey Sy, what's up?" I ask as I let them into the room, hoping Chazz would have put a shirt on.

"Nuttin much" shrugs Sy coming into the room followed by Aster.

* * *

Proof here:

(1) http:// www. webmd. com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-9-12

Wow, Jaden had an experience with willing to get Chazz off. He's on his way to healing completely but it will take a long time for that to happen. I wonder what is going to happen next.

So!

Review and read on please!


	8. Chapter 8

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own some people.

Thanks to Shebajay and BlackRoseDraco for adding me to thier favorites list. Thanks to RadiantOblivion for adding me to your story's alert.

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks, the next few chapters are filler sort of.

chrisandersenyuki: Maybe he will, maybe he won't? Not telling.

Harashika: Thanks, This chapter is a filler, hope you like.

* * *

Week Twelve the baby measures about 2.5 inches from crown to rump and weighs between 3/10th of an ounce and ½ an ounce. The baby is fully formed, from the baby's tooth buds to toenails, and the baby will continue growing bigger and stronger up until the "mother" goes into labor.(1)

* * *

I sit back down as a wave of dizziness hits me and my vision swims around before my eyes. Great, just what I need. I only have five days before my parents come to pick us up. I can't wait to be home again for a while.

Well, not my parents per say are coming but a helicopter is coming to pick us all up. I'm just happy to go home and be away from this school and Dr. Crawler. He bugs me because he thinks he can get away with being hard on any student he hates.

He hates me for winning against him in a duel, a duel that was supposed to get me into the school. Since I beat a teacher I should have gone into Obelisk Blue but I wasn't put there because he didn't want me in that dorm.

Oh well, I kind of like it where I am, Slifer Red is so much friendlier than any other dorm there is on the island. I growl, as I stand up again only for the wave of dizziness increases. I sit back down again, I whine as Chazz walks into the room.

"What's wrong Jaden, does your head hurt?" asks Chazz walking up to me.

"No, it's just dizziness that's to be expected from being pregnant. It just won't go away" I sigh as he sits down next to me.

"It will be ok. The dizziness shouldn't last no more than an hour at most, so don't worry too much" smiles Chazz wrapping his arms around me.

"I know but I want to play a video game but I can't get up from the bed" I sigh as I lean into his body.

"What game did you want to play?" asks Chazz as he untangles himself from me.

I watch as he walks over to the television, he turns it on and turns on the play station 2. He turns to look at me, throwing a remote control towards me. I catch the controller and laughs as I say what I want to play.

"I want to play Kingdom Hearts 2. I am so close to the end that I can't wait to finish the game" I say laughing as he pulls the case out of his shelf.

He opens the case and takes out the disc, I watch as he puts it into the system and inserts my memory card. I wait for the beginning to start up so I can click on the load button. I chose the game I am currently playing, which is only in beginner's mode.

I'm great at Duel monsters but I'm not so good at video games. I wait for it to load from my last save point. I rather like playing Kingdom Hearts 2 fighting against heartless and nobody's is a lot of fun in my book.

"I guess while you play your game I'm going to read a book that looks interesting to me" stats Chazz picking up a book on the stand by the bed.

He sits down on the bed and opens the book. I shrug my shoulders and turn to look at the screen with my game on it. I start off at the Altar of Naught. I take a look around and try to remember what it is I have to do.

I smile as I make Sora, the one I control, run up to the door that is shut. The door will lead me to my next fight. My triangle button flashes telling me that if I hit triangle I will open the door, I hit the triangle to see what is going to happen next.

On Screen appear the words: Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?

Underneath that are two choices I can choose. They say: **I need a moment to calm down.** And **Let's end this**_**!**_

I choose the let's end this! Because I am eager to fight against Xemnas, this takes me to a cut scene.

**Sora, Riku and King Mickey stick out their Keyblade's, putting them together a light shines from all three of them. Sora, Riku, and King Mickey raise their Keyblade's up into the air. The door opens up.**

**Sora: Get ready, Xemnas**_**!**_** It all ends here!**

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy walk into the door way and head toward Xemnas. Looking up and far away shows Xemnas standing on top of something that looks like a robot dragon.**

**Xemnas: So…it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that. (He points at Sora and the gang.)**

**Something that looks like a building falls down toward them and the group runs away from it.**

I giggle as the controller vibrates when the building like thing hits the ground. (A/N: Readers mind out of gutter please!)

**Kairi and King Mickey fall behind the door and it closes in front of them. This leaves Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Sora alone on the other side of the door.**

**Riku: No**_**!**_

**Sora: (Turns around with Riku, Donald, and Goofy follow him.) We can take him on our own**_**!**_

**All of their weapons appear in their hands.**

I gain control of Sora and I charge forward towards the very end of the room. These buildings appear up from the ground and get closer to me. I hit the triangle button activating the Slicer. I slice through the building and continue on to the question mark area.

I run forward and step onto this platform that starts to lift up. I run forward once again, the triangle button shows up again. This time I activate the Escablade, Sora jumps up to slice through one of the building like thing.

Sora continues to slice through them, as I continue to hit the triangle button every time it appeared. I use the Sky Scraper cutting through the buildings to make way for the others and myself.

I repeat the Sky Scraper three times before I jump onto the Right Cylinder. I hit the, I actually don't know what they are called but I'll call them exploding nobody, and they fly into the Cylinder.

After hitting a few more my triangle button appears again, I hit the button. I do the Stunt Dodge to jump away from the blast and onto the Left Cylinder. I repeat what I did before, taking no time to hit the Stunt Dodge this time around.

Sora once again jumps from the left to the Right Cylinder. I repeat the process once more, but this time I destroy the Right Cylinder. I once again repeat the action before using the Stunt Dodge to avoid the destruction of the Left Cylinder.

Sora jumps up even further trying to get to the top to fight Xemnas. I actually only want to fight him but in order to get to him I guess all these other battles must take place. I attack the energy core trying to destroy it as fast as I can.

A barrier appears around the core after getting its health bar down by one. I attack the enemies that have appeared to unlock the barrier. Once I unlock the barrier I attack the core once more.

I only get rid of about half its life for the third bar before the barrier appears again. I growl out in frustration and attack the nobodies to unlock the barrier once again. I unlocked it again and I attack with all I have.

I defeat the core this time around and hit the triangle button that says Proceed. I'm now on the head of the metal dragon. I charge and attack the dude in the seat. I know I have to beat him in order to move on from this battle.

He has four bars to get down in order to win this fight. I attack him straight on. He throws me away from his body doing some damage. I go back to attacking the dude, wanting to defeat him now.

I heal my character Sora at some point as he throws me back four more times before I defeat him. A cut scene appears.

**Xemnas falls down onto one knee in front of Sora and the group, which is ready to fight him if they need to.**

**Xemnas: I need…more rage…I need more…hearts…**

**Sora: Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?**

**Xemnas: Unfortunately…I don't. (Xemnas disappears)**

**Sora turns around while the others turn to join him.**

**King Mickey: Gosh, you all did great!**

**Riku walks away from the group. Sora turns and walks up to Riku.**

**Sora: You're coming back with us, right? I had given in to the darkness. Riku!**

**Riku: How'm I gonna face everyone? (He turns to look at Sora.)**

**Sora: Like this! (He makes a funny face.)**

**Riku: (Laughs.)**

**Place shakes. King Mickey runs up to them.**

**King Mickey: Hurry**_**!**_

**Riku: I'll open a path**_**!**_** (Nothing happens)**

**King Mickey: You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku.**

**Donald: How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?**

**King Mickey: Hmm.**

**Namine appears, Sora Riku, and Kairi turn to look at her. Namine turns around and opens a door. King Mickey runs up to the portal.**

**Donald: Who did this?**

**King Mickey: Welp, I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through.**

**Pluto comes up barking at King Mickey.**

**Goofy: Wait for me**_**!**_** (He runs through the portal.)**

**King Mickey follows Goofy and Pluto, Donald turns around.**

**Donald: C'mon**_**!**_** (He runs through the portal.)**

**Namine appears again, Kairi, Riku, and Sora walk up to the portal, Riku stands a little behind.**

**Kairi: Thank you, Namine.**

**Namine: Sure. See? We meet again, like we promised.**

**Sora: Huh?**

**Roxas: You said we'd meet again, but when we did, (he walks out of Sora, freaking Sora out) we might not recognize each other.**

**Namine: I did, didn't I?**

**Roxas: But I knew you.**

**Namine: Mmm…it's strange.**

**Roxas: I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you.**

**Namine: I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…**

**Roxas: Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves.**

**Namine: So, we can be together again**_**!**_

**Roxas: (Turns to stand beside Namine and face Sora.) Right, Anytime Sora and Kairi are together.**

**Kairi: We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?**

**Sora: Uh…yeah**_**!**_

**Kairi steps forward to take Namine's hand. Namine glows gold and disappears into Kairi who glows gold afterwards.**

**Roxas walks up to Sora.**

**Roxas: Look sharp**_**! **_**(Sora turns to stand before him.)**

**Roxas glows blue and disappears into Sora who glows blue afterwards.**

**Sora: Huh? (Sora pats himself down and looks at himself trying to figure out what happened.)**

**Riku: Don't worry. You're all still you.**

**Kairi: (Standing in front of the portal.) Hey, let's go home**_**!**_

**Sora: Riku…C'mon.**

**Riku: Yeah.**

**Sora and Riku walk forward toward the portal. Kairi walks into the portal and the portal starts to close. Sora and Riku run toward the portal wanting to make it out before the portal closes.**

**Kairi: Sora**_**!**_** Riku**_**! **_**(The portal closes.)**

**Sora: What…?**

**Sora and Riku look around. **I laugh as my controller vibrates in my hands. (A/N: Readers stop thinking hentai thoughts please!)

"No, I didn't get a chance to heal myself. I'm going to die" I shout at the television.

"So start over if you die" speaks Chazz.

"But I don't want to do those fights over again" I state turning to stare at the television in wonder.

**A dragon flies at the two knocking the tower they are standing on over slightly. Riku runs and jumps onto an aircraft.**

**Sora: Riku**_**!**_

**Riku flies around and picks up Sora.**

**Riku: Sora**_**!**_

**Sora jumps on and they fly toward the dragon. **The screen darkens as the next fight starts. My controls are different this time. My circle button is now Drain, my square button is now Laser, and my X button stays attack.

"I'm healed yay" I say loud enough to gain Chazz's attention.

"Good for you" speaks Chazz not looking up from his book.

The dragon's tail has five bars of life and I have to get rid of it all. I start by shooting out with the Laser hoping that it will kill the dragon's tail quickly. Instead of the Laser hitting the tail the lasers hit the nobodies that appeared in front of Sora. (2)

* * *

Proof Here:

(1) Page 98 http:/ www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-9-12

(2) Authoress Playing Kingdom Hearts Two herself.

So! The next few chapter a fillers. Enjoy! I don't have many people reviewing for me. I wonder if people have lost interest. Waah, oh, well time to move on.

Review and read on please!


	9. Chapter 9

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own some people.

Thanks to Shebajay for adding me to their story alert list.

Chrisandersenyuki: That's good, I was worried about that part. Here's the next part, still a filler chapter.

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks! Here is the next chapter enjoy, more Kingdom Hearts 2.

Shebajay: Me too! Lol here you go.

* * *

After a few nobodies I get the dragon's tail down to the third bar and I smile. So it is not that hard to kill the dragon off after all. I continue trying to hit the nobodies to kill the dragon's tail.

After a little while the tail explodes and Sora floats forward to the right side. White beams start hitting Sora so I move around the screen trying not to be hit by the beams. The right side is some kind of huge towers connected to the dragon.

This time the dragon right tower thing has seven bars of life. I try to gain energy so I can shoot off the Mega Laser but I defeat the right tower thing before I could. Sora and Riku fly by the dragon only for the dragon to pass them.

Sora and Riku are now near the left tower thing. The beams come back out and start hitting me again, so I move out of the beams way dodging to the best of my abilities. I continue to shoot lasers at the nobodies that appear hoping to destroy it as fast as I can.

The left tower thing has seven bars as well, so it may take me as long as the last one to destroy it. I try to gain energy to shoot the Mega Laser this time around too. The triangle appears and I hit the button using the Mega Laser.

I destroy the left tower thing when I had almost destroyed it on my own. I shrug my shoulder as Sora and Riku move in front the dragon before I'm targeted by the white beams. The two fly near the right wing.

The right wing also has seven bars so I go about destroying it by shooting lasers at the nobodies that knock them into the wing. I destroy the right wing with no problems at all. Sora and Riku are now moving ahead of the dragon again.

I'm hoping I do this for the last time with the left wing. The dragon actually flies past Sora and Riku including the tail! The white beams appear again! Why can't they just leave me alone? I growl as they disappear and I start attacking the left wing.

The left wing is like the right wing with seven bars. I'm not worried about losing during this fight because I seem to be winning with minimal damage. I destroy the left wing. I watch as the dragon moves away and crashes into the ground.

Riku brings the aircraft up to the landed dragon's head. The two jumps off, the craft flies into a black hole! Sora and Riku's Keyblade's appear. Hey, it's the dude in the chair again. I wonder how many bars of life he has now.

Ok, so he has four bars, so he has to be harder to kill this time around. After we attack the dude in the chair for a little while he tosses out into the air. I press the square button to glide back toward the dude in the chair.

**Dude in chair: Sora, are you sure you can trust Riku? Why do you despise the void?**

I glide to a building like thing and the triangle button shows up for me to do the Riding Shot. I hit the triangle and Riku jumps onto the building as Sora hits the building towards the shield.

The shield breaks apart but another building fly's out as the shield closes. I hit the triangle button because Meteor Rain appears. Riku hits the building flying towards him and it smashes into piece as does the shield.

I glide Sora back over to the head of the dragon and land Sora on the ground. I charge the dude in the chair as Riku charges beside me. I had healed myself in the air so I could just attack the dude.

It's very hard attacking him as I've only got one bar down when he flings me into the air again. I glide Sora over to a building and press the triangle to so Sora can do the Riding Shot and shoot Riku at the shield to break it again.

**Dude in chair: Riku, are you sure, you're not jealous of Sora?**

Riku does Meteor Rain breaking the shield again! I hope this is the last time I have to do that. The white beams are back and attacking as I glide toward the dude in the chair. Sora lands and so does Riku and we both attack the dude in the chair.

I heal Sora in midair as I see that he has only two bars left before I beat him. I attack the dude in the chair wanting to be done with him. Damn him! He flung Sora into the air again and this time the damn white beams are attacking first.

I glide Sora to a building again and hopefully for the last time and I repeat the Riding Shot and Meteor Rain to break the shield. Once I land I attack the dude in the chair as fast as I can after I had healed myself while in the air.

I beat him this time around and the screen goes white. Do I attack Xemnas now head on? I hope I do attack him. I want to finish the game and see the ending.

**Xemnas: Heroes from the realm of light…I will not allow it to end this way–not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same…Eternal**_**!**_

**Riku: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?**

**Sora: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal**_**!**_

**Xemnas: Hehehe. No more eternal than that radiance of yours…Anger and Hate are supreme.**

Xemnas grabs me and throw me into the air, hitting me on his way up. I try to dodge his attacks by using Reversal on the triangle button when it appears. He has seven bars as I attack him.

He makes a double so I'm having a hard time hitting the right one. Riku doesn't seem to be having that problem though. I heal Sora as I am getting down there in health and I don't want to die.

I'm not down to bars and I can't heal Sora again for a little while longer but he is so hard to touch. I growl as I continue trying to attack him, dodging when I can manage to dodge. Once I have my magic back I heal Sora and try to go after him.

He is hitting me with these orange lasers that can stay in one spot before attacking. I'm happy to say that I've got him down to two bars left. Xemnas picks up Sora and starts to drain his heal as Riku tries to free Sora.

Riku gets throw back and I gain control over Riku. The controls are as follows: circle for Jump, square for Dark Aura, and X for Attack. I try to run over to Sora and Xemnas as fast as I can, but a copy of Xemnas keeps hitting me with a shield.

Punching me away from Sora, Sora is losing health so I attack the copy trying to keep him away from me as I try to run to Sora. I get there but he pushes me away. Finally I see the triangle button appear with Rescue so I hit the button.

Riku jumps up and grabs Xemnas' hand. Sora falls backwards as Riku hits Xemnas in the face and spins him around, finally throwing him away from Riku and Sora. I gain control again and Attack Xemnas while he is not moving.

He starts to attack again and I try to dodge the orange lasers as I attack Xemnas with Riku behind me. He's only got one bar left, and I attack getting him down to not even half a bar left when he suddenly starts to gather power in both his hands.

The screen darkens as the orange lasers appear all around the two of us. My triangle button becomes Reflect as well as my attack button. So I hit both buttons as fast as I can so Sora doesn't get hurt by the orange lasers.

Sora and Riku are now on the ground and Xemnas hits Riku away.

**Sora: Riku**_**!**_

**Xemnas goes to attack and kill Sora but Riku jumps in the way and blocks one attack. Xemnas attacks Riku with his other hand hitting him in the side. Sora jumps forward to grab Riku's Keyblade.**

**Riku: Sora**_**!**_

**Sora crosses his arms and then uncrosses his arms flinging Xemnas away from him. Sora then rapidly attacks Xemnas with both Keyblade's. Sora knocks him upwards he crosses his arms again.**

**He says "this is it" as he uncrosses his arms throwing Xemnas further into the air. Sora jumps back to Riku holding his right hand near Riku with his Keyblade. Riku places his hand over Sora's and the Keyblade glows and shoots a bright white beam at Xemnas.**

Now he has barely any life left and I regain controls. I attack with Riku rapidly to finish him off. I shout for joy as I finish him off. Yes! I've won the game.

**Xemnas: Keyblade.**

**Sora: We did it!**

**Riku: I wouldn't be too sure of that. (Nobodies appear around the two.)**

The screen goes blank before something appears again on the screen.

**The nobodies disappear as Riku falls to the ground.**

**Riku: Sora…I can't…**

**Sora: Don't say another word**_**!**_** It's not over. It's just not. (Sora helps Riku stand up.)**

**Riku: How can you say that? Even if we could go on…look where we are.**

**Sora: Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You got to try and think positive!**

**Riku: Sora? You lead.**

**Sora: Got it.**

**Riku: You know…I always figure I was better at stuff than you.**

**Sora: Really?**

**Riku: Are you made?**

**Sora: No. I kind of always thought you were better at everything, too. Riku–look. What's that light?**

**Sora and Riku look at a light and move towards it. They come out into a barren place with the ocean staring at them. It's dark out and the only light is the moon shining.**

**Riku: End of the Road?**

**Sora: Yep.**

**Riku: Put me down. I can walk. (Sora let's go of Riku.)**

**Sora: (Sora walks forward.) You know…maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too. (Sora looks back to Riku, and sees Riku on the ground.) Riku**_**!**_

**Riku: This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is…just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness.**

**Sora: Riku…**

**Riku: If the world is made of light and darkness…We'll be the darkness.**

**Sora: Yeah. The other side…the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there.**

**Riku: That's what I mean. Hey, Sora…Could you help me? I want to get down to the water.**

**Sora nods his head and stands up. He pulls Riku up and they walk to the water together.**

**Riku: At least the waves sound the same. What I said back there…about thinking I was better at stuff than you…**

**Sora: Mm uh.**

**Riku: To tell the truth, Sora…I was jealous of you.**

**Sora: What for?**

**Riku: I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.**

**Sora: Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too.**

**Riku: Like what?**

**Sora: Like…wanting to be like you.**

**Riku: Well, there is one advantage to being me…Something you could never imitate.**

**Sora: Really? What's that?**

**Riku: Having you for a friend.**

**Sora: then I guess…I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too.**

**The two sit there on the beach looking out at the ocean until Riku finds a bottle with a note inside of it. He picks up the bottle and takes out the note reading it.**

**Riku: Sora? I think it's for you.**

**Sora: Thinking of you, wherever you are.**

**Sora and Kairi: we pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish.**

**Kairi: And who knows'. Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky – one sky, one destiny.**

**The note is signed by Kairi. A light appears before the two of them after Sora gets done reading the note.**

**Riku: Light.**

**Sora: The door to light… (Sora stands up) We'll go together.**

**Riku: Yeah**_**!**_

**Sora helps Riku stand up and they both walk through the door to light. Sora and Riku fall from the sky and land in the water. Both their heads appear above water.**

**Kairi: Sora**_**!**_** Riku**_**!**_

**The two see Kairi waving her hands at them. Sora and Riku swim forward then run towards Kairi. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy appear and run out to greet them both. King Mickey runs to Riku who picks him up and spins around.**

**Sora gets pushed back by Donald and Goofy dog piling him. Sora looks at Kairi who is standing near him. Sora pulls out something that Kairi gave him a long time ago.**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**In you and I there's a new land,**

**Angels in flight**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me now**

**I watch you fast asleep,**

**Sora flashes into Roxas and Kairi flashes into Namine before they go back to looking like Sora and Kairi.**

**Sora: W–We're back.**

**All I fear means nothing**

**Kairi: You're home. (Kairi holds out her hand.)**

**Sora grabs it.**

**In you and I there's a new land, **

**Angels in flight**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I **

**In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me**

**You show me how to see, **

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**In sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me**

**What's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away... **(1)

"Credit's, run away!" I say as the song ends.

* * *

(1) Authoress playing Kingdom Hearts 2 Again!

So!

Review and read on please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own some people.

Harasika: This is the last filler chapter, I promise. Next chapter we step back into the story and Jaden goes home.

Chrisandersenyuki: LOL, me too! That's why I did it, and now we get to read Chazz reading to Jaden! Enjoy.

* * *

The credits continue on one side of the screen as on the other side it shows what is happening with the other worlds. I yawn as I stretch myself wondering how long this is going to take before it ends.

I crawl up onto the bed, and poke Chazz in the leg. I'm trying to get his attention because I want to do something while I wait for the credit's to get done.

"Yes Jaden?" asks Chazz lowering his book to look at me.

"Read out loud to me for a little while please" I beg him as I curl around his leg.

"Should I start from the beginning?" asks Chazz as he places a book mark in his place.

"Sure" I say shrugging my shoulder as I close my eyes.

"Very well, I'm reading a book called _A deadly Game of Magic_. Chapter One, A SPRING RAIN slithered over the car windows in a blinding liquid sheet. It surged against the rhythmically creaking wipers that failed to sweep the heavy water from the windshield.

'"I leaned forward, gripping the dashboard, trying to peer through the downpour and the dark. "I can't see the road!" I said. "It doesn't matter, Lisa. You're not driving. I am," Bo snapped. "We should have taken the main highway." I knew I should keep quiet. He probably felt as tense as the rest of us did. But I didn't like Bo Baxter, and I knew he didn't like me. "Shut up, Lisa!" Teena Wilson spoke up from the backseat.

'Julian didn't say anything, and I didn't expect him to. Julian Hamilton IV was a loner who acted as though he weren't interested enough in anyone to carry on a conversation. Julian was tall and very slender–"slight," my grandma would have called him, "as though he needed some good home cooking"–so different from Bo, with his big, sun-browned body, the same color as his thick curly hair.

'There we were, the four of us, coming home that night–it had to be at least ten thirty–from a regional speech and drama tournament in which we should have done well and didn't, all of us angry at one another and at ourselves. We'd have about a hundred miles to drive after we passed Dallas, and I hated the idea of being cooped up with these three for that long a time.

'"We shouldn't have tried mime." I said it aloud, and Teena pounced. "It was your brilliant idea, Lisa." The car shuddered through a pothole in the road. I balanced myself, hanging on to the dashboard, and took a quick breath. "I thought all of you would practice until you had it right." I knew I was being mean, but I stared at Bo as I said it.

'"It was a dumb idea," Bo said. "We looked like fools in those black turtleneck shirts and tights." Teena snorted, and Bo muttered, "I wouldn't have done it if Mrs. Lutz hadn't made me." "You showed how you felt," Teena said. "Really must have impressed those judges. Yes, indeed."

'"I don't care," Bo said. "I'm just glad my old man didn't see me." He jerked at the wheel as we hit a rut in the road. "Those tights aren't made for real men to wear. I didn't belong in that mine thing with the three of you." I could hear Julian take a sharp breath, and I instinctively said, "Bo, don't be a nerd."

'"Bo's a macho nerd," Teena said. "You know that Bo's daddy takes him out to a rifle range and teaches him to shoot to kill, in case the country comes apart and people are starving and some of them find out where Bo's family are all hid out in the hills with a house full of food?" the car lurched and began to make sputtering noises. I don't know much about cars, but I could tell something was seriously wrong. This would be a terrible place to get stuck–out on the broad gully-gutted country north of Dallas, where sudden, rushing floods could turn dustland into lakes.

'Bo made a fist and slammed it against the steering wheel. "Damn!" he said. "I just got this thing fixed last week." He turned to me. "Roll your window down and try to look out. See if there are any lights, any place we can stop for help." We had passed some of the big spreads owned by Texas oil money and were coming into a section in which an occasional large home squatter in the middle of open acres, as though demanding breathing room.

'I opened the side window as much as I dared, getting a blast of cold rain that stung my face. quickly I rolled the window up and said, "There's a light ahead on the right. It looks as though the house is set back aways from the road. Do you think we can make it?" He nodded. "The road's underwater," I said. "I know."

'Bo nursed the car down the last patch of road toward the point of light that flickered. He gentled the car off the road and into a long wide drive that curled upward to the front of the house. It was a huge old L-shaped house that stood on a rise, with a wide overhanging roof like a broad hat that shaded the two long wings. Near the angle in the "L" was a wide front door.

'The engine in Bo's car gave a last shudder and died. Bo leaned back against the vinyl seat and took a long breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He had a square, stocky face, a thick neck, and broad shoulders; and he seemed to be as popular in school as his father was in our town. Almost every week Mr. Elmer Baxter's picture was in the paper with a story saying he was being elected to an office in Rotary or Moose, or was doing something with the Clodine Civic Club.

'A lot of the girls at school though I was lucky to be working with Bo in speech and drama. I didn't think so, especially after I found out he took the class only because he needed something he could pass in order to make grades and stay on the football team. "So what do we do now?" Teena asked.

'"Ring the doorbell," Julian said. His voice was quiet and calm, as though we were talking about who would pick up an order of burgers and fries. "My father belongs o the Auto-mobile Club. If the people who live here let us use their phone, I'll call the club and ask them to send a tow truck to give us a lift into Dallas."

'"We could phone our parents and tell them where we are," Teena said. "We can do that later," Julian said. "They won't be expecting us in Clodine for hours. When we get into Dallas, we can let them know where we'll be until Bo's car is fixed." "Maybe you're right," Teena said. "Let's get with it," Bo said. "We'll have to run for the house."

'We threw the car doors open, jumped out, slammed them, and sprinted toward the house, past a high four-wheel-drive Bronco in the drive, and up the steps to the porch. I shook mu hair like a wet spaniel a we crowded under the overhang. "Somebody's home," Teena said. "Their TV's on so loud it's blasting all the way out here."

'"I hope they'll hear the doorbell," I said. Since I was nearest the door, I put out my finger to ring the bell. At that moment the door flew open. The man standing there stared at us, looking about as bug-eyed as anyone could get. His thick black beard parted, and a strangling noise came out.

'"We didn't mean to scare you," I said. "I was just going to ring your doorbell." "Where did you come from?" His features seemed to draw together again, and the gap in his bread closed. Bo stepped forward, crowding us against the door frame. "I'm Bo Baxter," he said. "My car broke down, and I managed to get it into your driveway."

'"We're on our way home from a speech tournament," Teena said. "And we saw your light," I added. "I thought you kids went to those things in school buses," the man said. "We usually do," I said, "except one of our buses is out of commission, so they asked some of the kids to drive."

'Julian stepped forward, nearly knocking me off the porch. He gripped my arm, holding me in place, and I was surprised at how strong he was for such a slender guy. "I'd appreciate it very much if you'd let us use your phone," Julian told the man. "I'd like to call the Auto-mobile Club. We need help."

'"No. No, the weather's terrible," the man said. "Come on inside. You can use the phone in the living room." He stood aside, and we all tried to squeeze through the door at the same time. I dripped on a scatter rug by the front door and smiled nervously at Black Beard while Julian picked up a telephone that rested on a dark carved antique sideboard across the large room.

'"What's your address?" Julian asked. When the man cupped one hand behind his ear, Julian repeated the question, yelling it this time. "Uh–Cherry Road," Black Beard shouted. He looked blank. "Twenty-two Cherry Road," Teena piped up. "I saw the numbers on the front porch."

'"Yeah," Black Beard said. "Could we turn down the television sound?" Julian shout, and the man nodded, striding to the set and twisting the dial so fast the set snapped off with a sharp click. "That's a relief," the man said. "I don't know why that was on so loud." We must have really made him nervous, appearing under his nose like that. His clothes were rain-spattered. He had probably just come in and was going back out to the Bronco for something.

'Julian nodded into the phone and kept nodding after he hung up. "I gave them the address and phone number. They'll send a mechanic and a tow truck as soon as they can get one here." "Great," Teena snapped. "That could be tomorrow." Julian just gave her a long, level glance. "They said the truck should be here in about half an hour."

'Bo shrugged. "Okay. We can wait in the car." I turned toward the door, but Black Beard said, "Wait a minute. It's real bad out there, isn't it?" "It's raining hard," Bo said. "You can wait here," the man said. He quickly looked over his shoulder, then suddenly did it again. He laughed nervously as he realized we were staring at him.

'Now it was my turn to feel squeamish. "Thank you, but I don't think we should," I said. This man was a stranger, and I felt uncomfortable in his house with my shoes squishing and rivulets from my long soggy hair trickling down my neck. The others didn't move.

'"Look, it's okay," the man said, as though he had just made up his mind about the whole thing. "You kids can watch television after my wife and I leave. Just be sure you lock the door when you go." "After you leave?" Teena was the first to react. "Yeah. We have to-uh-go to a party," he said.

'"But we can't stay in your house while you're not here!" I told him. "You don't want to sit out in the rain," he answered. "Besides, the Auto Club might want to call you back or something, and you won't be here long. At least, I hope not." He looked over his shoulder again. It made me feel creepy.

'"Since you don't mind," Julian said, "I think we'll do what you suggest, stay inside and watch television." "Sure," Bo said. He looked down at Teena and me. "You girls will be safe with me here to protect you." "Yeechh!" Teena made a face at him." speaks Chazz reading from the book. (A/N: I don't own the story.) (1)

"Oh look its ending" I say getting up from my comfy spot.

"You and your game" snorts Chazz wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sshh, I wanna hear this" I whisper to him watching the screen.

**Sora runs onto the small island where Riku is sitting on a tree that is leaning sideways. Sora jumps over the tree, and leans against it next to Riku's feet.**

**Riku: Nothing's changed, huh?**

**Sora: Nope. Nothing will.**

**Riku: What a small world.**

**Sora: But part of one that's much bigger.**

**Riku: Yeah.**

**Hey Riku…what do you think it was–the door to the light?**

**Riku: (Riku jumps down from the tree, and laughs.) This. (He points to Sora's chest and heart underneath everything else.)**

**Sora: This?**

**Riku: Yeah. It's always closer than you think. (Sora grins.)**

**Kairi: Sora**_**!**_** Riku**_**!**_** (She runs onto the small island, stopping in front of Sora and Riku panting. She is holding a bottle in her hands.)**

**Sora: Hey. What's up?**

**Kairi: Look. (She holds up the bottle which has a piece of paper in it.)**

**Sora: From the King?**

**Sora takes the bottle from Kairi, and uncorks the bottle. He takes out the piece of paper and opens up the paper. He starts to read as Riku and Kairi stand beside him on either side reading the paper as well.**

**The screen moves up and away from Sora and his friends to the red sky. The battle report appears. (2)**

"What? No secret ending" I whine as I turn the game off.

* * *

(1) _A deadly Game of Magic by Joan Lowery Nixon._

(2) Authoress typing out the very ending to Kingdom Hearts 2

P.S. I still haven't found out the secret ending to the game. Any clues on how to get it without using proud mode or completing the journal in standard mode would be very nice to know. Oh yeah the story of A deadly Game of Magic, I read it out loud until the credits ended so I did get that far into the book. I wanted to make things a little more real within the story! End of filler chapters by the way, next chapter we will be right back on track!

So!

Review and read on please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai and Hikari.

Thanks Hikaru2008 for adding me to your favorites list.

Harashika: Here's the next chapter and no it is not a filler.

Chrisandersenyuki: Please find out if you can. The book was creepie.

Hikaru2008: Welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay.

* * *

Week thirteen, the baby measures 2.6 to 3.1 inches from crown to rump and weighs between 7/10th of an ounce. The head of the baby is still bigger than the body, but the rest of the body will catch up. The baby is growing rapidly these days.

The baby's face is starting to look human, with eyes moving closer together. The baby's toes and fingers are clearly separate, and ankles and wrists have formed. External genitalia are becoming visible. The baby's intestines are shifting into their proper place. (1)

* * *

I watch as the helicopter lands on the pad, my friends and I are standing here waiting to leave and go to my house. I can't wait to show them around the place. We all get on, I stay beside Chazz.

Sitting in the helicopter I watch the ocean and everything going on below us. I wonder how hectic the house is going to be when we show up. Everyone will be busy doing something, and I need to take the car to go get an ultrasound done too tomorrow.

I think I'm nervous to go home because there will be a whole bunch of people that I don't know running around trying to get everything ready for the wedding day. People I'm not used to being around, and I'm afraid I might just have a panic attack.

Chazz is reading _A Deadly Game of Magic _out loud again. I like hearing it, because I like to hear his voice. I'm hoping it soothes the baby as his voice soothes me. We learned a little more about Lisa, Teena, Julian, and Bo lives and what they want to be and what their parents want them to be.

We land on the pad onto the top of my father's company. We will take an elevator from the top floor to the bottom floor, leaving the Kaiba Company building and get into a limo that father sent over.

They are very busy with the wedding as it is in three days time. I can't believe it's is only three days away and my nii-san (older brother) will be a married man. He'll be like mom and dad when they have children.

I smile as we pull into the driveway. Damn, there are a lot of people here. My friends and I run into the house. I smile as the butler tells us to place our things down by the side of the door for now.

"Nah, I'll show them to their room and they can carry their things to the room they will be staying in. Did father say if couples where sharing a room or not Rolland?" I ask as I walk toward the main staircase.

"Master Seto said that couples can share a room because he knows for a fact that you will want Chazz to be with you at all times Master Jaden" bows Rolland as he follows me into the main hallway.

"Follow me guys and I'll show you to your rooms and mine" I smile as some look around the huge mansion.

"You live here Sergeant" breathes Hassleberry checking out the detail of the house.

"This place is pretty big" speaks Bastion trying to figure out how big.

"I wonder if you could get lost in here" says Blair smiling as she looks at the decorations.

"People don't get lost in here do they?" asks Syrus shaking a little bit.

"I highly doubt that" speaks Zane shrugging his shoulders.

"This place is bigger than my house" states Alexis looking as if this is nothing new to her.

"I could get lost in here trying to find my room" smiles Jesse trying to control his happiness.

"I always knew the Kaiba's mansion is the biggest mansion in all of Japan" remarks Aster looking around.

"Hmm, why would anyone need something this big is beyond me" states Axel showing up at the top of the stairs.

"I find that being able stay in such a place is a great honor for someone like me" smiles Adrian appearing beside Axel.

"Would you guys give it a rest, I'm tired of hearing you guys talk about how big this place is" speaks Chumley sighing as he steps forward as well.

"Ah come on Chumley, everything here is interesting to those who have never been in such a big place" laughs Jim showing up beside the others.

"So which rooms are you going to show us first?" asks Chazz turning to look at me.

"I'll show you guys mine first" I say walking down the west wing.

The West Wing is where my family lives. Mom and Dad's bedroom is in the west wing, Hikari has a bedroom in this wing too. Kurai lives in this wing as well and so won't Atticus once he's married to Kurai.

Although Atticus sleeps with Kurai, the night before the wedding will be the only time he won't sleep with Kurai. They do plan on moving out of the mansion, but mom doesn't want them to move out.

He says there is enough room for the two to live here and raise their children here as well. Chazz will be staying with me in my room in the West Wing as well. Mokuba even still lives in the West Wing with his wife Erin.

Chumley, Axel, Adrian, and Jim are already staying in the East Wing. The East Wing is for the guests that stay here. I know the real reason why my father says that everyone couples up together.

_Oh and what is that Jaden?_

**Mother and Father's friends will be staying starting tomorrow night because some live far away and can't get here in time for when the wedding starts.** I smile as I open the door to my room. I haven't slept in my big comfy bed in a long time.

"This is where Chazz and I will be sleeping" I say stepping aside to let them all see my room.

"Geez your room is huge Jay" states Syrus looking in.

"Chazz you can put your stuff down for now. We can unpack it all later" I say turning to leave the room.

Chazz puts his things by the door and closes it behind him. We all move down the hall a little ways.

"Since Alexis will be joining our family through her brother's marriage she gets to sleep in the West Wing as well" I state opening a door for Alexis and Zane will be sleeping for the time they are here.

"Wow Jaden this is where I'll be sleeping" speaks Alexis walking into the room.

"I will be sleeping here too" smiles Zane placing his things down by the door next to Alexis' things.

"Come on we have to go to the East Wing. The East Wing is for our guests that are not part of the family. Sorry Syrus you're not part of the family until Zane marries Alexis" I say bouncing away from the West Wing.

"I think we should know where Adrian, Axel, Chumley, and Jim are sleeping as well" speaks up Bastion.

"Adrian and Chumley are sharing a room, am I right you two?" I ask turning to look at a blushing Chumley.

"We are, and Axel and Jim are sharing a room" nods Adrian wrapping his arms around Chumley's waist.

I don't know where they are staying so I let them lead the way to their rooms. They each show the two rooms before I step up to the next room that one of my friend's couple will be staying.

"Ok so this room is for Bastion and Blair" I state opening the door and stepping aside.

I'm actually reading the names off of the papers that are posted on the doors. Blair and Bastion walk in and place their things down before walking out of the room.

"Hey Jay, will the names be up for a while that way we won't go into the wrong room" speaks up Syrus walking up next to me.

"Yeah, father says they will be staying your entire stay as it does get confusing because of all the rooms we have. This room by the way is yours and Asters" I smile pointing to the across the hall from where we are now.

I watch as Hassleberry and Jesse walk into the room they will be staying in as Aster and Syrus walk into their room. I chuckle as I hear my aunt walking up the steps with her luggage in her arms telling Rolland she'll get it.

"Aunt Serenity, I'll help you" I say walking away from my friends and Chazz.

"Now, I don't want that Jaden, you just came home" smiles Aunt Serenity as she pushes her red bangs behind her ear.

"I think you should let the boy hug you while I put our things in our room" speaks Uncle Nicholas as he walks up the steps and takes her luggage from my aunt.

"Come here Jaden" she opens her arms and I walk right into them.

I seek her comfort because she can somehow always make me feel so much better. I look over her shoulders as Nicholas ducks into their room in the West Wing. His blackish hair trailing behind him, he won't cut it and now his hair is down past his shoulders.

"How long you staying Aunt Serenity?" I ask as I pull back.

I'm so happy to see her. I don't get to see Aunt Serenity and Uncle Nicholas as much as I get to see Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Erin. Aunt Serenity doesn't live in Domino City, so we have to travel far just to see her.

"Until after the wedding of course, I'm staying until after you leave to go back to Duel Academy" she smiles turning to walk to her room to help her husband out.

I turn to look at my friends smiling sheepishly as I do so. Chazz shakes his head and walks up to me until he is standing so close I can feel his breath on my cheek. He leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss before pulling back to look at me.

"Now that everyone knows where they are staying how about we go look around your house. I want to see how big it is and maybe any other guests you have here" states Chazz grinning at me.

I nod my head and start down the main stair case, knowing where mother is right now. He probably has some friends over right now. I know a few will be coming to stay because they moved out of Domino City.

"Mom and dad do have a few friends that are out of town people. So they will be staying here in the East Wing with you guys. They already have their own rooms and know where they are so they won't be walking into your guy's rooms" I state walking to the lounge where mom likes to hang out.

I open the doors and I come face to face with Hina Valentine. She smiles as she wraps her arms around me.

"I've been waiting for you, why don't we run off and married tonight hmm?" she asks me her dirty blond hair bangs coming into her face.

"Miss. will you please _**Remove**_ your body from around my boyfriend" drawls out Chazz.

"Chazz its ok Hina here is just playing with me she knows I'm gay" I smile turning to look at Chazz as Hina lets me go.

"Oh! So you're Chazz, I can't believe I get to meet Jaden's BF for the first time in like forever. Jaden, he is everything you said he would be and more. Hi, I'm Hina Valentine, 15 years old and I'm a friend of Jaden's" she smiles holding her hand out for Chazz to shake.

"Hina why don't you wait to introduce yourself until everyone gets a chance. This way they only have to say it once" my mom Joey says walking up behind her.

"Ok Joey" Hina speaks walking back to her parents.

"Come in and sit down I'm sure they won't bite" smiles Joey ushering my friends into the room.

"I don't know about everyone else but I may bite one or two" growls Marik looking away from the group.

"Don't mind my husband, Marik hates traveling from country to country. I'm Malik Ishtar-Atem" smiles Malik hitting Marik in the chest.

"Hehe, I'm Todd Atem the oldest, 16 years old" speaks Todd as he pushes his long silver locks out of his face.

"He's a dork, I'm Ben Atem, and I'm nine" Ben says as his blond spikes look to be a little flat.

"I'm Raven and I'm 13 years old, don't bother me" remarks Raven turning to walk away her raven black hair flowing down to her waist.

"Malik, do you want something to eat?" asks Marik turning to look at his husband.

"Not right now, besides Gwen here is sleeping" speaks Malik rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Everyone we know is pregnant, even me. I'm Tea Gardner-Valentine and you've already met my daughter Hina. I'm seven months pregnant with our baby boy Jim" chuckles Tea rubbing her swollen stomach as well.

"Mai Valentine darlings so nice to meet the next generation of duelists" winks Mai as she rubs Tea's back.

"Call me Nara, I'm 16 years old. This young man here with brownish black hair is Logan, he don't like to talk to strangers. He's nine just like Ben" speaks Nara from her spot in the far corner her blond hair barely seeable from where she is sitting with Logan.

"My other friends live in Domino city so they'll be here on the wedding day" smiles my mom Joey.

I roll my eyes as I sit down next to Chazz and snuggle into his chest, closing my eyes. I wonder where my brother Kurai is right now. I haven't seen him or Atticus since entering the house.

I do hope they are not having sex right now that would be gross. I watch my friends interact with my other friends. These friends I have had longer but I don't hang out with as often as I should.

I know one thing. Most of them that are over ten are dating someone else I know. It seems common to be dating someone you know and can trust. I sigh closing my eyes. I'm tired and I want to sleep.

"Jaden, wake up baby" whispers Chazz into my ear.

I yawn stretching my arms I look around the room. "What time is it?" I ask sitting up some.

"Dinner time Jaden, you fell asleep" smiles Chazz helping me stand up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" I mumble as he leads me out of the lounge.

"I don't mind, I enjoyed being able to watch you sleep. You are so beautiful when you sleep love" whispers Chazz helping me walk to the dining room.

We enter the dining room and at that moment I was so glad that our dining room is as huge as it is. There are so many people here, and that is not all of the people that will be coming to the wedding in three days.

My Dad Seto waves for me to join him down on his end of the table but I shake my head and sit down with my friends. I love my dad but I don't want to ignore my friends either. He smiles at me from his spot and my mom Joey winks as Chazz sits down next to me.

"How do you feel Jaden?" asks Aunt Serenity looking at me.

"Tired to be honest but I am in my fourth month so it is to be expected. I'm just glad I don't have morning sickness anymore" I answer as I start eating.

"So are you and Chazz going to have the family doctor do the ultrasound tomorrow?" asks Kurai smiling at me.

"Yeah we are. Chazz can't wait to see the baby. I don't know if I will actually stare at it. Right now all I know is I will raise the baby and love the baby, yet I can't help but feel resentment towards the baby" I sigh looking down at the table so I don't have to see anyone staring at me.

"Honey, it's normal to feel that way. You feel that since the baby's not Chazz's, you can't be a complete family yet. Don't worry once you place your eyes on the baby, you won't feel that way anymore. I know how that feels honey and it will go away" speaks my mom Joey softly.

"Thank you mom" I say standing up.

I pick up my plate and leave the room. I'm crying and I don't want anyone to see that weakness. I walk up to my room. I sit on my bed as Chazz closes the door behind him. He followed me with his food.

I smile as tears start down my face.

Stupid mood swings!

I hastily try to wipe them all away from my face as Chazz walks up to me. He pulls my hands away from my face before he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I burry my head in the crook of his neck letting the tears flow down my face.

"Ssh, it's ok Jaden. Cry all you want. Let it all out" whispers Chazz as he rubs circles on my back trying to soothe me.

After a few minutes I stop crying, I pull away slightly blushing.

"God you are so cute when you blush" whispers Chazz as he leans down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss.

Chazz pulls back letting me breathe before he places a fork full of food in front of my month, "It'll do you no good if you don't eat something."

I open my month and let him feed me. He smiles as I eat what he puts in front of my month. I guess he is worried about the babies and mine's health. I smile as he eats in between feeding me.

I yawn and stretch again. I must be really tired to still want to sleep. Another side effect of being pregnant, you get to be tired all the time. A knock on the door lets us both know someone is at my door.

"Come in" calls Chazz as he puts the plates together on the night stand.

The door opens and in steps my mother Joey and my father Seto.

"We just wanted to make sure everything is alright and that Jaden's mood swings are being handled with care" speaks my father Seto.

"Dad" I complain hiding my face in a pillow.

"I assure you Seto that I can take care of Jaden. I'll do everything within my powers to keep him happy. I will be his support for as long as he needs me" speaks Chazz softly looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Chazz" I say softly wrapping my arms around his body.

"I told you Seto that Chazz will take care of everything. I told the others that you need sleep Jaden so they'll leave you alone" states my mother Joey.

"But mom my friends, I don't want them thinking I'm abandoning them" I whisper guilty.

"Jaden honey, they know you are pregnant and need sleep. Besides they said that you shouldn't be disturbed when you are with Chazz" smiles my mom Joey turning to walk out of the room. "Goodnight you two sleep well."

"Goodnight" Chazz and I say at the same time.

"Night kiddo" smiles my father Seto leaving the room with mom.

* * *

(1) Proof here:

http:// webmd . com/baby /your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-13-16

Nicholas, Erin, Hina, Todd, Ben, Raven, Gwen, Logan, and Nara are people I made up for the story. I hope you enjoy the non filler chapters now. A few weddings are coming up or at least I think so. By the way, how do you like the little information about the development of the baby.

So!

Review and read on please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai and Hikari.

Thanks to ShikimaruNaraChunin for adding me to their alert list and favorite's list.

Harashika: I will try my best to keep giving you guys chapters. I hope you enjoy this one as well as the last one.

Chrisandersenyuki: I'm glad you like it. Here's more of an update on the baby and everyone's reaction to it. Thanks for the info on the secret ending! I shall try to use it the best I can.

Hikaru2008: I'm glad you like it too. As before here's the next chapter enjoy!

UnratedCrimsonBlood: Thanks and here is another emotional chapter for Jaden and Chazz.

ShikimaruNaraChunin: Welcome to the author answers review part. I'm glad you think this is cool and I do hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

"Morning Jaden" whispers Chazz into my ear as I yawn.

"Morning Chazz" I whisper back letting him kiss me full on the lips.

I don't think I will grow tired of Chazz kissing me. I rather enjoy the feel of his lips on mine. I grin as Chazz pulls back and I shift to get out of bed. I know what is going to happen today and everyone is waiting patiently for it to happen too.

"Get dressed Chazz, today is the day" I smile slipping out of bed.

I walk to my dress and pulls out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Today is going to be a wonderful day. I can feel it. I'm so happy and excited I don't stay in my room long after we are both dressed.

I just about bounce down the steps as I lead the way to the breakfast room. I walk into the room greeting everyone in the room. I think everyone thinks something is wrong with me right now, oh well I don't care.

"Hey Jaden what's up? What's got you so happy?" asks Sy smiling from his spot at the table.

"Today's the day, I'm so happy" I smile sitting down.

Syrus smiles and lets the subject drop because he knows exactly what I'm talking about. They all will be waiting for me to say something once I am done. Although I don't know how it is going to go.

"Hey Sergeant, do you think you'll be able to find out its gender today too?" asks Hassleberry as he turns to look at me.

"Dunno if I want to wait to find that out or ask today" I answer shrugging my shoulders.

I finish eating my huge breakfast in record time. I drag Chazz out of the room. I pull Chazz toward the room was made to do what is happening today. This room was designed for this specific reason and will always be used for that reason alone.

I giggle as I open the door to the room and let Chazz have a good look around the room. I've been in here before, with my mom Joey and before and after Hikari was born. I walk over to the bed like thing and sit down on it waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Where are we Jaden?" asks Chazz as he sits in the stool next to the bed like thing.

"We are in what is called the Baby Room, everything in here deals with the baby before and after birth. Until they are ready to be taken to our rooms" I answer leaning against him as much as I can.

"Well Hello Jaden, Seto called me in to be your doctor for your first baby. I do hope that is ok with you" smiles Bakura walking into the room.

My eyes light up. "Does this mean your whole family will be staying for while?" I ask him swinging my legs forward and back.

"We'll be here and at Duel Academy for the duration of the time you spend there. I will be your doctor until after the baby is alright to be alone with you guys forever" smiles Bakura watching both our faces.

"Nice" I smile as I wait for Bakura to tell me to do something.

"Alright Jaden, how have you been feeling up till now?" asks Bakura as he picks up a clip board with all my information on it.

"Dizzy, nauseous, morning sickness, a little back pain, and I have to pee a lot more than I did before" I answer his question as honestly as I can and with as much information I can remember.

"Everything that you have experienced up till now is normal" chuckles Bakura as he jots it all down.

"Are you sure, Jaden does go to the bathroom every three hours now" speaks up Chazz at my side.

"Yes, it is normal Chazz. The amount of blood in your body Jaden is increasing when pregnant. Thus extra fluids proceed through your kidneys and end up in your bladder, making you want to take a piss a lot more often. Jaden, you will mostly start going to the bathroom a lot more frequently during the night time. One way to know this might happen is if you get any swelling in your legs and feet. Reason is because once you lie down on your side a lot of fluids still inside of you goes back into your bloodstream. Thus making it to your bladder at some point, it's not as bad as you think. There is one more thing I can say on this matter that you might not like. Since you have a growing uterus, it will start pressing on your bladder, which will make you feel like you have to pee even if not much comes out. Unfortunately this will stay throughout the pregnancy and may even get worse. There is nothing you can do about it, so don't bother complaining now" speaks Bakura as he has me lie down the bed like thing. (1)

Great, just what I need lots of pissing on my part, which will get old quickly. I wonder what else could happen to me during this pregnancy. I lift up my shirt so Bakura can get started on the ultrasound.

"Alright shall we get started?" asks Bakura as he squeezes out some gel.

"Why not," I say shivering a little because the gel is cold on my stomach.

"Now, if you look on the screen you'll be able to see your child. Ah, there is your baby. The baby can't be seen really well right now because you don't have a full bladder. When we do this again in your 18th to 20th week we may be able to see more. Now I'm going to write down the age and size and growth of your baby at this point" speaks Bakura.

I watch him write something down before turning to look at the baby that is growing inside of my body. I can't believe I made that. The baby looks so small, so vulnerable. I won't let anything happen to my baby, I think rather fiercely.

"Your child is perfectly healthy right now, which is why the baby has a strong heart beat. I can't see any malformations with the fetus. So for now, it is safe to say that the baby won't be deformed. In your 18th week we can determine that for sure, but for now everything looks to be in order. Now I'm going to look for your placenta and then we can finish and be down with this for now" Bakura says as he looks around for the placenta. (2)

I wonder why it is a big deal to know where it is.

"Why do you need to know where the placenta is?" I ask as Chazz looks at us both.

"I'm checking for a placenta previa" starts Bakura.

"What's a placenta previa?" asks Chazz before I can.

"A placenta previa is a complication that can occur in the second or third trimester. It is a very serious obstetric complication that can be harmful to both the fetus and you, Jaden. If this occurs you might be bleeding in your rectum during your second and third trimester. The placenta previa can occur if the placenta is over or near the internal os –which is the opening of the cervical– cervix. There is total placenta previa –which is when the placenta is completely over the os– and the partial placenta previa –which is when the placenta is partially covering the os– and the marginal placenta, which is in the margin of the internal os. The last one is the low-lying placenta previa which the placenta is placed in the lower uterine segment" answers Bakura before turning back to what he had been doing. (3)

I just hope nothing bad happens like that. I don't want to bleed. Chazz tightens his hold on me as if knowing I need the support right now. I sigh and close my eyes. So many things can go wrong during a pregnancy.

"Can you tell us the gender of the baby?" asks Chazz.

"I'm sorry but right now it is impossible to determine which gender it is. Jaden, would you like a picture of the baby?" speaks Bakura turning to look at me.

"Yes I would, and it's fine if we don't find out which gender the baby is. It would be a nice surprise for after I give birth" I state smiling at Chazz and Bakura.

"Here is the ultra sonogram, and now we will need to do this during the 18th week most likely. This way we can figure more out about the baby" smiles Bakura handing me a picture of my baby.

I smile as I look down at the fetus that is growing inside of me. Chazz looks at it from his spot. I can tell he is happy as well. We don't speak as Bakura goes about his way of cleaning things up.

We leave the room, I run around the entire house looking for anyone to show off my baby picture too. I know my mom Joey, is going in the room now to have his check up because we are o close together in our pregnancy.

The first ones I find are Hina and Logan.

"Oh my god, look at the little baby. It is so cute. I just want to hug it" smiles Hina as Logan looks at the picture.

"Is that really a baby?" asks Logan.

"Yeah it is, I know it doesn't look like it though" I smile down at him.

The second ones we run into are Zane, Alexis, Syrus, and Aster.

"Are you serious, it really is this big?' asks Syrus looking at the picture.

"Wow Jaden, soon it will be much bigger. Sure you can handle it?" asks Alexis smiling.

"If he can't, it would be a surprise to us all" grins Zane.

"I don't see what the big fuss is. You can't even see the baby that well" states Aster.

"I know, this just makes it so much more real, you know" I say leaning into Chazz.

The third ones we run into are Bastion, Blair, Hassleberry, and Jesse.

"It seems the baby isn't very big right now, but I'm sure that will change rather quickly" states Bastion nodding his head.

"It sure will be a lot of fun having a mini you running around" smiles Jesse.

"Sergeant, I'll make sure you delivery the baby safely" salutes Hassleberry.

"I can't believe it is so cute, I can't wait for it to be born now" gushes Blair.

"I know I can't wait either" I agree with Blair.

The fourth ones we run into are Raven Atem, and Ben Atem.

"Congratulations on having a baby" shrugs Raven walking away.

"She does know it isn't here yet?" asks Chazz.

"She knows. I'm happy for you Jaden and Chazz" smiles Ben walking away after his sister.

"Wow must run in the family" I state about the fact that they walked away from us.

The fifth ones we ran into are Todd, and Nara.

"It seems this place will have lots of babies running around in this place" laughs Todd.

"Shut up Todd, I think it's nice for Jaden to have a child" huffs Nara.

"Down you too don't fight please" I state watching the two bicker in front of me.

"Come on Jaden we have a lot of people to see still" smiles Chazz pulling me away from the two.

The sixth ones we ran into are Jim, Adrian, Axel, and Chumley.

"I don't know much about babies Jaden, but he might be beautiful when he is born" shrugs Jim.

"That is typically something you would say" huffs Adrian.

"I find that you two might need help raising the child, if that turns out to be true I'll be glad to help" nods Axel walking away.

"I don't think we will be calling him Jaden" Chazz whispers into my ear as I nod my head in agreement.

"Don't listen to him, you guys will do fine" smiles Chumley.

"Thanks Pal" I sigh.

The seventh ones we ran into are Nicholas, Serenity, Mokuba, Erin, and Hikari.

"You must be so happy Jaden" states Nicholas.

"I'm so happy I'm going to have a grandchild" sings Serenity.

"I am happy for you, Erin and I are trying for a baby right now" speaks Mokuba.

"It seems everyone wants children" remarks Chazz.

"Having a child is like being blessed of something so special it cannot be anything else but a miracle" responds Erin.

"I get to be an aunt" smiles Hikari singing like Aunt Serenity.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be a mother" I smile back at my family.

The eighth ones we ran into are Marik, Malik, Mai, and Tea.

"Hmm, Brat is having a kid so early in life" growls Marik.

"Hey I was only two years older than him when I had my first one" growls Malik back at his husband.

"Do they always fight?" asks Chazz.

"Those two yes, it's because they are exact opposites" remarks Mai.

"You will have your hands full when the baby's born" speaks Tea.

"I know but I am ready for that when it comes" I respond.

The ninth ones we ran into are ones had to be introduced to Chazz. They are Ryo Bakura-Atem, Kane Atem, Angel Atem, Rick Atem, and Raye Atem.

"Wow, I can't believe it. By the way Chazz I'm Ryo, Bakura's husband. I'm eight months pregnant, and her name will be Raye" smiles Ryo shaking Chazz's hand.

"I'm Kane Atem and I'm 17 years old. Congrats, on the baby coming into the world soon by the way" smiles Kane shaking Chazz's hand as Chazz looks at his spiky white hair.

"I'm Angel and I'm 12 years old, I'm going to Duel Academy next year and I can't wait" Angel says not even looking at the picture combing her long blond hair with her fingers.

"Does everyone have a big family?" asks Chazz.

"I'm Rick, and I'm seven and don't mind Angel she is too excited about going to Duel Academy to notice much else. She doesn't know why we are here" smiles Rick pushing his silver hair behind his ear.

"Life is so great" I chuckle walking away with Chazz.

The tenth ones we ran into are Kurai and Atticus.

"Hey little bro this is so cool" smiles Kurai hugging me firmly.

"Let's go Kurai or I'll have to hurt you" growls Chazz.

"Please don't, we are going to be married in two days. Kurai let Jaden go" whines Atticus not wanting his perfect wedding day to be ruined with a horribly beat up husband.

"Thanks, for a little while I couldn't breathe" I say panting.

Last we run into my parents who just got out of the room. My mom Joey and I exchange pictures as Chazz and Seto my dad talk in low whispers.

"Bakura said that we might be giving birth around the same time" chuckles my mom Joey.

"He finds that wonderful, it'll be a hassle with two crying babies" sighs my dad Seto.

"I find that it will be hard either way you look at it. Jaden and I are new at this so it'll be harder for us" speaks Chazz.

"Chazz is right dad, at least you have experience about raising children" I agree with Chazz.

Tonight, I lay down with Chazz, but I don't fall asleep right away. My mind is thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I'm scared that something bad will happen.

_Jaden calm down, it will be fine. I won't let anything bad happen while I am around._

**I know but I just can't stop thinking all that could go wrong.** I start shaking as tears start down my face.

"Jaden, love, shush, everything will be ok" whispers Chazz into my ear.

I sob into his shoulder for a little while listening to him whispers sweet nothing into my ear. I try to calm down as much as I can while tears race down my face. Chazz rocks me back and forth holding onto me.

My hug tightens. I know he will be there for me through thick and thin. I start to calm down an hour later. I curl up to his side and fall asleep feeling safe in his arms, knowing nothing will harm me while I am with him.

* * *

(1) Proof is here: http:/www. babycenter. com/0_sleep-problem -frequent-urination-interferes-with-your-sleep_

(2) Proof is here: http:/ - /

(3) Proof is here: http:/ .com/emerg/

Hina, Logan, Raven, Ben, Todd, Nara, Erin, Nicholas, Kane, Angel, Rick, and Raye, I created them.

So! So Jaden has a break down! I wonder how many more he'll go through. Baby is coming along fine as Bakura has told us. That's good, right? Everyone else seems to be accepting the fact that Jaden will be having a child so early in his life.

Review and continue please!


	13. Chapter 13

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai and Hikari.

Harashika: Why thank you! And here is another filler chapter.

Chrisandersenyuki: Yay, me too!

Hikaru2008: He sure is.

* * *

I don't really want to wake up, but I can feel someone watching me. I slip my eyes open to find myself staring into Chazz's eyes. He smiles leaning down to brush his lips against my forehead.

I yawn and snuggle up to him, burying my head into his neck. I don't know why I am doing this. Chazz plays with my hair, stroking it as if trying to keep me calm. I guess I am still a little unsettled about all the possible ways that my unborn child could die.

"Come on Jaden, no use in thinking like that. Your brother is getting married tomorrow. You should be happy for him. Besides this is the same risk every parent has to take in order to have children and it works out" whispers Chazz as he sits up taking me with him.

"I guess. I just don't like to think that a life ends before it gets a chance to actually live" I whisper back not wanting to disturb the peaceful air around us.

For the rest of the day, I act like nothing is wrong but I can tell that everyone knows something is bothering me but they don't say a word. I'm glad they don't ask me anything. Today I hung out with Kurai as Alexis, Zane, Syrus, and Aster hung out with Atticus.

For today and tonight Atticus and Kurai are not allowed to see each other until the moment they are to be married. A tradition pasted down through a little so called family. It's so called because my mom Joey counts every one of his friends as family.

I do the same I count my friends as a part of my family because of everything we have gone through in our school days. I can't help but think many more bad things are going to happen during our school days.

Just imagine me raising a child while trying to pass all my classes. It is going to be so hard on Chazz and me. I know he'll help me out because he is my fiancé. He will help me out anyway he can because he loves me.

_You think too much on one thing. Please calm down as being stressed is not good for the child nor you. I feel that I may have to take over at one point to keep the stress levels down in order to protect you and the child._

I'm sorry. I can't help but think on these things. What else am I to do? Bakura says I can't duel until after I give birth to my child because it may put too much pressure on me and kill my child.

_I know, but you can find another way to duel without the disked that make the monster appear here in the real world. Or call out Kuriboh to talk to or play with. You know he loves coming out to help you out anyway he can._

_Frankly the little one worries over you like I do. All of your duel monsters worry about and now they'll worry about your child as well. Even the Ojama Brothers are worried about you and they don't even belong to you._

I think I understand now, and I promise to try to keep my stress levels low. I sigh as the day comes to a close. I can't believe I'm tired from doing nothing at all. How in the hell can that be?

I growl as I walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I'm going to take a shower to relax my limbs. Hot showers are always good for sore muscles. I yawn as I strip down and step into the shower stall.

I start washing my body off, and I lose my footing. I try to grab onto something as I fall to the ground, screaming as I crack my head against the shower wall. My vision blurs as I see Chazz running into the bathroom.

"JADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD…EN" screams Chazz.

"OOO...Ouch" I moan out as I come to trying to sit up.

"Careful, baby, you slipped and hit your head pretty hard" speaks my mom Joey.

I open my eyes to look up at my mom Joey, my dad Seto, Bakura, and Chazz.

"Damn, I can't believe I slipped while taking a damn shower" I growl out grabbing my head.

"You should sleep, let's hope you are well enough to attend your brother's wedding tomorrow" speaks my dad Seto.

"Oh, that is not happening. Hell No! I will attend no matter what condition I am in" I snap out crossing my arms.

"Don't worry too much Seto, Joey. I'll be watching him for now on to make something like this doesn't happen again" remarks Chazz pushing some hair out of my eyes.

"I can take care of myself" I growl out slapping Chazz's hand away.

"Look at you. You hurt yourself in the shower while pregnant. You could have lost the child! You could have died!" snaps Chazz, his words stinging harder than any slap ever could.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as tears slip down my face.

"Jaden, love, I'm only looking out for your best interest. Please, you need to be careful you could have died as well" whispers Chazz wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think about anything else" I say trying to keep my crying down.

I cry into his shoulders as I hear the others leave the room. I can't believe that slipping in a shower could have killed me and the baby. I cry until I fall asleep, maybe a good night's rest will do me some good.

Week fourteen, the baby measures about 3.2 to 4.1 inches from crown to rump and weighs almost an ounce. The ears are shifting to the sides of the head, and the neck is getting longer and the chin can be seen. The baby now has facial features and its unique fingerprints are all there. (1)

I wake up with a pounding headache. I can't believe I feel this way because I fell while in the shower. I grab my head as I sit up. Chazz helps steady me, because I swayed a little bit. I lean into him wanting to stay in bed.

_You can't stay in bed young one, your brother's wedding is today. You are a part of the wedding remember. You are the ring boy for them because you are the youngest male in the family._

I know I can't stay in bed Jadai, I wish I could though. I sigh as we pull apart. Chazz helps me get out of bed and into the right clothes for today. I watch as he changes as well. Damn! He's so hot, I can't believe he is all mine.

"Jaden, come on we have to go see if there is anything we can do before the wedding. It is in four hours" speaks Chazz snapping me out of my stupor.

"Right, I can't wait until our wedding is over with. It is too much of a hassle. I don't think ours will be very big" I state as I follow him out of my room.

"You never know" is all I get out of him.

I yawn as I walk to my brother's room. I'm supposed to help him get dressed and get ready for the wedding. I then go over to Atticus and lead the way with Kurai down the aisle. I can't wait until this wedding is over with.

I smile as I walk in on Kurai trying to put his tux on. I chuckle as I walk over to him. I help him finish putting on the tux when the door opens and emits a photographer into the room. I let him take pictures of my brother and me.

"Quite laughing at me, this'll happen to you when you get married. God, I can't wait for the wedding to be over with. To have Atticus all to myself" smiles Kurai pacing the room.

"I don't recall you being so happy yesterday when you couldn't see Atticus at all" I laugh as he turns to glare at me.

"Shut up, I wanted to hold him, but starting tonight. I'll be able to hold him in my arms every single night for the rest of our lives" speaks Kurai smiling at me.

"So are we recording all the events that will be happening during this wedding?" I ask as we wait for the signal to start the wedding.

"Well let's see if I can remember the package father is paying for" he smiles as he sits down, happy to be distracted.

"Don't take too long now" I tease him.

"Well for starters he's paying for four cameras' that way nothing is missed, and the final edit will be better off. The filming starts two hours before the ceremony this way the guests will be captured and the ballroom. The four cameras will be able to shoot the ceremony in four different angles, as well as the reception, and any speeches made with getting the guests reactions. We'll also get cutting the cake, guests can record personal messages" starts Kurai thinking about the wedding in general. (2)

"They will also shoot the first dance, they will be filming the evening entertainment up to midnight" finishes Kurai as a camera comes into the room.

"I see, it shall be a wonderful film I will enjoy seeing" I smile as I hear the bells ring for the start of the wedding.

* * *

Proof is here:

(1) http:/ .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-13-16

(2) Page 135 http:/ /

So! I is sad. It seems not many are reviewing the chapters. I like responding but I can't when no on reviews. Anyway, the wedding plans are getting underway.

Review and read on please!


	14. Chapter 14

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai and Hikari.

Harashika: Here's the next chapter!

Chrisandersenyuki: I think so too!

* * *

The priest, Kurai, and Zane enter through one door and wait by the altar as I go to my place in front of Atticus and his father. I hear the music playing as the groomsmen and bridesmaids start walking down the aisle. Alexis is standing on the other side of Zane.

I step out in time to the music with Hikari by my side. Atticus and his father step out next. We split apart as Atticus arrives to the altar. His father sits with their mother. We all turn to look at the Priest.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Kurai, and Atticus a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband" starts the Priest.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love. What is the definition of marriage? It is the joining of two people's for all eternity. Now the groom and the groom wish to say something to each other" speaks the Priest.

"You're my angel in disguise, you read my soul with your eyes, your spirit has entered my heart, and it's my hope we never part, for you are so special to me, without you my heart would weep bitterly. You are my angel in disguise, your love comforts my cries, you guide me through the strife, and for that I give you my life" speaks Atticus. (1)

"I love watching over you when you sleep, you keep me breathing. I love you and trying to explain it is like explaining how water tastes completely impossible, (2) you are my anti-drug, you are my everything" speaks Kurai.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried" speaks Atticus and Kurai together.

"You may now exchange your wedding rings" smiles the Priest.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part" speaks Kurai taking one ring from me and putting it on Atticus's ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part" speaks Atticus taking the last ring from me and putting it on Kurai's ring finger.

"Beginnings are usually scary and endings are sometimes sad, but it's everything in between that makes it all worth living. (3) I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other" smiles the Priest.

Kurai leans in and kisses Atticus on the lips, dipping him down. I smile as a camera flashes. Those cameras have been going off since the wedding began. I cheer as my brother lets Atticus breath air. The doors to the ballroom bang open as two people walk into the room.

"I shall not have you guys marrying each other" rings out a voice I don't recognize.

"Atticus belongs to me as Kurai should be marrying Cain" growls out another voice.

"Shut up" barks out my brother Kurai, "Cain and Michael you have no right to be here. This is my wedding and there is nothing you can say or do. Guards take them away."

The guards come into the room and drag the two people away. "HE BELONGS TO ME" screams someone as the door closes in their face.

"Continue" speaks my father Seto quickly.

"I present to you Mr. Kurai Kaiba and Mr. Atticus Rhodes Kaiba" finishes the Priest.

Everyone stands up and applauds as Kurai and Atticus walk out of the room followed by everyone else. Chazz steps up next to me and I lead him to the reception area in the backyard. I smile at everyone as we chit chat with people we know. (4)

I point out from our spot to a couple talking with my mom Joey and my dad Seto. "That there next to my parents are Yami Atem and Yugi Mouto-Atem. They are so wonderful together."

"Yugi looks to be almost six months along" speaks Chazz.

"He is with their fourth child Solomon, ah next to Hina is Alexander Atem, he's 16 years old this year. Arya and Isis Atem are over by the drinks right now. They look so much alike but Arya is 15 and Isis is 11 years old" I say pointing each one out.

"Does everyone you know have four children each?" asks Chazz.

"Yeah I believe so, ahh, Remus Devilin is asking Isis to dance he's 11 years old too. His parents are over there by Atticus right now. Duke Devilin and Tristan Taylor-Devilin, Tristan is about five months Max" I laugh as I continue to point each one out.

"How many people do you know?" asks Chazz shaking his head.

"I know several people, don't worry you'll know them all before long. Marius is dancing with his sister Aya. Marius is 16 years old and Aya is 13 years old" I say as Chazz asks me to dance.

The camera men are still here, and the photographer man is still taking pictures. I hear some voices as the band starts to play the first song and dance.

_Haunted by the past_

_A nightmare that seemed so unreal_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_And spare the pain that we both feel_

_And now we've changed_

_Things will never be the same_

_Things will never be the same_

"I believe that this is a weird for them to pick to play" I chuckle out as we wait to start dancing.

"True but it is their choice right" Chazz says as we watch Atticus and Kurai dance on the floor.

_We were foolish then_

_But our trials served to make us strong_

_The burdens are not yours alone_

_We've sought the answers for so long_

_But they're not free_

_They cost you more than they cost me_

_My Lover_

(A/N: I don't own this song, it belongs to Vic Mignogna. The name of the song is Nothing I Won't Give.)

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

"I wonder what song we will pick for our wedding when the day comes" smiles Chazz as he takes me out onto the dance floor.

"That is still a long while from now, let's think of now" I whisper as I lean my head on his shoulder.

_When we've paid the price at last_

_And we are whole once more_

_Life will be the way it was_

_The way it was before the day_

_She slipped away_

_Together we'll redeem that day_

"Have you even thought of what would happen if we hadn't met?" asks Chazz whispering into my ear.

"I have, but I think I like this better than anything else" I smile leaning to kiss him.

_And I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face_

"My I cut in" taps my mother Joey.

"Yes you may" bows Chazz walking away.

_I promise, I promise, I promise_

"He is such a good man. I am glad you chose him to fall in love with. I believe you will truly be happy with him by your side. You must be happy to have found the one for you" whispers my mom Joey.

"Mom, thank you. I know it means the world to you that I am happy and I know for a fact that Chazz shall always make me happy" I whisper back.

_I promise you, there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face again_

I run to the drink stand to grab a can of Pepsi. Something I haven't had in a long time because of what is going on. I drink a couple more cans of Pepsi. I laugh out loud as loud head banging music starts playing.

I bang my head to the music, enjoying my time. Hehe oh my god do I feel great. Chazz chases after me as I try to run from him. I don't know what he wants but I can tell you, whatever it is he doesn't look to happy about it.

"Hello sir would you like to say a few words to the grooms on camera?" asks a guy holding a camera.

"Sure, Hey big Bro and bro-in-law have a great time on your honeymoon. Hehe I believe I'm hyper right now and I don't think that is good. Enjoy your life with each other and bring me lots of duel monster cards. Uh-oh Chazz is catching up to me gotta go, bye love ya both" I wave at the camera and dart off into the crowd again.

I'm hoping to lose him for a little while because I know he'll want me to calm down. I just don't feel like calming down right now. I need something to distract me from other thoughts for the time being.

"Hey J, what's up?" asks Syrus coming off of the dance floor with Aster right behind him.

"I believe I'm hyper and I'm running from Chazz, what are you guys up to" I speak as I run in place.

"Syrus, here didn't tell me he could dance. So I told him to show me, right now we are getting drinks and cooling down for a little while," speaks Aster holding Syrus tight to his body.

"I see, Chazz, gotta go have fun," I smile darting off into the crowd.

I start dancing my way onto the dance floor and lose myself to the beat of the music. I let my body dance to the rhythm of the beat, enjoying the rush to my head of adrenaline. I feel arms snake around my waist as Chazz pushes his body up next to mine.

We dance to the music in such a way that people form a circle around us to watch as we move to the melody. I turn around in Chazz's arms, grinding my body into his lower half. I lower myself to the floor and push myself into him as I come up.

He moves his body against mine. His hips swing back and forth as he takes a step back to give me room. I smile as I move my body around to the music. My arms and legs moving on their own as my eyes don't leave his.

I step forward and he takes a step back. He's challenging me, and I will step up to the challenge. I twist my body around start moving my body in a sexy way to lure him to me. He grabs my arm and spins me toward him.

My body slams into his and he grinds his body against mine. I smirk as I feel our erections touch through the fabric. I take a step back and watch his every move. He steps toward me and I step back challenging him.

He laughs as he moves his arms and legs to the music dancing in place. Sexy! I move in until our bodies are touching each other. I catch his lips in a searing kiss, not letting go as our bodies continue to grind into each other.

Maybe I should get hyper more often with music blaring. Chazz breaks the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me even closer to him. We stop moving when the music stops playing, I hear clapping and catcalling whistles in the back ground.

I blush deeply as it comes back to me that we are surrounded by my family and friends. Chazz laughs as I burry my head into his chest not wanting to look out at the crowd. I can't believe I danced like that in front of a crowd, oh my god what do my parents think about this.

I don't think I'm hyper anymore.

_You realize that Chazz and you both have erections or what?_

**Yes, Jadai, I know that it is Chazz's erection poking me in the thigh.** I blush even deeper as I think that. I can't help the way I feel. He makes me feel alive and safe and so totally hot and bothered.

_He should, you are attracted to him, and you do love him. I think you should go further with Chazz tonight. And I don't mean all the way either._

**I know what you mean and I think that is a very good idea. **I look up to see my mother laughing lightly as music starts up again. Chazz leads me off of the dance floor and places me in his lap after he sits down.

I wiggle a little bit trying to get comfortable, as Chazz groans out softly. Shit! I forgot he has an erection like me and I'm sitting on it. I blush and bury my head into his chest trying to escape the thoughts running through my head** thanks to Jadai!**

_You're Welcome! laughs Jadai in my head._

"If you keep moving like that, I'll have to ravish you right here and now in front of everyone," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"Sorry," I whisper blushing deeply.

"How about we take this upstairs into your room with the door locked?" purrs Chazz into my ear making me harder.

I groan nodding my head as he picks me up and carries me into the house.

"Take care of my son," speaks my father Seto from behind us.

"Of course, Seto, I would never dream of doing anything Jaden doesn't want to do. This way I can never hurt him," remarks Chazz turning to look at my father.

"That's all I ask," my father Seto nods before going back to the reception.

Chazz carries me up to my room. He locks the door behind him he places me on the bed carefully. Chazz stands back and strips off his tux slowly. My eyes follow his hands as he takes off his coat and shirt first.

Chazz unbuckles his belt and slips it off, he slowly pulls down his pants and boxers. He kicks off his shoes and pulls his socks off with his pants and boxers. My eyes never leaving his body, I slid closer to him wanting to trace my fingers up and down his body.

I trace my hand down his body until I reach his length. I let my hand trail up and down his shaft as he starts undressing me. I pull my hands away as I let his hands run all over my body, undressing me completely.

He kisses me on the lips before moving down my chin and neck. His lips never leaving my body, I gasp and arch my back as he sucks on my neck. He moves down my body slowly mapping out my entire body.

Chazz traces his tongue down and around my belly button. I giggle and squirm in his hold bucking my hips up at his body. God, I wish he would stop teasing me. I almost scream in pleasure as one hand wraps around my burning shaft.

I reach out and grasp his shaft moving his hand up and down. I find his rhythm as he speeds up. I hear him moaning or is that me moaning. I can't tell which one of us is making all the noise but I don't care.

I feel the warmth tightening in the pit of my stomach. I scream his name as I come, hearing Chazz moan my name as he comes. He collapses on top of me, rolling to the side so not to hurt me.

"I feel so sticky," I moan breathlessly feeling the sticky semen on my stomach and hand.

"Come, let us get cleaned up," Chazz says pulling me toward him so he could pick me up off of the bed.

He helps me shower and get clean as he cleans himself. Not letting me do anything, I don't blame him. I'm half asleep, and I'll fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Chazz doesn't bother to dress us as he places me on the bed.

"Goodnight love," whispers Chazz as I fall sound asleep.

* * *

(1) Unknown quote

(2) Unknown quote

(3) Unknown quote

(4) About the rest of wedding: http:/ weddings. about. com/od/ yourwedding ceremony/a /Sample Ceremony .htm

So! Wedding's over with hope you guys liked it and Jaden seems to be getting used to being sexual with Chazz.

Review and read on please!


	15. Chapter 15

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus.

Hikaru2008: Thanks, I thought it was lovely as well. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Week Fifteen: the baby measures about 4.1 to 4.5 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 1.75 ounces. Eyebrows and hair on the top of the head are beginning to grow. He may even be sucking his thumb by now. Bones are getting harder.

Week Sixteen: the baby measures about 4.3 to 4.6 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 2.8 ounces. Fingernails are well-formed, arms and legs are moving. The nervous system is functioning and muscles are responding to stimulation from the baby's brain. (1)

* * *

Two weeks have gone by so far. I'm four months into the pregnancies and father called me yesterday with some bad news. I don't think I can go through with what they want me to go through with.

Flashback:

"Hello, yes, Jaden is sitting right here. I'll hand it over to him now," speaks Chazz as he hands the phone over to me.

"Hello," I say into the phone because Chazz didn't tell me who was calling me.

"**Hello Jaden, how are you?" asks my father Seto.**

"I'm fine dad, so what's up?" I ask him wondering why he is calling me.

"**I'm afraid to say that the courts are calling for you to press charges against Markus in front of people in a courtroom. I can't seem to persuade them to not have you go to court about it. They won't have a trial unless you speak out against Markus," speaks my father Seto.**

"I don't know if I can do something like that. As long as Chazz is allowed be in the room with me," I state as tears start to come down my face.

"**He'll be in the room with the rest of us. The court date is set in about two more weeks. I'm trying to get it from a week today because stress is not good for you while pregnant," speaks my father Seto.**

"Please dad, it'll be hard four months pregnant but to be close to five is worse," I say not looking at Chazz as he wraps his arms around my waist and pull me close to him.

"**Class ends in a few days, we'll have a helicopter pick Chazz and you up and bring you home to prepare for your defense. I love you Jaden, take care," says my father Seto.**

"I will dad, I love you good-bye," I whisper into the phone.

"**Bye," speaks my father Seto, hanging up the phone.**

I cry into Chazz's shoulders for a few hours, crying myself to sleep.

End Flashback:

"Jaden have you figured out what you are going to do about the trial?" asks Chazz sitting down beside me.

I finally told Chazz yesterday about the trial _**that**_ I have to go to in order to put Markus back behind bars for good. He says he'll even testify against Markus for what he did to him. Chazz says that he won't get away with raping either of us.

"I'm not too sure about that, but don't worry about me I'll be fine once this is all over with," I sigh closing my eyes.

I nestle neatly into the bed with Chazz wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulls me up to his chest. He knows this is the only way I can sleep. If we don't sleep like this I have nightmares.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) www. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy- week-by-week-weeks-13-16

So the trail is next chapter. Expect a long chapter because I will not be breaking it up. I just hope you guys like it.

So!

Review and read on please!


	16. Chapter 16

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Hikari, and Markus.

Chrisandersenyuki: Here is the chapter, let's see what is going to happen to Markus and Jaden.

Hikaru2008: Here's a really long chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The trial is about to begin, I haven't walked into the courtroom yet because I don't want to see his face for very long. My dad Seto walks out of the courtroom and looks down at me. I'm sitting next to Chazz right outside the courtroom doors.

Chazz helps me stand up and we walk into the room, we head to the front of the room, dad and Chazz sitting behind the gate to the left. I sit down in the chair in front of them next to our family lawyer.

On the right side of the room sits Markus and his lawyer. I can't believe he has a lawyer to defend him this time around. The Judge and the Jury are in their places, so I guess it is time once again to put him in jail. This time for good!

"Today's court case is the defense of Markus Coronet against the charges from prosecutor Jaden Kaiba. The charges are rape, physical abuse, and attempted murder by burying Mr. Kaiba. You do realize Mr. Coronet that no matter what is decided here you are still going to jail for the previous crimes," speaks the Judge.

"Yes sir, but I'm hoping I will not be put away for something I did not do, like I didn't do it last time," states Markus smoothly.

I don't say anything because all he is trying to do is get a rise out of me. If I don't take the bait, I won't make myself look bad. I look straight ahead at the Judge knowing that I can and will win against him again.

"The defense may start first," states the Judge.

"Thank you, my name is Mr. Miller. Mr. Coronet did nothing wrong but try to make things right by Jaden. He went to Duel Academy hoping to put the past behind him. Mr. Kaiba doesn't want that, so that is why we are here. He's not stable and should be checked into a hospital until he is better," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Prosecutor, speak please," states the Judge.

"I am Mr. Strong. My client, Mr. Kaiba, doesn't lie nor does he need to be emitted anywhere. Mr. Coronet is only trying to get out of being punished for his crimes. Mr. Kaiba was doing very well in school and with his friends. His father Mr. Seto Kaiba was extremely happy that his son was making friends. Something Mr. Kaiba has not been able to do since the first time Mr. Coronet raped and abused him," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Defense you may call up a witness," states the Judge.

"First witness is Mr. Coronet," starts Mr. Miller.

Markus goes to the stand and swears in.

"Now Mr. Coronet, could you please tell us how you escaped from the van?" asks Mr. Miller.

"I don't really remember. I hit my head, all I know is that I had to get to Jaden, to apologize and see if I couldn't make anything right," lies Markus through his teeth.

"Did you really help Jaden out when someone had beaten the shit out of him the first day you where at Duel Academy?" asks Mr. Miller.

"Yes, I found him and brought him to the hospital wing. I can't believe someone would want to do that to him," answers Markus.

"You pulled him away from anyone you thought might hurt him correct?" asks Mr. Miller.

"Yes, I can't see him getting hurt anymore. He needs someone to protect him," answers Markus.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Do you have any questions for Mr. Coronet, Mr. Strong?" asks the Judge.

"I do, now Mr. Coronet, is it true that Mr. Kaiba has a restraining order against you that says you are not allowed within 100 feet of my Client?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Yes that is true," answers Markus.

"Then you did you go against the order from the time you got to Duel Academy when you knew you were not allowed near him no matter what was happening to him?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Because only he knew about it and didn't tell anyone about it," answers Markus.

"You even took away his soon to be sister-in-law. Not allowing her to be near him. She was to be family so why do that?" asks Mr. Strong.

"If she had showed more concern maybe she would have been able to help me," answers Markus.

"Is it true that you raped Chazz Princeton because he started to poke around to find out what was happening with Jaden?" asks Mr. Strong.

"No and whoever told you that is lying," answers Markus. "I would have accepted the help."

"Why did you bury Jaden in the ground?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Why in the world would I bury the man I love in the ground?" asks Markus.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Prosecutor, call forth your witness to the stand," states the Judge.

"I call forth Mr. Joseph Wheeler-Kaiba," states Mr. Strong.

My mom walks to the stand and swears in before he sits down.

"Now Mr. Wheeler-Kaiba, you have already been through rape before. You would know if someone is faking right?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Yes I would. It is not easy to fake rape and get away with it," answers my mom Joey.

"Is Mr. Princeton faking when he says he was raped?" asks Mr. Strong.

"From what I have heard, no he is not," answers Joey.

"What do you think about Mr. Coronet escaping and raping your child once again and trying to kill him this time around?" asks Mr. Strong.

"I hate to think that. Why does he want to harm my son after everything that has happened to him? He even raped a child on that campus that wasn't even friends with Jaden. He should be put in prison and kept there forever," answers Joey.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Mr. Wheeler, didn't people think you were faking when you came forward about your father?" asks Mr. Miller.

"For one thing Mr. Miller my name is Mr. Wheeler-Kaiba. If you cannot get a simple name right, what good are you as a lawyer? And for another thing Mr. Miller no one but you thought I was faking and you were not even on the case. The last thing is, what happened to me has nothing to do with this case. Keep your mind with the present and not with the past," answers my mom with an attitude.

Way to go mom, you show him what we Kaiba's are all about. I smile as he continues to be professional. I do hope this idiot can make enough of these mistakes to help us get Markus behind bars.

"Very well, no more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Defense, call forth your next witness," states the Judge.

"I call forth Mr. Shepherd," states Mr. Miller.

Mr. Shepherd walks up to the seat and swears in before sitting down.

"Is it true that you asked Jaden to show Mr. Coronet around?" asks Mr. Miller.

"Yes I did, I didn't know at the time about the order against Mr. Coronet when I saw Jaden trying to leave. I believed it was the best choice at the time," answers Mr. Shepherd.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Mr. Shepherd, once you found out what was going on. Did you try to make things right?" asks Mr. Strong.

"When I found out Jaden had been missing for the rest of that day and from then on. I sent out all of Jaden's friends to find him at once. It took a while, but we had found him finally," answers Mr. Strong.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Prosecutor, call forth your next witness," states the Judge.

"I call forth Chazz Princeton," states Mr. Strong.

Chazz swears in and sits in the chair, staring right at me.

"Mr. Princeton, you suspected something was going on when Jaden started withdrawing from his own friends or no?" asks Mr. Strong.

"I did realize that something was going on, when Markus was introduced. Jaden tried to leave and ran from him. That is something Jaden does not do, something about him that I knew because he never backed down when I challenged him," answers Chazz never taking his eyes off me.

"Mr. Princeton, could you please recount the tail of when Mr. Coronet raped you?" asks Mr. Strong.

"I knew Jaden was busy at the moment, so I went to find Markus to confront him about what I knew he was doing to Jaden. I walked into Jaden's room, finding Markus sitting on the bed. He looked mad about something. I can't tell you what it was but he looked at me and asked me what I wanted. I told him I would not allow him to continue hurting Jaden. He asked me what I meant by that and I told him he shall not lay a hand on Jaden, nor rape him anymore."

"He laughed and told me I couldn't stop him from doing anything to Jaden. I ran at him fully intending to fight. We did fight for a few minutes before he got the best of me with a knee to my groin. I fell to the floor and he tied my wrists to the bed post. I tried to fight him, to get him off of me but it didn't work. My god did it hurt, he just thrust into my body. It felt like he was tearing me to shreds. The pain was constant. I could feel my blood slowly making its way down my thighs."

"I just wished for it to end, even though I held on and didn't cry. I knew I could get him arrested and gone from Jaden's life because of what he did to me. He messed up by raping me and I know I will help Jaden recover from this for the rest of our lives," answers Chazz smiling at me.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Mr. Princeton, why are you testifying against the man for Jaden if he supposedly raped you?" asks Mr. Miller.

"I promised myself a long time ago I would do anything for Jaden because I love him," answers Chazz.

"Even lie for him?" asks Mr. Miller.

"A Princeton is raised to never lie to anyone. If a Princeton lies, he dishonors the Princeton name and himself. I would never do that. My family name means the world to me. So you can't use that against me. Everyone knows Princeton's honor means more to them than anything else except the one they love," answers Chazz, knowing he won that little fight.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Defense, call forth your next witness," states the Judge.

"I call forth Mr. Syrus Truesdale," states Mr. Miller.

Syrus swears in and sits down.

"Mr. Truesdale, you call yourself Mr. Kaiba's best friend, did you or did you not notice something was going on?" asks Mr. Miller.

"I noticed something was wrong the morning Markus was introduced to everyone. That morning Jaden wasn't acting right, as if he felt that something was going to go wrong. I trust his judgment because all the other times he felt something was wrong it came out to be true," answers Syrus.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Mr. Truesdale, did you do anything to figure out what was wrong?" asks Mr. Strong.

"No, I did not. Jaden usually tells us if something is wrong and if it'll affect everyone. I trusted he wouldn't keep things from us. Yet now that I look at it, he did the right thing by not telling me," answers Syrus.

"Why do you say that Mr. Truesdale?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Because I know for a fact that I am weaker than Jaden, if Markus had found out that I knew. He could have controlled me and broken me a lot faster and easier then it took with Jaden. Jaden is my best friend and we did everything together and we still do," answers Syrus truthfully.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Prosecutor, call forth your next witness," states the Judge.

"I call forth Kurai Kaiba," states Mr. Strong.

Kurai stands up and goes to the chair, he swears in and sits down smiling at me before turning to look at our lawyer.

"Mr. Kaiba, you are the older brother to Jaden. You know him pretty well right?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Yes, I am and I do," answers Kurai.

"Do you think he is lying to us about what Markus has done again to him?" asks Mr. Strong.

"No, he doesn't and wouldn't lie about something this serious," answers Kurai.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Mr. Kaiba, last time he never told anyone what was going on, saying everything is fine. He did the same thing this time, wouldn't that be called lying?" asks Mr. Miller.

"No, it would be called trying to protect us because his family was threatened the first time around and his friends and the students on campus were threatened the second time around. He would never say anything if other lives were at stake because of himself. He could and will never forgive himself if someone got hurt that he could have prevented," answers Kurai.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Defense, call forth your last witness," states the Judge.

"I call forth Alexis Rhodes," states Mr. Miller.

Alexis walks up to the stand and swears in sitting down.

"Miss. Rhodes, you knew Mr. Kaiba had a restraining order against Mr. Coronet right?" asks Mr. Miller.

"I knew he had one against someone but not Markus himself. I only learned that after Jaden had been found by Chazz," answers Alexis.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"Miss. Rhodes, I don't think I have anything to ask you to begin with, so tell us something about Jaden?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Jaden is fun to be around, he loves to duel and he is very confident in what he does. After Markus had arrived, Jaden didn't seem like the fun loving care free guy I had grown to know. He started to withdraw from everyone, didn't tell anyone what was wrong. He always told us what was wrong with him, he hated to keep secrets. I blame it all on Markus, once he showed up everything changed about Jaden. We just want Jaden to come back as the man we grew to know and cherish," answers Alexis.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Prosecutor, call forth your last witness," states the Judge.

"I call forth Jaden Kaiba," states Mr. Strong.

I stand up, leaning down, I kiss Chazz on the lips for everyone to see. I walk up to the chair and swear myself in. I sit down and look right at Chazz and no one else. I will not take my eyes off of him because he is my life line.

"Mr. Kaiba, I was wondering if you could explain a little about how you and Markus met and everything. It doesn't have to be long or anything, just a brief explanation for those that were not here the first time around?" asks Mr. Strong.

"We met when I was just turning six years old. Markus was nine at the time, we got along great. He defended me when a bully my age tried to punch me in the face, the bully didn't like the Kaiba family name. I made a mistake by giving him a ring, the ring meant we were to marry but I didn't know that. I believed it was for friendship only, I was young and naïve."

"Markus helped me out a lot, as well as taught me a whole lot about duel monsters and how to keep calm during duels. I guess you could say that is what my mask is based on, relative calmness, as well as happy all the time because that was what I was."

"I made the mistake of telling Markus about these growing feeling that I had for him, as well as that I didn't understand the feelings all too much. He said that is was normal for two friends to feel that way, so I shouldn't be concerned about it. On my seventh birthday, he told me he had something special to give me."

"He said we had to ditch my guard in order for him to give my present to me. He took me out to enjoy some ice cream and we ditched my guard for the evening. We ditched him and went to his house. His parents were not around when we got there. He took me up to his room and proceeded to rape me."

"Afterwards he told me that if I tell anyone about what he did to me he would hurt them and kill me. Although at the time I didn't know that rape was what he was doing to me. So I kept quiet for two years. I didn't know he was to rape me that night and damage my soul for the rest of my life."

"I was scared of him from that point on. On my ninth birthday, Markus was with me in my room raping me when Kurai walked in and found Markus raping me. Kurai told my dad and helped me get over what had happened."

"I was never the same afterwards. I acted different, I was withdrawn, and I didn't try to make friends. One day, I decided I wanted to change my life, so I went to Duel Academy to get my life back. I believed I did that until Markus escaped and showed up at Duel Academy," I answer not looking at anyone else but Chazz.

"Mr. Kaiba, did you try to get away from Markus once he was on campus?" asks Mr. Strong.

"I ran from him, and hid away but he followed and beat the shit out of me. After I blacked out, he took me to the hospital wing saying he found me the way I was. A lie that I knew he was saying because I heard him. I pretended to be asleep so he would leave me alone. After I got out, Markus followed me everywhere and I couldn't get away from him."

"I fought for a long time, but in the end I gave up. He was too strong and I didn't want him to hurt anyone else. I stopped trying to get away and look what it got me. He said one night he wouldn't touch me and instead he raped someone else to relieve himself," I answer my voice cracking in a few places.

"Mr. Kaiba, please tell the court one thing Markus did to you. That proves Markus hurt you against your will?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Sure, one of the days that I was missing, I remember waking up in one of the rooms in the abandoned dorm…

Flashback:

"You are awake. You must feel happy to be here with me. Let me help you with that," purrs Markus moving his hands up and down his body.

"Get your hands off of me," I growl out struggling against the chains keeping me pinned down.

"Oh come on, I placed a pill inside of you. You won't stop the feelings of lust you'll feel for me with my hands all over your body," smiles Markus moving his lips down my body.

I gasp involuntarily wanting to get out of his grasp. I struggle harder to get away from him but nothing will give.

"Let me go, because no amount of drugs will get me to love your filthy touch," I gasps out as I continue to struggle.

My body jerks as pain laces throughout my body so fast that one second I feel it, the next it is gone. My eyes find the stun gun that is in Markus' hand, laughing he places it to my skin again. I scream out in pain as he holds it to my body letting the electric shock waves to continually flow through my nerves.

End Flashback:

"He wouldn't let me go, and I continued to beg him to release me. I didn't want to be tortured into liking his touch nor did I want the touch. Does that answer your question?" I ask after answering his question.

"Mr. Kaiba, did he really bury you underground in a coffin sealed shut with only a phone as contact to the outside world?" asks Mr. Strong.

"Yes he did, he told me that if others hadn't found out about what he was doing to me, he didn't have to bury me and leave me to die," I answer keeping my eyes on Chazz.

"Did he mention what he would do after that?" asks Mr. Strong.

"No, I don't believe he did because Chazz intercepted him and did something to get the phone away from him so he could find me and save me," I answer smiling at Chazz for once through this trial.

"Why bury you underground to begin with?" asks Mr. Strong.

"I believe that if he thinks that if I was buried underground I can't tell anymore people what he did to me. He wanted me to suffer, and with your body slowly shutting down on you because of no oxygen, its a hell of a way to go," I answer knowing I must sound grim saying it.

"No further questions," speaks Mr. Strong.

"Now Mr. Kaiba, I understand that you listened to every word Markus said because you wanted to?" asks Mr. Miller.

"No, I could never, I would never want to do everything he said unless it wouldn't get me hurt or others hurt. As long as he held the safety of others above my head I would but only then because I don't want others to be harmed because of something I could have prevented," I answer almost growling at the man.

"But you did listen to him?" asks Mr. Miller.

"Yes at one point I did," I answer getting a little mad at him.

"You admit that once Markus told you to do something you did it, up until your so-called-disappearance right?" asks Mr. Miller.

"No, because I only did something after he had beaten me into submission. I fought him until I couldn't take the pain anymore," I answer ignoring the so-called-disappearance remark.

"Did he really bury you or did you help him do that?" asks Mr. Miller.

"Please, how can I help bury myself? No, why in the hell would I ever want to kill myself by being buried. To ruin this little thing you're on, I'll tell you this, I can't stand people who kill themselves. Life is not something anyone should waste, even if things are down, something will make it better. So don't even think I would do something as stupid and as dumb as that," I answer shaking my head.

"No more questions," speaks Mr. Miller.

"The Jury will now deliberate to decide," speaks the Judge slamming his gavel down.

I sit down in my chair as the jury walks out of the room to decide his fate. I hope they will put him away from good. He doesn't deserve to be free. I know my father won't stop until he is put away for good. I turn to find Chazz standing as close as he can get looking at me.

I stand up and walk as close as I can get to Chazz. He hugs me close to his body. He whispers into my ear that everything will be ok. I just nod my head trying not to cry my eyes out because I'm so scared that he will win.

He can't win, not this time. I don't think I could survive this if he wins. My mind just might shatter and never come back. Jadai would be in control for good if my mind does shatter and I don't think that is who Chazz fell in love with.

Two hours go by rather slowly for me and for my entire side of the courtroom. I didn't once look over to his side, because I just could not stand looking at him smirking from his spot. He's confidence that he will walk away free from all charges.

The doors up and the nine juries walk back into the room and sit down. The Judge walks back into the room, he sits down in his chair. He pounds his gavel down a couple of times calling the court to order.

"The Jury has come to a decision. Will the appointed jury please give the verdict?" asks the Judge.

"We the Jury agree that Markus Coronet is guilty of all charges," speaks one Jury.

I sigh in relief sitting back in my chair. I close my eyes and just sit there listening to everyone else around me. I am so happy right now that I don't care about anything else that is happening in the room.

"You can't do that, I won't let you put me away," yells Markus, I look at him and growl.

"Order, orde,r" calls the Judge pounding his gavel. "Markus Coronet is hereby guilty of raping Chazz Princeton, and raping, kidnapping, and attempted murder of Jaden Kaiba. Mr. Coronet is sentenced to life in prison with no parole, no bail," sentences the Judge.

"No, I won't go," yells Markus standing up and trying to get away from the police. "I'll get out Jaden and I'll be back for you. You will pay," he growls as he struggles with the police that are taking him out of court.

Chazz wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him as tears fall down my face. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear. I don't remember what had happened after that moment because I became aware of anything the next afternoon.

* * *

So how did you guys like the trail? I did my best on it and I hope everyone is happy with it as much as I am. What Jaden says at the beginning of his questions breaks my heart. I had a hard time typing that part out. Like I did the first time, gosh I can be so mean. Oh well, it plays well with what is going to happen in the future of this fic. So no, I am so not done with this story. We have a ways to go before we get anywhere near the end.

So!

Review and read more please!


	17. Chapter 17

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Harashika: Thanks, didn't even realize that it was off somewhat but here is the next chapter.

Hikaru2008: Thanks! I tried my hardest with that trial, anyway here's the next chapter.

Chrisandersenyuki: It's cool, I believe he got what he deserved.

* * *

Week Seventeen: the baby measures about 4.4 to 4.8 inches from crown to rump and its weight is about 3.5 ounces. Fat begins to form, helping the baby's heat production and metabolism. The lungs are beginning to exhale amniotic fluid, and the circulatory and urinary systems are working. Hair on head, eyebrows and eyelashes is filling in. (1)

* * *

Bakura wants me to start therapy today with a man named Sartorious. He knows it will take a while and that too much stress is not good for the child. But he wants me to start seeing Sartorious just so we can get to know each other.

This way I won't be too uncomfortable with talking to him about Jadai, or about my horrible memories Jadai holds. Chazz says he'll be there with me during the sessions and refuses to be persuaded by anyone.

I don't really want to go see this guy. I growl as Chazz tells me it time to go see Sartorious. He's at the hospital wing that is where I am expected to be in a couple of minutes. I let Chazz drag me to the hospital wing.

We sit down in a chair together because I don't want to talk to this guy about anything at all. Especially don't want to talk about Jadai to him. He doesn't need to know about my protector before Chazz.

"Good morning Jaden and Chazz. I think we should start by saying our names and something interesting about yourself," speaks Sartorious jumping right into the session.

"I'm Chazz and something interesting is that I actually hate my older brothers," speaks Chazz.

"I'm Sartorious and I can sense feelings and other energy's," states Sartorious.

"I'm Jaden and I have a slip personality that holds all my horrible memories and his name is Jadai," I say not even looking at Sartorious.

"Jaden, are you depressed?" asks Sartorious.

"I was on pills for it a while ago but I had the doctor take me off them because I didn't want people to know I was depressed. Going to a new school, I wanted to have a fresh start with nothing reminding me of my past," I answer with a shrug.

"I see. I believe we'll put you back on anti-depressants, until we can official work through your problems. I believe some sedatives will be good as well, just in case you have a nightmare of a past memory," speaks Sartorious writing on a piece of paper before handing it to Chazz.

"How many am I to take a day, the anti-depressants?" I ask him.

"One a day," answers Sartorious.

"If the depressants don't work, what are we to do?" asks Chazz.

"We shall prescribe him with different ones hopping we find the kind that works for him. Now Jaden, can you tell me something positive about Jadai?" asks Sartorious.

"He is always trying to keep me positive and he always tells me that everything will work out. He even calls me young one," I answer.

"Why does he call you young one?" asks Sartorious.

"I haven't a clue why he calls me young one, just that he has always called me young one," I answer shrugging my shoulders.

"Could you ask Jadai why he calls you young one?" asks Sartorious.

_**I really don't know why you call me young one. I just never wondered or asked because it has felt right since you came to be. I don't know why this would be important to know, I mean why know why you call me young one.**_

_I don't think this will be easy for you to understand young one because I don't really understand it either. I call you young one because at the time that I was created you were thinking about someone older than you being your real protector._

_Since Markus did not protect you the way you thought someone older than you should be protecting those younger than the protector. He didn't do it, and so you wanted someone who could do so._

_**I see. I created you to be older than me to protect me like my parents do. They protect me because they are older, they know more and can do more to keep me safe. It is hard to understand but I think I do understand why you call me young one now.**_

"Jadai, calls me young one because I created him to be older than me. To be like my parents, my parents are older. They know more and can keep me safe better than people my age. He is essentially older than me because I made him that way," I answer looking up at Sartorious for the first time during this meeting.

"That does make sense. Markus was older then you and he didn't protect you like your parents do and so you created someone to protect you while your parents could not," nods Sartorious.

"I'm proud of you Jaden," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"So now that we have figured that part out, I think I know what kind of therapy we will be doing. I will suggest Hypnotherapy," speaks Sartorious.

"And what will happen during hypnotherapy?" I ask looking at the man that will be trying to help me out.

"We'll have you step into the memories but you'll remember over time just not right off. We will continue from there when the time arrives to take the next step, we shall take the next step. But for now we are going to get to understand Jadai a little better before we can completely understand how to help him ease away and disappear forever," speaks Sartorious leaning forward in his seat.

"I understand," I nod my head.

"I guess this is it for the first session. I shall see you next week. It was nice meeting you and I shall see you guys next week," speaks Sartorious getting up.

"Later," Chazz and I say at the same time.

* * *

(1) Proof is here: http/: www. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-17-20

First Session is nothing compared to his second session. Things are going , here's another part of Jaden's healing process finally introduced. Hope you enjoy it!

So!

Review and read on please!


	18. Chapter 18

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Sorry for the delay of a few days but my life has been a little busy and I hadn't notice the time flying by until tonight or rather very early morning.

Chrisandersenyuki: We are both sad about Jadai leaving but Jaden does need to heal.

Hikaru2008: Here you are and I hope you are still alive to read it!

* * *

Week Eighteen: the baby measures 5 to 5.6 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 5.25 ounces. The baby's rapid growth spurt is tapering off, but reflexes are kicking in. the baby yawns, stretches and make facial expressions.

Taste buds are beginning to develop and can distinguish sweet from bitter tastes. The baby will suck if its lips are stroked and it can swallow, and even get the hiccups. The retinas have become sensitive to light, so if a bright light is shined on your abdomen, baby will probably move to shield its eyes. (1)

* * *

I can't believe I'm eighteen weeks along today. So much is going on today. Today is my eighteenth week and I need another scan. This scan is to help figure out if nothing bad will be happening to my baby.

I also get blood work down to figure out if there is a chance for other dangers that can't be detected any other way. After all that I have to wait a week before I get the results and I also have my sessions with Sartorious.

Today we are supposed to start the hypnotherapy. I don't know what will be going on or what will happen but I am wondering about it. Chazz will be with during everything because he doesn't want me to be alone.

"Jaden, you realize if we keep going, we are going to go by the hospital wing," speaks Chazz tapping me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about what's going on today. I know I shouldn't worry too much about any of it but I can't help it," I sigh as we walk into the hospital wing.

"Ah Jaden, right on time, come on. We need to get this underway because we have a lot to do today," smiles Bakura pushing me toward the hospital bed.

I lie down on the bed, pulling my shirt up and my jeans down some. My clothes are starting to become too small for me. My dad sent me money to buy new clothes, which I'll need for the rest of the pregnancy.

"We'll do the same as last time, and a little more," speaks Bakura bringing up the ultra sound.

I look at the monitor waiting for the picture to show up as Bakura spreads the cold gel. I smile when the picture appears on the monitor. Bakura flips a switch and I can hear a faint heartbeat, beating fast. (2)

"My god that's my baby," I say as a tear falls down my face.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby"' asks Bakura.

"Do you Chazz, because I do?" I ask Chazz because if he a part of this as much as I am.

"Why not, we can spend time thinking of baby names," smiles Chazz.

"Well let's see then, the baby is a…boy, congratulations," smiles Bakura wiping off the gel.

"A boy," I whisper burying my head into Chazz's chest.

A boy! I'm going to be having a boy! I can't believe I'm going to have a son! I would have been just as happy if I was going to have a daughter. But still a son! I'm so happy I have tears coming down my face.

"Alright, now let me see. I can't find an congenital malformations, definitely having one child, and the placental position is right where it should be. There are no abnormalities. So everything is going perfectly fine, now we shall see about the multiple marker screening test," speaks Bakura taking out a needle.

"What is a multiple marker screening test?" asks Chazz.

"It's the blood test I told you about. I'll be able to see if your son is at risk for the Down Syndrome and Trismy 18, chromosomal abnormalities. There is also the neural tube defect, for example the spina bifida. I'll take this blood sample to the lab for an analysis, and get the results back in a week," answers Bakura.

"What does theses tests screen for?" I ask wanting to know.

"They are screening for alpha-fetoprotein also known as AFP, human chorionic gondadotropin or hCG, and uncojugated estriol or uE3. I'll also be measuring the hormone inhibin A. I'll also be making sure that there are no problems such as preeclampsia, premature birth, intrauterine growth restriction, or even miscarriage," answers Bakura. (3)

"I see, that would explain a lot about why I need it done," I say pulling my shirt down.

"Here I want you to use this oil, for the stretch marks," smiles Bakura handing me a container with the saying on it Wheat Germ Oil.

"Wheat Germ Oil?" I question looking at the bottle.

"Yes, it has a high level of vitamin E content and essential fatty acids. It is supposed to help smooth your skin, and to lessen the stretch marks. I want you to mix it with and almond oil because it is too sticky to use on its own," answers Bakura before he leaves the room. (4)

Chazz helps me down from the bed and over to the low couch I sit on with Chazz during my sessions with Sartorious. Today is going to be interesting and very weird for a little while. I don't understand what is going to happen yet, but I want to find out.

I watch as Sartorious walk into the room. I wonder what is going to be happening. I just hope nothing horrible happens to me or the baby during this session. I hope nothing really bad happen.

"Good day gentlemen, I believe it is time to start the hypnotherapy today. Now I want you to lie down on the couch and get comfortable. I want you to relax and think of someplace safe. Someplace where you can go and be at peace with yourself," speaks Sartorious.

I lie down on the bed, and I try to relax my body but it doesn't seem to be working. Chazz lifts up my head and sits down. He places my head in his lap. I relax against him and close my eyes.

"I want you to go to your peaceful place, can you see it?" asks Sartorious.

I find my peaceful place, a room appears. It's Chazz's room. I walk around the room until I sit down on the bed. I smile. I can't believe this is the place where I feel the most safe. I nod my head to let him I have found my peaceful place.

"Good, can you ask Jadai to join you in the room?" asks Sartorious.

**Jadai, did you hear that. Can you join me in this room that I am in?**

_I will try to join you._

I wait for a little while and an older version of me appears in the room, leaning against a wall. I smile when he nods his head at me. **I'm glad you could join me in this place. I don't know what he has plans for next though.**

_We shall wait and see, I find this place impressive. It looks a lot like Chazz's room but there are some differences within the room that don't belong. You are one special person Jaden._

I** know, oh look, I've got wings when I'm in this room. That is so cool!** I walk over to a mirror and take a good look at the wings on my back.

"I see him, he looks like an older version of me," I whisper out to Sartorious.

"Good, now there is a huge cauldron in the middle of the room. The liquid in the cauldron is blue and peaceful. Can you see it?" asks Sartorious.

I look to the middle of the room and see a black cauldron appear. I tentatively walk up to the cauldron only to look into it. I can see the blue water resting it its confined space, looking so peaceful.

"I see it," I whisper out loud.

"Now I want you to tell Jadai to think of two pieces of memory you don't have and to move it from his mind to the cauldron," speaks Sartorious softly.

I watch as Jadai nods his head and takes a step forward to the cauldron. He places his hand to his head pulling it away with these silver strands. The strands drop into the blue water and just swirl around each other.

I stare at the silver strands wondering what memories are in their, that I need to see.

_I started with the first two memories I took from you._

"He says we are starting with the first two memories from when he was first created," I whisper out loud.

"Jaden I want you to look into the silver swirls and go into the memories by thinking you are seeing them. But before you do that I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to tell you," speaks Sartorious.

"Ok," I whisper.

"When you go into the memories one part of you will remain behind and sleep, while the other part goes forward to view the memories. Understand?" asks Sartorious.

"Yes," I whisper.

"When you hear me calling your name you will come back from you safe place with no memories of what happened in there. Understand?" asks Sartorious again.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Good, now go into the memories," speaks Sartorious.

I lean forward and tell myself that I am watching the memories. After a few seconds everything goes dark and I know no more. (5)

* * *

(1) Proof is here: http:/ . com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week- by-week-weeks-17-20

(2) Proof is here: http:/ -ultrasound .net/

(3) Proof is here: http:/ . com/0_multiple -marker-screening_

(4) Proof is here: http:/ 101. com/massage-oil/

(5) Decided to use this as a base ground: http:/ -shot. com/hypnosis_and_

Too much research to make this story seem more real, I do hope it seems real in some sense. If not then I'm not really doing my job. I'm really hoping that this seems as real as possible because I like my stories to feel that way.

So!

Review and read on please!


	19. Chapter 19

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Hikaru2008: That's nice to know, at least it seems real to some people. Glad you enjoy it so much.

Chrisandersenyuki: You won't find out about the memories yet.

* * *

"Jaden, Jaden, time to wake up," I can hear someone calling to me.

I moan out loud as I place a hand on my forehead as I sit up some. I lean against Chazz's shoulder because I feel so tired right now. I open my eyes to see Sartorious staring at me. I sigh wondering what happened while I was doing…what?

"I believe that was a successful session right there. Now don't worry about a thing Jaden. The memories will come to you over a period of time. Chazz you just do what I instructed and everything should go well. No need to worry about stress or anything," speaks Sartorious smiling at me.

"Of course," I hear Chazz say from my spot.

"What happens now?" I ask Sartorious.

"Now we continue the session like what happened today. And over the period of the week you will remember the memories that we looked at each time. I want you Jaden to do one more thing for me during the week. You are to write within the journal for 30 minutes a day. This is for self-expression and stress reduction. There are many people who find writing in a journal a way to feel calmer and spiritually at ease with oneself," smiles Sartorious picking up a black note book.

"What is it?" I ask him as I take the note book he hands me.

"I want you to write in that note book, what happens each day. Make sure you get your emotions down on paper. We'll discuss the emotions and days events at our next meeting each week (1)," answers Sartorious leaning back in his chair.

Chazz picks up a small bag beside his feet. "He'll start tomorrow as I don't think he'll be writing in it tonight."

Chazz and I walk out of the place. I'm wondering what is going on and what is in the bag Chazz is carrying around. I don't say much because Chazz has me distracted with guiding me to his room.

"I want you to go take a shower, and come to the bed. Don't bother garbing any clothes ok," speaks Chazz pushing me into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.

I shake my head wondering what is going on. I strip of my clothes as I call for Jadai to talk to me. He might know something about what is going on with Chazz. I sigh as he laughs and says he won't tell me a thing.

I step into the shower, turning the water on. I adjust the water to be not too hot and not too cold. I take my time showering because I'm trying to make sense of what happened today at the session with Sartorious.

Something happened and I know that neither Chazz nor Jadai can tell me what happened. I have to remember on my own what happened within my memories. I shake my head as I step out of the shower.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist and I grab another to wrap my hair up in. I step out of the bathroom and into darkness. My eyes adjust to the very dim light as I walk toward the bed and where I know Chazz will be.

Chazz helps me down onto the bed, letting me get comfortable before he starts to massage my body. I relax into his touch, letting the feel of his hands roam over my tight muscles. As he works on them my body starts to completely relax.

"What kind of oil are you using?" I ask him in a sleepy voice.

"Almond Oil, and Grape Seed Oil mixed together because they are both very good for your skin and it's not greasy," answers Chazz as he works the rest of my front.

"What'd I do to deserve this?" I ask in a dreamy voice.

"Sartorious said to give you a full body massage after each of these sessions to relax your body and get rid of the stress. I'm to do this until the session's end (2)," answers Chazz rolling me onto my back.

I don't say anything and just let him continue. He doesn't touch me anywhere private, knowing I might react badly to the simple touch. I'm grateful he knows and remembers these things.

I don't really remember when I drift off to sleep. Maybe I was so relaxed that I just fell asleep without any problems. I am happy to note that I didn't have a single dream at all. I am so happy about that.

* * *

(1) Proof is here: http:/ counseling. binghamton. edu/Journal-

(2) Proof is here: http:/ www. massagetherapy101 .com/massage-oil

Memories and journals and plenty of other things going on, let's see what is going to happen. Sorry for the long wait but I'm giving you three chapters instead of one. This one is short but the next is normal.

So!

Review and read on please!


	20. Chapter 20

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princteon

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

* * *

Week Ninteen: he measures about 5.2 to 6 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 7 ounces. His skin is developing and transparent, appearing red because blood vessels are visible through it. His creamy white protective coating begins to develop.

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**The past week has sucked big time. I was mostly bored because Chazz won't let me duel. Dueling is my passion and I can't even do that while pregnant. I got upset but it went away after a few seconds because I got hungry. Bakura is supposed to tell me the results to the Multiple Marker Screening Tests today. I'm waiting for Chazz to finish getting ready so we can go. I've been having some aches and pains all over my body once in a while and I'm kind of tired of it already. My lower abdomen aches the most during the day, usually just after I finish walking to where I need to be for class.**_

_**I get dizziness a lot whenever I stand up after being down for only a couple of minutes. It's best if I sit for an hour before trying to get back up. I get heartburn a couple hours after eating food. My cravings are going to drive Chazz insane because I keep asking for things that I would never eat if I wasn't pregnant. That's how bad the cravings are. My legs cramp after being in one place for too long, even after an hour of being in class they start to cramp while I'm walking to my next class.**_

_**My ankles and feet are swelling and it's hard for me to walk on my own BECAUSE CHAZZ KEEPS HELPING ME OUT. Not that I don't mind, but I don't need the help all the time. I can walk on my own, I have two feet, it's not going to kill me. I keep trying to tell that to Chazz but he doesn't listen. My back hurts the most because of the pressure from the baby. I can't sleep on my back anymore. I have to sleep on my side. And I'm just not that comfortable sleeping on my side. So I'm not getting as much sleep as I should be which sucks. (1)**_

_**Jadai and I have been talking about what to name the baby and so far we haven't come up with a name yet. Today Chazz and I are going to be asking around for baby names because we want some input from our friends. During the middle of the week the memories came back to me and I couldn't sleep that night. I keep replaying what had happened. It seems that Jadai at first refused to do what Markus wanted me to do. Markus beat Jadai so bad that he blacked out twice before coming to and doing what Markus wanted.**_

_**I've got to go now. I'll write in you again real soon. Chazz says that the thirty minutes of writing in you really helps me calm down and relax from a long day on my feet. I tend to agree with him there. Later**_

_**Jaden Kaiba**_

I'm waiting for Bakura to show up, he's late today and here I thought we would be late. I smile, as I watch him walk into the room. He doesn't even look fazed from being late with this one appointment.

"I have the results to the tests and I believe that you should go out and celebrate. Everything with the baby is looking wonderful, nothing out of sorts. I just want you to keep the stress level's down and relax as much as you can. You also need more sleep. Try finding ways to be comfortable with Chazz beside you," speaks Bakura smiling.

"I'll try to," I say smiling from the news.

"I'll make sure that the stress levels are down and he relaxes at every opportunity," states Chazz from my side.

"Traitor," I whisper into his ear.

"You'll thank me for this later," whispers Chazz back.

"Well I won't hold up Sartorious. He seems to have come early today," smiles Bakura walking out of the room.

Chazz and I get back into the spots we were in the last time I had a session with Sartorious. Sartorious walks into the room, smiling at us because we are ready to start. I wonder if he remembers what we are supposed to do today.

"I see you guys are ready, but first let's go over the journal," speaks Sartorious sitting in front of us.

"Sure," I say handing the note book to Sartorious.

He looks over the journal, nodding his head once in a while. He flips the pages as Chazz leans down to capture my lips into a kiss. I kiss him back with everything I am, all the love I feel for him and my child.

"Well it seems everything is going great. Now can you tell me how it made you feel when you found out that Jadai got beaten up for resisting for so long?" asks Sartorious right after we break the kiss.

"It made me so angry at Markus and myself," I answer sighing.

"Why were you angry at yourself?" asks Sartorious.

"I was angry because I couldn't do a thing to stop it, and he had to be hurt because of me. I guess over time I got so used to my body being beaten up once I return that it stop concerning me as much as it should have been. I should have at least told him I was sorry for what he had to put up with just to protect me," I answer as tears start down my face.

"Why are you crying Jaden?" asks Sartorious.

"I don't know," I answer honestly.

"Already then we shall start again. Jaden I want you to…" starts Sartorious.

By the time he says 'to' I'm already inside the room with Jadai. I let myself slip into the new memories ready to face what is to come next.

* * *

(1) Proof is here: http:/ /www. webmd. com/baby/your- pregnancy-week-by-week- weeks-17-20

First journal entry and more memories to review, I hope it's still interesting for you guys to read. And it is slightly longer than the last one.

So!

Review and read on please!


	21. Chapter 21

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

* * *

Week Twenty: he measures about 5.6 to 6.4 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 9 ounces. He can hear sounds by now Jaden's voice, heart, and stomach growling, sounds outside Jaden's body.

He will cover his ears with his hands if a loud sound is made near Jaden, and he may even become startled and "jump." He is moving often, too - twisting, turning, wiggling, punching and kicking. (1)

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**I feel like a punching bag, quite seriously! The baby is always punching and kicking me in different places. I swear he's going to kill me. Chazz loves feeling the baby kick and punch. He says the baby is just trying to get comfortable in such a small space. It's not my fault the baby has a small place! People who are not on the island have been calling me and giving me an input of what they think I should name my baby.**_

_**I haven't really been listening but I have taken the names down and their meaning. I want my son's name to mean something really important to me. Bakura suggests his first name to be Li, which means pretty powerful, and his middle name to be Quillan, which means cub, I don't know. My pretty powerful cub!**_

_**Kurai called he thinks I should have his first name be Kane, which means Battle, and his middle name to be Leon, which means lion. Not really sure about those names either. Atticus thinks I should name him Marius Hotaru, which means Warlike firefly. I like firefly but not Hotaru and I don't like warlike but I do like Marius. So no, I don't think he will be named that.**_

_**Zane says Micah which means who is like god should be his first name while his middle name should be Natsu which means born in summer. I don't really like those names so they are out. Alexis says his first name should be Xander for defender of man and Gideon for great warrior. I don't think my son will be fighting for mankind anytime soon, so no.**_

_**Blair thinks I should name him Yasu which means calm and Vatsa which means son. Calm Son, ha I highly doubt that. Good try though. Bastion thinks his name should be Zevi which means my wolf and Tyson which means firebrand. Interesting by I not too sure about that!**_

_**Jim believes I should call him Ulric for wolf ruler and Wade for traveler. Let me think hmm my Wolf Ruler Traveler, not really ringing a bell for me. Axel believes he should be named Elijah Osgood, which means in order the Lord is My God, God Goth, not to keen on it. Adrian really thinks he should be named Adrian which means man of light, and Julian which means downy. I'm not too sure I want to name him that!**_

_**Chumley believes that he should be named Blade, which means knife or sword, and Itachi which means weasel, I don't think so. His names are not something I'm calling my son. Hassleberry says I should name him Genesis Damian, which means in full beginning tamer. I don't see my son named that! Jesse says I should name him Jaden Hachi Jasper, which means minus my name eight treasurer. Interesting choice but I don't think so!**_

_**Jadai told me I should name my son Jason Gibson, which means healer son of Gilbert. Yet last time I check he is the son of Markus and I, so I don't think so. Syrus says I should name him Raymundo which means counsel of protection, and Sasuke which means help assistance. I know Syrus is my homeboy but I highly doubt I'll name him that! Aster told me that I should name him Phoenix, which he says can mean blood red, and Naruto, which means maelstrom.**_

_**My dad Seto told me his first should mean Radiant hope which is Kazuki and his middle name should mean man of light which is Lucian. My dad didn't pick bad names but I'm looking for something more. My mom Joey says I should name him Keitaro which means blessed and Reeve which means giving. I really do like the names so I'm actually thinking on them. Chazz said I should look at the name Seth which means chosen for a first name and Keitaro for the middle name.**_

_**I'm really thinking on those three names but I rather like them all. I just hope I can pick a name before he is born. Bakura says it's a good idea to have one already so when he is born, he won't have to wait to put the name down on the birth certificate. I can't see my waistline anymore but I'm ok with that. I breathe deeper and I sweat more now. Chazz and I often joke about that because I am always tired by the time get to the main building for classes.**_

_**Chancellor Sheppard is having Chazz and I moved again and this time so much closer to my classes. He doesn't want me to miss any more of them because I couldn't make it. I'm getting fat and Chazz says I'm supposed to. Oh yes, Chazz just told me Sartorious called and said he couldn't be in for today's session. A day off, wait Chazz is going to be doing it instead. I like that. Well I've got to go bye.**_

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

(1) Proof is here:http:/ wwww. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week- weeks-17-20

Big journal entry, I wonder what is going to be written next. They are short but I hope you like them anyway!

So!

Review and read on please!


	22. Chapter 22

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Chrisandersenyuki: Yeah, i had forgotten about that lol. Anyway, here you go the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Time seems to be passing me by.

JudaiLover74: Thanks for liking it. Yes, I do have a plot to this. You just have to find it! Don't worry things will start making sense soon or at least I hope they will for you. Just enjoy the read! I'm sorry the previous story freaked you out! Many had a hard time reading it but I also had a difficult time writing it. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

* * *

Week twenty-One: he measures about 7.2 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 10.5 ounces. He is steadily gaining fat to keep warm. His growth rate is slowing down but organ systems, like digestion, are continuing to mature.

A waxy film, is being produced by his oil glands and covers the skin to keep it supple in the amniotic fluid. Buds for permanent teeth are beginning to form. (1)

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Chazz says I actually look pregnant now. I guess that is a good thing but I can't see my belly button anymore and I don't think that is a good thing. Chazz is always telling me that I'm only going to look fat because of the baby and that I'm not actually going to be fat at all. He does that every single time I accuse him of hating me because I'm getting fat. I just hate mood swings.**_

_**I hate making Chazz feel so horrible about the things I say. I scream at him and he just tries to calm me down. I cry, I yell, I try hurting him, and yet he takes it as if what I am saying is something that is normal. He acts like he doesn't hear a word I say but he responds as if he heard every word I have said. I'm so confused on him doing things like that. I mean, how can he not hear me but hear me. I'm trying to figure him out about that but I can't seem to figure him out.**_

_**How can he take everything I throw at him in stride? How can he act like what I'm saying doesn't hurt him? I asked him and he gave me an answer. One I can't believe he said, but at the same time I'm glad he has said it. He told me that when I scream, yell, try to hurt him, and blame him for things. He knows that I don't mean a word I say. Which is true, I don't mean what I say I'm just taking it out on him because of the hormones.  
**_

_**He told me that when I am happy, or crying he listens very carefully but when I'm mad he listens enough so he can understand why I am acting the way I am. That way he can respond correctly without making me more upset or even upset at all. He is so dedicated to keeping me happy. He tells me that he is happy to be able to take care of me, to be with me, to hold me, and to be able to help me out when I need it. Chazz is the greatest person in the world.**_

_**I've gained twelve damn pounds. Bakura told me I had to start having child birthing classes now. For when it is time to give birth. That means during my normal classes, Bakura gives me lessons on childbirth and care giving for when after the baby is born. I wonder when my life will get easier for me. I'm always on the go, walking around and doing things.**_

_**Bakura does say that being active while pregnant is a good thing, I just don't really agree. I'm always tired and out of breath. Although being tired cured my sleeping problem, the moment my head hits a pillow I'm out light a light and will sleep for about six hours at a time.**_

_**I have to go to bed early in order to be able to get enough sleep during the night. Sometimes, I just wish I have already given birth to my child. It would be so much easier on me and Chazz. Poor Chazz! He has to put up with all my whining and complaining and even he does complain. He just takes it in stride and tries his hardest to not set me off.**_

_**He actually is really good with calming me down and keeping me calm in different situations that do set me off or will set me off. He makes sure that I am as calm as can be especially during Dr. Crowler's class. Chazz gives me a massage every time before and after classes, so I don't blow up on anyone. Syrus and Aster come over to do homework with me.**_

_**Syrus visits often and drags Aster with him, even though, Aster doesn't have to do homework or even attend class. He's a Pro Duelist, so he's done with school, which explains why he's not wearing the school outfits. Sy sometimes can't handle my mood swings because they creep him out and scare him. I don't mean to scare Sy but my mood swings can't be helped.**_

_**Hassleberry is forever grateful that Jesse decided to really enroll into our school. Jesse wasn't really enrolled though because he didn't wear the school uniforms but not he does. Hassleberry doesn't really care as long as Jesse stays because they are dating. I find that I am glad I fell for Chazz and not Hassleberry. I don't think I can take the Solider or Sergeant Names well.**_

_**They are really annoying sometimes, but I don't mind much lately because I almost died not very long ago. I have nightmares about Chazz not making it in time or Markus killing Chazz before he can get to me. I really don't like the nightmares and Blair and Bastion keep telling me that it is natural after something so scary happened to me. It was something that I couldn't control or stop, even if I tried to stop him.**_

_**Alexis is excited that this is her last year here at Duel Academy. Zane has called and says that he wants her to live with him and he wanted my help on asking her. I deferred him to my brother Kurai. He's better at things like that than I am.**_

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) http:/ / www. webmd. com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-21-25

So much is going on and so much is not going on. Anyway,

So!

Review and read on please!


	23. Chapter 23

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many that haven't come in yet.

Chrisandersenyuki: Isn't he sweet? He just has to bear with Jaden's mood swings.

Haibara Kawaii: This is the update. I plan to update this every weekend on Sunday's until it is done.

Fire-blossom19: Glad you liked it.

JudaiLover74: Yup, poor Chazz wonder if he can last.

Taluhtah: I do that too when I find a good story to read. Anyway here's the update.

* * *

Week Twenty-Two: he measures about 7.6 inches and weighs about 12.3 ounces. His muscles are getting stronger every week now, and his eyelids and eyebrows have developed. His acrobatics are pretty constant, and since he responds to sound, rhythm and melody. (1)

* * *

_**Dear Journal**_

_**I've gotten fatter! I can't believe I've gotten fatter! I hate being pregnant, because bye-bye goes your perfect form. Damn baby is messing up what I have worked so hard to obtain. I'll have to do a huge amount of workouts just to get my figure back. Chazz says since Bakura told him, he's not allowed to upset me. He hasn't even tried to be sexually active with me either.**_

_**I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I sometimes wish he would touch me because of my hormones or because I really want him to. Yet, I can't seem to find the words most of the time to tell him what I want. Bakura just doesn't want me to be set back in my sessions because he is rushing me.**_

_**He is being very careful around me. I know he sometimes goes to the bathroom to…well…you know. Ah, I hate that I can't please him. For one, I'm pregnant and I do have hormones, and for two, anal sex is not good while pregnant. Bakura does encourage us to have oral sex. At least, as far as I can go with oral sex, I'm still uncomfortable with certain things.**_

_**He has not once done anything I haven't wanted him to do. Yet, I'm glad of that, I don't think I would have been able to handle it if he did push me. I actually find writing in this damn thing to be helpful. I almost always feel better after writing inside of it. So many pages filled with my mind. Oh well, on to other things like no more morning sickness. YAY! I'm so happy that I don't have to worry about puking my guts out anymore. What a wonderful feeling to not have!**_

_**I hate it when my feet and legs cramp up on me. They do that a lot when I have been sitting for a certain amount of time. So, I always have to force my leg or foot to straighten out, so I can make the cramping go away faster. Bakura has prescribed me with calcium and potassium. He says an increase in these two will help reduce the cramping. My feet and ankles are almost always swollen a little, after walking around for a while.**_

_**I believe pain is common during a pregnancy, but I'm not too sure about it though. He also wants to me snack on grapefruits, bananas, and oranges as well as drinking a glass of milk before bed. He's the doctor, so I guess I have to listen to him. Although, Chazz makes sure I do everything he says. Chazz has it even written down on a piece of paper above our mini fridge.**_

_**For the life of me, I can't think of a reason why Chazz puts up with everything I throw at him. I swear sometimes I can hear him whispering damn Slifer brat, under his breath. I just ignore it because it is habit that he won't be able to get out of anytime soon. I don't really care what he calls me as long as he continues to love me the way he does.**_

_**Bakura says I should sing and talk to him, because once he is born he'll respond to the same sounds which will soothe him. With him constantly trying to be a soccer player of my inner organs, I do start talking to him and sing. Sometimes I ask him to stop kicking his mommy in the stomach because it does start to hurt after a while.**_

_**Axel has called a couple times in the last few days. Something about wanting to be clued in on how my baby is doing. Jim stops by once a week to check up on me and to make sure Chazz is keeping up his job. Adrian doesn't keep in touch as much, only once a month, but he does run a business. Chumley calls every other day and comes over every weekend to see me.**_

_**He says that I changed him and he is going to keep checking up on me and making sure I'm not too bored with life. I'm glad he calls because I do get bored while everyone is in class. Chazz though sometimes gets me to attend class. I can make it as long as we start out early enough, but I have a hard time sleeping, so it depends on when I wake up in the morning.**_

_**Most mornings I don't wake up until after eleven which means I would miss three classes and if I went to class after I got up. I would only be about to attend the last two classes after lunch. So it means that most days I need my homework brought to me. The same goes for tests and I can't even duel for the exams that require you too. Everyone keeps me doing anything they can think of that won't strain me or stress me out.**_

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

(1) Proof is here: http:/ .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-21-25

It's hard to think of things to happen, I could skip a lot of the journal entries but I would feel I took my hard work away from you when I want you guys to keep enjoying the story. But let me know if you feel the journal entries should be taken out. I might think on it depending on how many want them out or to stay in! I also know they are not very long but they do bring up information that you might want to know if you like finding out about pregnancies.

So!

Review and continue to next chapter please!


	24. Chapter 24

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many that will show up.

JudaiLover74: Here you go, and I'd say about roughly 9 more chapters to go before we get done with the journals.

Chrisandersenyuki: Glad you do because we have plenty left.

Hikaru2008: Ok, so I'll keep them in. Here's the next installment in this story.

* * *

Week Twenty-Three: he is about 8 inches from crown to rump and weighs almost 1 pound. His body is becoming proportioned more like a newborn, but his skin is still wrinkled because he still has more weight to gain. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**Everyone at school now knows I'm pregnant. Great, just what I needed! I even gained 13 and a half pounds this past week. And the worst thing of all of this is that I still have aches all over my body. I don't believe I'll complain too much to Chazz. He always says that I should tell him if I am in pain so he can give me massages. Sometimes while in my room, I just lie down to relax my whole body. It just takes me forever to get up without anyone's help.**

**I'm massaging the Wheat Germ Oil into the skin on my stomach. This way it won't become dry and itchy, and the stretch marks will not appear as dark as they would without the massage oil. Syrus came by earlier today with Aster. We talked for a little while about anything and everything. I still want to duel but no one will let me until after the baby is born.**

**Syrus must really miss me because he said:**

**Syrus: It's not the same without you in our dorm. Even though Chazz gave us his room until you two can return. It just feels so empty without you there Jay.**

**Me: I miss my room too! But I have to stay close to the school, so I can make it to class. I'm slow and I get tired really easily now. I just can't wait for this to be over. I'll be back to my normal self and have this little guy to raise one day. Besides, I still can't make it to class in the morning because I'm slow and I wake up late.**

**Aster: It won't be too much longer and your baby will be here. I can't wait to play with him.**

**Me: Yeah, me either. Chazz says I have to wait until he's about four months old before I can start teaching him how to duel.**

**Syrus: I don't believe you are already thinking about teaching your son to duel before he's even born.**

**Me: I know, I hope he can duel as good as I can.**

**I like talking to my friends, but I don't see them often outside of class time or sleep time. I know we all have our own lives to contend with, but it's nice to see them once and a while. Although, Syrus and Aster are by every single day to talk, Hassleberry and Jesse come by every other day. This way, Chazz can leave for a little while to do something.**

**I don't know what it is he is doing but I don't really care.**

**He comes back and we just make-out for a while. I miss him while he is gone but I just love the deep, intense make-out sessions that it brings. Well, I guess I should talk about my sessions with Sartorious. They are going alright. I mean I get memories back each week. Sometimes one or two, depending on how bad they are. He says we haven't even reached one month yet.**

**But Sartorious did say that after the baby was born, I would be getting back about four to five each week. He also says that Chazz is helping me out a lot more than I can ever realize. I don't go into many panic attacks. I just have a panic attack when it is a really horrible memory that I gain. Sartorious talks to Jadai a lot during the sessions. He says it's to get a better understanding of Jadai.**

**Although Jadai says that Sartorious just wants to make sure he is ok with everything going on. Jadai also says most of the questions pertain to how Jadai is handling losing the memories that he holds. Jadai tells me that he has other memories that we both share to keep him company, and because he know what is going to happen and he has already accepted it.**

**I'm a little sad for him though, he doesn't exist outside of my mind, so he can't live out a real life.  
**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) http:/www. webmd . com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-21-25

Week twenty-three means we don't have many more before the baby is born. Yay, I can't wait for the baby to be born.

So!

Review and continue reading please!


	25. Chapter 25

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own that are appearing soon.

JudaiLover74: Thanks, here's the update.

Chrisandersenyuki: Yea, he's getting there.

Hikaru2008: Here's another wonderful chapter.

* * *

Week Twenty-Four: he is 8.4 inches from crown to rump and weighs about 1.2 pounds. He is starting to produce white blood cells, mostly for combating disease and infection, he responds to Jaden's touch or sounds. Jaden feels jerking motion, meaning hiccups. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**I continue to gain weight left and right. I hate it, my prefect body is gone and I'm going have to work to get it back after my baby is born. I'm actually happy this week. I only gain one pound. Yay me! Although Bakura says that is usually how these things go. He just had to ruin it for me today. I talked to my mom and dad yesterday.**

**Mom is so excited about the growing numbers of babies. My Aunt Serenity is pregnant. Atticus and Kurai wish to become pregnant soon. Even Uncle Mokuba says him and Aunt Erin are trying for kids.**

**My family is huge already. And it is only going to continue growing for like ever. I guess everyone will have to put up with very little Christmas presents from one couple. Too many little ones to buy for, ah I can't believe it. Now Bakura tells me that next week we have to have a Glucose Screen for detecting gestational diabetes. I so don't want to be poke three times by a damn needle.**

**But it has to be done, which sucks for me. Mom says it has already happened to her three times before that he is ready for it this time. And he hopes this baby will be the last one.**

**I don't want to have it done, but Chazz says he'll tie me to the bed if he has too. Of course with the way my mind has been lately I kind of took that a completely different way. You know the kind, handcuffs, a bed, and two very naked people. Shit! I'm blushing like mad and now Chazz wants to know what I am thinking about or even what I'm writing about. I found this song that I like. Here I'll write it out.**

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**The world is in your hand **

**But I will fight until the end **

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**Don't follow your command **

**But I will fight and I will stand**

**When darkness falls **

**Pain is all **

**The Angel of Darkness **

**Will leave behind **

**And I will fight**

**The love is lost **

**Beauty and light **

**Have vanished from **

**Garden of delight **

**The dreams are gone **

**Midnight has come **

**The darkness is our new kingdom**

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**The world is in your hand **

**But I will fight until the end **

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**Don't follow your command **

**But I will fight and I will stand**

**Hunt goes on **

**Deep in the night **

**Time to pray **

**Down on your knees **

**You can't hide from the **

**Eternal light **

**Until my last **

**Breath I will fight **

**I will fight...**

**I will fight…**

**I will fight…**

**I will fight…**

**Now realize **

**The stars they die **

**Darkness has **

**Fallen in paradise**

**But we'll be strong **

**And we will fight **

**Against the **

**Creatures of the night **

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**The world is in your hand **

**But I will fight until the end **

**Angel of darkness **

**Angel of darkness **

**Don't follow your command **

**But I will fight and I will stand**

**It's by ****Alex C and the name of the song is called Angel of Darkness.**

**Chazz says it has nothing to do with him. I agree, but to tell you the truth to me Chazz is my Angel of Darkness. Chazz is my angel and he is always dressed in black. Thus he is my Angel of Darkness.**

**At night, before we go to bed, Chazz always places his head on my abdomen to listen to our child's heartbeat. I also feel jerking movements coming from the little guy. I asked Bakura about it and he said that those jerking movements are when the baby has hiccups. My poor baby gets hiccups already. The little man isn't lucky, even I hate having hiccups.**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) http:/ www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-21-25

It's coming along wonderful!

So!

Review and continue reading and casting your vote please!


	26. Chapter 26

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own you will see soon.

Chrisandersenyuki: Yup, yup, I had to put it in because of my research on unborn babies.

JudaiLover74: Here's some action outside of the Journal.

* * *

Week Twenty-Five: he now measures about 8.8 inches from crown to rump and weighs 1.5 pounds. His skin now becomes opaque instead of transparent. His body is still covered with folds like a puppy dog that need to grow into his skin.

His heartbeat can be heard through a stethoscope or, depending on the position of the baby, by others putting an ear against Jaden's belly. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**I'm bleeding sometimes because of hemorrhoids. Every time I start bleeding Chazz has me take a bath to soothe them as much as he can. Bakura has given me medicated wipes to use while I'm attending classes. So if I start during a class, I can leave and use them in the bathroom.**

**Chazz usually goes with me as long as we are not in Dr. Crowler's class. He, for some reason likes to make our lives living hell. I can't help but think he doesn't want me and Chazz together or for my child to be born alive. For three damn days I had to eat 150 grams of carbohydrates. Right now I am hungry.**

**I am not allowed to eat for up to 14 hours before the damn test. All I can do is sip water. So I'm sitting here in the hospital wing waiting for Bakura to come. I believe Chazz is more nervous about the shots than I am. I'm used to them, I just don't like them. I have to have three of them one hour apart.**

**Well Bakura just walked into the room. I now have to go get a shot. Be back soon.**

_**Jaden Kaiba**_

"Ok Jaden, hop up on here now," smiles Bakura patting the bed. "Did you bring something to do to keep you busy?"

"Yeah, I brought some reading material," I smile as I sit down and wait for the first shot of the day.

"Jaden, first I'm going to take a blood sample to measure your fasting blood glucose level. You'll get the other three shots afterwards," smiles Bakura at my face.

Damn! I don't wanna have four shots. I let Bakura stick me with a needle in my left arm. He smiles as he walks away. Now, I have the second of the four shots. I wonder what is going to happen.

I wait about twenty minutes before he comes back into the room, with a vial in his hands. I wonder what that vial is for, and I don't like the looks of those needles either. I sigh and watch Bakura sets down the needle.

"Well it seems you are little low, so I want you to drink this. We'll have to wait an hour before I can draw more blood for the tests," smiles Bakura handing me the vial.

I stare at if for a minute before swallowing it in one gulp. I am so glad that it was a small amount I had to drink. I open a school book, and start reading about the different kinds of traps there are. I look up when I feel Bakura moving around beside me.

"Alright, it is time for the first blood to be drawn. We'll have to wait an hour before we drawn the next time, and we'll have the results from the first one by than," smiles Bakura walking over so he can draw blood from my right arm.

I close my eyes and wait until I know for sure he is gone. I pick up my school book and continue to read. I have nothing better to do but read. Even though I'm bored and know all of this already. I just don't know all of the cards out there in the game.

Once again I only look up when I hear movement. Chazz also looks up from his book he's reading. Bakura walks into the room with a new needle. Damn these hours are going by faster than I thought they would.

_Of course they are, you're reading something that interests you. I wonder why Bakura just didn't ask me to do this for you._

**Maybe he has his reasons. We are supposed to be trying to get rid of you.**

_True._

"Only one more to go after this one, you should be happy that you have two hours left," chuckles Bakura as he walks up to my left arm.

"Yeah, I can't wait until it is over with," I growl out burying my head into my book again.

I try to ignore Chazz and Bakura talking about something before Bakura left to run the tests on my blood again. I try not to let it affect me. I mean I have about two hours to go then I can eat and leave.

I'm starving and I can't eat until the last one is drawn. And that isn't for another hour. I hate waiting for things like food. I ate a lot when I wasn't pregnant now I eat double of what I did before.

Someone's going to be cooking a huge meal just to feed me. Oh well,, father is paying for it, and he knows I can eat a lot on my own. I do take after my mother. He eats a lot, and even more when pregnant.

I don't realize that I lost myself in my own thoughts until I hear the door open. I look up to see Bakura carting in a trolley full of food. I can't wait to be able to dig into that food. Bakura chuckles and takes out a needle.

I don't bother closing my eyes, I just watch the food. I am so hungry right now, that I can't believe I survived this long without eating anything but drinking water. Bakura walks away, saying I can eat before he disappears behind the doors. (2)

Chazz helps me out, by handing me a plate and a fork. I start eating the food in front of me. I don't eat too fast because I don't want to make myself sick. Chazz nods his head in approval because he knows I would just shovel this in if I wasn't thinking about it.

Now all we have to do is to wait for Bakura to come back and tell us if everything is a go or not. I truly hope it is a go because I don't want anything to go wrong during this pregnancy. I want my baby to live a really healthy life.

_And I'm sure it will happen. I can't see into the future but I can tell that you will make sure that nothing will happen to your son, like what happened to you. Now calm down about it, I highly doubt that anything will be wrong._

**I know but I can't help but feel at least a little scared, I mean everything is going great, so my luck is bound to run out at one point.** I sigh and push the food away. I'm full and don't want to eat anymore.

Good thing I didn't leave very much left. I smile as Chazz starts eating what is left. I do feel a little sorry for Chazz; he didn't any breakfast this morning either. He was a little too worried about me to eat.

A few minutes later, Bakura walks back into the room smiling his head off. I wonder what my results are. It seems I'll find out in a few minutes time. I sigh as he comes and stands in front of me.

"Good news. Everything is looking great," speaks Bakura. "Your pregnancy is going by with you and your baby being healthy. Let's hope you two stay healthy."

"Thanks Bakura. I hope so too," I smile as I slide down from the bed I was sitting on.

"We'll see you when we need to see you again," smiles Chazz leading me out the door.

"Chazz, he seems to be kicking more than usual," I smile while rubbing my stomach.

"Maybe he just wants to show he knows you are there young mother," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"Young Mother?" I ask him.

"You're young and going to be called mother by Starflower," smiles Chazz as I lift an eyebrow at the name he gave my son.

"Starflower?" I question.

"I figure we can't call him he, it, or baby all the time. I picked Starflower, because he's our flower of love and the star of our hope," shrugs Chazz looking at me for an answer.

"Starflower, I like it," I smile up at him.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) http: / / www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-26-30

Page 174-76 (2) http: / / www. babycenter .com/0_glucose-screening-and-glucose-tolerance-test_?articleId=1483&page=2#articlesection2

Now I want you to vote for the name you like best for Joey's baby girls name here are three, Saphira, Lily, or Rose.

Thanks for voting and we'll see what happens.

So!

Review and continue voting and reading please!


	27. Chapter 27

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Chrisandersenyuki: So, here's the next chapter.

JudaiLover74: Well, that wasn't really a choice for name but just a nickname for the baby.

Hikaru2008: Yay for votes!

* * *

Week Twenty-Six: he measures about 9.2 inches from crown to rump and weighs almost 2 pounds now. His hearing is fully developed. His pulse increases as he reacts to sound. He moves in rhythm to music. His lungs are still growing but are not yet mature. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**I'm still only putting on about a pound a week, which I find to be wonderful because I don't want to gain anymore than what I have. Chazz loves just placing his head down on my stomach just so he can listen and feel Starflower move. Starflower is causing me some rib pain because he is growing and pushing upward.**

**Sometimes I get heartburn really bad because of it. I like looking at the ultra sound monitor. I can see on one side the patterns of Starflower's brain waves. We can see if he is asleep or awake too. Sartorious is also happy about the progress I have made without harming my child with any stress the memories cause me.**

**I'm happy with the way things are going with Chazz and me. We are not having anal sex yet but then again I'm not ready for that and he knows it too. We fool around a lot, and he is so patient with me. He won't do anything I don't ask for, and he lets me know what he wants as well. He says in our relationship we are equals.**

**I love him so much for that. I really do love him. He is the best person in the world for me. I know it. I can feel it deep within my soul that he was born just for me. Or maybe I was born just for him. Either way, he has my soul, heart, mind, and body. He's had it from the first time we met.**

**I'm thinking about letting him see my wings for the first time. I wonder if our son will be born with wings as well. I know I was, and I was taught how to hide them after a while. My mother and father hid them first because I couldn't. I didn't know how, and I and I had to learn how to.**

**I have never shown anyone my wings. Father says my wings should only be shown on the night of my wedding. To show my husband what I truly look like. I agree with father but not all the way. Mother says he thinks they should be shown before marriage. One never knows how someone is going to take to their partner having wings.**

**Father and Mother both agree that if the person is right for you, they'll only find you more beautiful with your wings. I wonder how Chazz is going to react to that. I'm hoping he'll just say I'm even more beautiful than he first though. Can't help what I feel or hope he says to me. He's just too perfect not to expect him to accept my wings.**

_**Jaden Kaiba**_

"Chazz, I want to show you something?" I ask him one night.

"Sure," speaks Chazz sitting down.

"Here," I say taking my shirt off.

I concentrate wanting my wings to appear. My wings appear folded up and I spread them out. My wings are pure black with red on the tips. I watch his face but I can't tell what he is thinking or feeling.

"Jaden, you have the most beautiful wings in the world. How did you get them?" smiles Chazz walking up to me.

"The Shadow Realm gave them to me. Our children will have them as well," I say as Chazz roams his hands over my wings.

"I love them," smiles Chazz before kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-26-30

Here are the votes for Joey's baby girl:

Saphira = 1

Lily = 1

Rose =

Starflower = 1 Err...It wasn't a choice but someone did pick it, so I put it up.

So!

Review and cast ye votes!


	28. Chapter 28

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many.

Chrisandersenyuki: Isn't he?

Hikaru2008: This chapter is short as well, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Week Twenty-seven: he measures about 9.6 inches from crown to rump and weighs a little more than 2 pounds. His hands are active and muscle coordination is such that he can get his thumb into his mouth. Thumb-sucking calms the baby and strengthens his cheek and jaw muscles. He can cry now. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**I can see stretch marks, but barely. The wheat germ oil I just helps get rid of the stretch marks. I've gain weight again and I can hardly move without needing Chazz to help me sit or stand or even lay down! My balance isn't what it used to be. I have a hard time keeping it! I've talked with Chazz and Bakura about what I want happening during the delivery.**

**I'm learning about the signs of labor, as well as when it could be a false labor. Chazz and I are also learning about how far apart the contractions should be before calling in Bakura. Father says he has hired our old pediatrician that will be for my children to come and for my mom's **_**(hopefully)**_** last child.**

**Bakura has told me to look over and plan my birthing plan for what I want my labor and delivery to be like. So I have started to do so, and I find that I have it completed already. Here's what it looks like.**

**Present during Labor: Family, Friends, Partner**

**Present during Deliver: Partner**

**Film the Labor and Delivery**

**Walk around during First Stages**

**24-hour rooming with Baby, Private Room**

**Semi-reclining Position, Chazz behind Me**

**Combine Breast-feeding and Formula-feeding**

**Baby fed When Need To**

**I'm going to be bringing a few things with me, like:**

**A Bathrobe**

**Slippers**

**Change of Clothes**

**Own Food**

**Going Home Clothes for Everyone including Son**

**Flat Shoes**

**Baby Things**

**Infant Car Seat**

**A Receiving Blanket**

**A pair of Booties**

**A Cap**

**And Baby Nail Clippers **(2)

**Well that is all I can think of to write for now, but I'll most likely be back if something happens. I am hoping with not happen, I don't want anything happening to me or to my baby.**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: http: / /www. webmd .com/baby/your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-26-30

Proof is here: http: / / www. babycenter .com/ tool.? intcmp=Nav_Global_Tools

Here is the top two for Joey's baby girl:

Saphira

Lily

Thanks for the votes and things.

So!

Review and read on please!


	29. Chapter 29

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many others.

Chrisandersenyuki: Yup, he's ready for when Starflower comes.

Hikaru2008: Here's the next one and I promise you another chapter a few minutes after I upload this one.

Drindalis: I'm happy you like both stories, here's the next story and don't be mad if the name isn't the one you picked.

JudaiLover74: Very close. I see, hmm never thought about that before.

* * *

Week Twenty-eight: he measures about 10 inches from crown to rump, or a total length of about 15.75 inches from head to toe, and weighs about 2.4 pounds. His brain waves show rapid eye movement (REM) sleep, which means your baby may be dreaming. His eyelids are opening. Branches of lungs are developing. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**My god my legs are cramping big time, and my ankles and feet are swelling. I can't sleep for long hours now. I have to stop every few feet because of shortness of breath. My lower abdominal aches all the time, I also have false contractions once in a while. I go to the bathroom a lot because the baby is pushing on my bladder.**

**Bakura says that my son could survive now if I were to give birth prematurely. I just hope it never comes to that. It would be horrible if I had to give birth before his due date. Starflower should stay inside until he is completely ready to come out. Chazz and I also have agreed that we will not circumcise our son.**

**God I can't believe that Chazz and I think of Starflower being both of ours instead of just mine.**

**Chazz still calls me Young Mother. I sometimes complain to him but to tell you the truth I actually like being called Young Mother by Chazz. It makes me feel so wonderful. I'm going to be a mother. Chazz and I are going to be raising a child together. We are going to get married and live a happily ever after. I just can't wait for everything to fall into place.**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) www. mebmb .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-26-30

Here is the winner for Joey's baby girl:

Is a tie. I guess it is up to me to pick the winner.

I might have more voting times but I'm not sure about it. I don't know what is going to come. You'll just have to wait and see.

So!

Review and thanks for voting but read on please!


	30. Chapter 30

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many others.

This is just a gift to the fans of this story.

* * *

Week Twenty-Nine: he measures about 10.4 inches from crown to rump, or a total length of about 16.7 inches from head to toe, and weighs about 2.7 pounds. His eyes are almost always blue and can distinguish bright sunlight or artificial light through the uterine wall. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**Starflower is not moving around as much as he used to and it has gotten Chazz down some. I did tell him it won't be much longer before Starflower comes, and that seems to cheer him up. I told Chazz that I am a fat person now, and he keeps telling me that I am not fat but pregnant.**

**I'm so excited and scared about becoming a mother, and having to take care of Starflower. I'm hoping that everything goes wonderfully during my labor and delivery. My blood pressure has raised some but Bakura says that it is nothing to worry about for now. I keep forgetting to write in this damn thing because of everything that is going on.**

**I mean, Jadai and I are coming closer to the memory of what happened before Kurai found Markus raping me. I have always wondered what kinds of things were happening because I truly don't remember what happened before I was crying in Kurai's arms. Kurai has never told me because he believes that I am better off without him telling me what went on between Kurai and Markus.**

**There isn't much left to say, I mean my friends are busy studying for the end of the year exams, or hanging out with their boyfriends and girlfriends. So I don't get to see them all that much. I can't complain really, I don't want them to see me like I am. I cry a lot, I scream at Chazz for no reason, and I do other weird things. Like the food I request or make on my own. Sometimes I wonder how Starflower's taste buds are going to be like.**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) www. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-26-30

Wow so far into the story line. I'm hoping to have this finished soon.

So!

Review and continue on please!


	31. Chapter 31

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many that will come when it is time.

This is another gift for everyone. Jaden is close to labor time.

* * *

Week Thirty: he measures about 17 inches from head to toe and weighs about 3 pounds. He's growing plumper and beginning to control his own body temperature. His eyebrows and eyelashes are fully developed, and hair on his head is getting thicker.

His head and body are now proportioned like a newborn's. His hands are now fully formed and fingernails are growing. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**I can't believe I have had my first real false contraction today. It was right after my session with Sartorious. It seems we will have to stop the sessions until after I give birth because it is becoming dangerous for Starflower and me. Chazz went nuts when he saw what was happening to me.**

**He screamed at Sartorious and blamed him for what was happening. He kind of took it in stride and said no more sessions until it was safe for me to continue. Chazz agreed and so didn't I. Even Jadai agreed because he didn't want anything horrible going wrong with my pregnancy.**

**Jadai talks to me more and more because he knows that someday in the future I won't have anyone in my head but myself. Jadai says he is really a part of me that can think on his own and once we are done he'll think with me and be me. I got confused when he said that.**

**I wish I could duel. I miss dueling so much. I want to have fun. I think my monsters are starting to miss me as well. Winged Kuriboh is always around, I even have to put up with the Ojama's whenever Chazz leaves the room for a little while and leave me by myself. I keep telling them that I am fine and will be fine.**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) www. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-26-30

So!

Review because they help me continue! Continue reading please!


	32. Chapter 32

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own many and very soon some will show up. Next chapter is going to be very explosive.

* * *

Week Thirty-one: he measures about 18 inches long from head to toe and weighs about 3.5 pounds. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**I hate gaining weight, I hate that my back hurts, and I hate the fact that I've got a long way to go before I give birth. I'm still happy that it isn't that far away but I am so nervous about what is going to happen during everything. I am always practicing my breathing and relaxation exercises because I know how important they are.**

**Bakura told me that now Starflower can hear distinct sounds like my voice and if I play music instead of just hearing vibrations. I sometimes wonder what Starflower will look like. Hopefully nothing like his father, even though I know that is impossible. Chazz still reads to me whenever we have nothing to do.**

**We sit down and he opens up a book and starts reading to me and to Starflower. So I know he'll take to Chazz because Starflower hears his voice right alongside my voice. Sometimes I believe that Starflower kicks me as if he is trying to answer questions that I know I ask out loud.**

**I rather like that I won't be seeing Sartorious today because I was getting a little annoyed with the man. I mean I could do what he is supposed to do by myself. As long as Chazz is beside me, so I don't see why I need the sessions to begin with. Chazz says that Starflower should be very happy to be in this world very soon.**

**I think I am warming up to the nickname Young Mother. I find it so sweet that he gave me and Starflower here a nickname. He didn't have to and that is what makes it so special to me. He did it because he wanted us to have a nickname. He also said I should get used to being called mother because Starflower will call me that.**

**I don't know how I will react if Starflower calls me mama for the first time in my life. I may warm up to it because he is my precious son. Chazz asks me about once a week if we are still going to name Starflower the name we picked out weeks ago. I keep giving him the same answer, yes we are.**

_**Jaden Kaiba

* * *

**_

Proof is here: (1) www. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-31-34

So!

Review because I love reviews! Continue reading because it helps me to continue writing!


	33. Chapter 33

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai and many more.

Chrisandersenyuki: I'm glad you can't wait for the birth, I can't wait either!

UnratedCrimonBlood: You're still reading, yay! I'm glad you still enjoy this story, it doesn't have long before it comes to an end.

Hikaru2008: Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Week Thirty-two: he measures about 18.9 inches long from head to toe and weighs almost 4 pounds. He fills almost all the space in Jaden's uterus now, either lying with his head up or sometimes still with enough room to do somersaults.

A layer of fat is forming underneath his thin, wrinkly skin. He's practicing opening his eyes and breathing. (1)

* * *

**Dear Journal**

**Bakura wants us to meet every four days now because I am male and my pregnancy is very dangerous. I have a lot of backaches almost every couple of hours, and my legs cramping if I am in one spot for too long or I walk a little more than my legs can handle. Starflower just wants to make my life miserable.**

**I remember waking up yesterday and I had this yellowish fluid coming out of my breasts. Chazz told me that Bakura said that it would happen only that once. And I am glad that it stopped after a few minutes. Bakura says that I am carrying lower, smaller, and more compact because of the size and position of Starflower, and because of my body type, and how much I have gained in weight.**

**As well as the fact that I am a male and I am not even 19 years old yet. I don't like that I have to drink more water, because it makes me have to pee. My legs are always elevated when I am sitting down. I lie on my left side and I have to wear stockings that support my feet for when I walk around.**

**I haven't been feeling all to well for the last couple of hours. We've called Bakura and he is on his way here to take care of the problem. I'm not too sure if anything is going right. Bakura doesn't want me to walk around anymore, so I'm on bed rest until it is time to give birth. I hope nothing is wrong!**

_**Jaden Kaiba**_

My water broke early!

Bakura has Chazz and me in a helicopter some of my friends are with me. Bakura is hospitalizing me because he believes I'll go into labor prematurely. I hope Bakura is wrong. I don't want to have Starflower one month and two weeks early.

I'm scared!

Dad is going to be there for a little while than he's going home to be with mom. So good thing I'm having the whole thing filmed. If I go into labor early, no one will miss what happens. Mom and dad most likely won't be able to come because mom is as far along as I am in his pregnancy.

I'm placed in a private room, a room where my baby will be placed regardless of what is going on with Starflower. Bakura tells me that he can't stop me from going into labor. At least some of my friends are here, and so is my partner.

I'm walking around right now for the first stages of my labor. Chazz is helping me walk because I need the help badly. All I know is that I have to wait for a little while before I'm allowed to start the real part of delivery.

As much as I love Starflower, I really want him out of me as soon as he can come out. Bakura has just walked into the room. I wonder what is going to happen. I smile at him as Chazz helps me to sit down.

"It seems that your body just can no longer hold your son. It is because you are just too young to carry a child to term. We shall now see how much you have dilated. If you are about nine, you'll have to stay off your feet until you are fully dilated. Now up onto the bed," smiles Bakura patting the bed.

"I'll help," speaks Chazz helping get up onto the bed.

"Thanks Chazz. You know doc. I don't like being in this thing. My butt shows and I can't wear anything underneath it because I'm giving birth," I complain as Bakura and Chazz helps me up the bed so I can lie down for Bakura.

"I know Jaden, but there is nothing we can do about it," smiles Bakura as I spread my legs, letting Bakura have his look.

"Don't worry Jaden. It won't be long before we have a son, and you'll be able to dress in real pajama's," smiles Chazz kissing me to distract me from Bakura and the contractions.

"Whatever," I breathe as a contraction laces my body. "Damn these things hurt." I gasp out in pain.

"Good news Jaden. You only need to be dilated two more inches before we can start the delivery," smiles Bakura walking out of the room for a few minutes.

"Here that Kurai, soon," I smile at my brother who has a camera in his hands.

"Good, I get a nephew soon," remarks Kurai still recording what is happening.

I sigh and lay back on the bed. I won't be allowed to walk around now. I'll have to lie on this bed for the remainder of my time here. That is until I am able to walk around again without a baby being inside of me.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) http:/ www. webmd .com/baby/ your-pregnancy-week-by-week-weeks-31-34

Oh my god, (Authoress runs in a circle). How in the hell am I going to do the birthing scene? Breath in and Breath out, everything will be fine. I can survive this one. Alright so next chapter Jaden gives birth to his son. Hope to see you there!

So!

Review and continue reading please!


	34. Chapter 34

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Seth.

JudaiLover74: Thanks for that encouragement!

Chrisandersenyuki: I agree with you.

GoddessOfPhantoms: It's not too much detail but enough to know what is going on.

Hikaru2008: Here it is.

* * *

"Jaden it is time for the delivery. Now you have chosen to have an epidural done. So a nurse will set it up for you, then Chazz can get behind you so you stay in the semi-reclining position you wished for," smiles Bakura as a nurse walks into the room with a few things in her hands.

The nurse helps me roll onto my side. The nurse cleans my back up. The nurse then injects me with some numbing medicine. I can feel the spot going numb. I can feel the needle going into my lower back.

I don't feel anything as she passes a catheter through it, or when she pulls the needle out. I feel the tape she places on my back to keep the catheter in place. This way medicine can be administered through the catheter to me when I need it. (1)

The nurse helps me so I can lie back down. I know I won't disturb the catheter now. They give me a test to make sure the epidural is in the right place. Now I can tell they are giving me a full dose because the pain of my contractions has dulled greatly.

The epidural is going to deliver continuous pain relief to the lower part of my body. This will allow me to remain fully conscious during my delivery. The nurse is going to monitor Starflowers heart rate and take my blood pressure every five minutes to make sure the epidural isn't having any negative effects on me. (2)

Bakura helps me lift my legs into position so he can monitor how much longer I need to wait before he starts the C-section. I can't wait for this baby to be born. So while I'm waiting I'll check out my private birthing room.

I didn't pay much attention when I was first in here. There the large bed I'm on, a bathroom from the looks of it to the right, and a living room not too far from the bed. The lighting is low, and I can feel it is supposed to be intimate.

Bakura helps me sit up some, to let Chazz crawl behind me. We both agreed he would sit behind me and help me keep calm and to encourage me along. Starflower's heart rate and my contractions are being recorded.

Bakura says it is an electronic fetal monitor, and it is to make sure the Starflowers heart rate doesn't speed up. Bakura says if his heart rate speeds up, it means stress on the baby and that is not good. (3)

I can see why he wants it on during my delivery, because Starflower is going to be premature add on to the fact that I am a teen male giving birth. I gasp in pain as the contractions are not even a minute apart now.

"Bakura, can you start now yet?" I ask in a strained voice.

"Soon Jaden you have to be patient and let it come in time," answers Bakura taking a look. "On my mark I want you to breathe deeply while I make the cut, Chazz you're to help him out."

"Finally," I breathe as pain ripples through my body again.

"Ready when you are Bakura," speaks Chazz as he kisses my neck.

"On three," smiles Bakura up at me "One, Two, and Three."

"I hate this," I scream as Bakura starts cutting into my flesh. The pain isn't as bad as I thought but it still hurts.

"Alright, keep breathing Jaden. I need you to stay conscious so I can keep an eye on how you are faring," speaks Bakura as he does something I can't see.

"You are never touching me in anyway _EVER!" _I growl out.

"Sshh, no worry about anything right now except Starflower," whispers Chazz into my ear; I nod my head in understanding.

"Good, I can see his head now," smiles Bakura looking back down after talking to me.

"Don't worry too much," smiles Bakura as he does something below me. "I'm pulling him out now."

I nod my head. I lean against Chazz as I feel Starflower being pulled from my body. Damn that hurts! Chazz leans down and kisses my neck, telling me what a good job I am doing right now.

"Bakura is cleaning Starflowers nose and mouth right now, which is why you are allowed to rest for a few minutes," whispers Chazz in my ear. (4)

I sigh in relief and relax my body. I am glad I can relax for a few minutes, my body feels so heavy right now. I just wish I could get some sleep right now, but I know I have to wait until after I know Starflower. I hear a cry break through the air. I watch as Chazz gets to cut the cord and my baby is taken out of my sight to be cleaned and taken care of properly.

"I'm removing the placenta," smiles Bakura.

"Sleep Jaden, I can take care of everything else. Don't worry you'll be able to see Starflower when you wake up," smiles Chazz into my ear.

I fall asleep as Bakura moves to stitch me up. I wake up to the crying of a baby. I look around and find the source of the baby crying to the right of me. I can see the baby through the glass, but my mind doesn't seem to be working that well right now.

He has barely any hair, but it looks black like Chazz's and I can't tell his eye color yet. She gives him a bottle. He's beautiful! My Starflower is so beautiful.

She smiles at me and walks back out of the room. I continue to watch my son for a little while. I don't remember falling back asleep because the next time I open my eyes, Chazz is sitting in a chair with Starflower close by in his incubator.

"Hey Jaden, how are you feeling?" asks Chazz when he notices I'm awake.

"I'm tired and a little bit sore," I answer him honestly.

"Bakura just went to get some papers and he'll be back to explain things to you, now that you are awake," speaks Chazz leaning up to kiss me on the lips.

"Sounds good, how is he?" I ask him, hoping he knows which person I'm talking about.

"Starflower is not doing so hot, but Bakura is doing everything within his power to make sure Starflower survives," smiles Chazz knowing it's the best he can do for now.

I just nod my head and continue to stare at my son. He looks so small in that damn incubator. I just can't believe that my little Starflower still has to fight for his life. I sigh as I turn my head to look at the door as it opens to reveal Bakura.

"How are you feeling Jaden?" asks Bakura walking up to me and touching my forehead.

"Sore, tired, and worried about my son," I answer turning to look back at my son.

"I have good news and bad news about your little man. I am going to say that the reason you gave birth prematurely is because of three things. One, is you just did not gain enough weight to support the baby. I'm not blaming you for that and you should not either. I believe what you had gone through with Markus is the reason for that. Two, is you are under the age of 19 and many under that age just can't carry to full term. We are lucky that you didn't miscarry because of that. Last but not least, your hormonal balance was not as balanced as it should have been. Again not your fault," speaks Bakura as I listen to him.

"I see, at least we are both alright. That is all that matters to me," I state softly keeping my eyes on my Starflower.

"Now we decided not to put your baby in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit because you have a private rooming with your baby. Now the baby will meet his basic needs which are warmth, nutrition, and protection. We have weighted your son and he is just a bit smaller than the average baby. This is normal for a premature so don't worry about that," smiles Bakura at the look on my face.

"Fine, I won't," I say in a huff.

"Good, now since he is premature we have put in an incubator which are transparent and surround him in warmth, which decrease his chances of infection and limits water loss. He be feed milk which is pumped through a tube that goes from his nose to his stomach.

"We are feeding him slowly because he is at risk of developing Necrotizing Enterocolitis or NEC, which is mainly an intestinal infection. We are adding special fortifiers to the milk, which will give your son the minerals, and vitamins that he really needs. He is also receiving additional calcium, and phosphorus.

"We are going to keep adjusting his diet so we can keep his blood glucose, salt, potassium, calcium, phosphate, and magnesium within a normal range. We are keeping an eye on his jaundice which should go away in a week or two. Your son will be monitored for Apnea, which is when he stops breathing and needs to be jolted back to breathing. Thus, there will always be a nurse in here to keep an eye on that," speaks Bakura.

"Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on him when I'm not sleeping or out of the room to get you something to eat," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"Thanks," I whisper back, leaning into Chazz.

"We've closed off his Ductus Arteriosus, which was a tiny blood vessel that had connected his main blood vessel because he didn't get oxygen from his lungs but now he needs too, with ibuprofen. So, you don't need to worry about blood getting into his lungs. We have also done the Retinopathy of Prematurity.

"This exam makes sure your baby doesn't have a possibility of blindness or glasses. Your son passed which means he won't need glasses and will definitely not be blind. We will ask that before you touch anything once you are allowed to leave your bed to wash your hands. This will have to be done frequently so no bacteria will grow or have a chance to infect your son," smiles Bakura as he walks over to my son. (5)

"I see, I'll be careful, I don't want anything to harm my son," I say out loud.

"Same here," nods Chazz as he pulls me tighter against him.

"Today, you can watch as we put an ID band on your son and footprint him. Don't worry we'll make a copy for you," smiles Bakura as a nurse walks into the room.

"Even I have one Jaden, so don't you," smiles Chazz showing me his ID band and mine.

"Nice," I grin watching Bakura take the glass off my son. He places an ID band around his small arm, and the nurse takes his footprints, than wipes the ink off his foot.

"He's already had a bath, so if you like we can pull this closer, so you can get a better view of your son," speaks Bakura as he puts the glass back in place to protect my son. (6)

"I would like that," I smile as Bakura pulls the incubator closer to my bed. "My baby" I breathe out.

"Yes, Seth Reeve Kaiba," smiles Chazz as he watches my face.

"Princeton, once we are married," I respond and his smile widens.

"So for now I shall leave you guys alone," smiles Bakura as he walks towards the door.

"What about the pediatric exam, and the newborn hearing tests, and the prick on his heal to look for disorders and the hepatitis B vaccine?" I ask Bakura before he can leave the room.

"Jaden, you have been out for three days, everything has been taken care of. I held off on the ID band for you to see when you wake. Don't worry about anything but getting better. Since you were vaccinated we gave him his shot, so don't worry too much. I'll make sure your son can go home with you as soon as can be," smiles Bakura walking out of the room.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) http:/ www. babycenter .com/0_epidural-pain -relief-for-labor_

Proof is here: (2) http:/ www. pregnancy /

Proof is here: (3) http:/ www. childbirth .org/

Proof is here: (4) http:/ www. babycenter .com/ 0_what-happens-to-your-baby-after-delivery_

Proof is here: (5) http:/ www. kidshealth .org/parent/

Proof is here: (6) http:/ www. babycenter .com/0_what-happens -to-your-baby-after-delivery_

I put a lot of research into this before even trying to do this chapter. I started doing research way before I was even going to reach this chapter because I wanted to be ready to make it as real as possible. I hoped it worked!

So!

Review and tell me what you think! Continue reading as well please!


	35. Chapter 35

Hardly Free: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own woman in wheelchair, nurse, Violet, Kurai, Seth, and Saphira.

JudaiLover74: Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Chrisandersenyuki: Soon, yes, when I dunno. Keep reading to find out.

Hikaru2008: Yay! Yea there was lots of research and still more research to come.

* * *

I just sit and watch my son for a couple of hours. I didn't realize when I drifted off because when I woke up, I could hear a voice and my son is still beside my bed. Every couple of hours a nurse will come in and check Starflower's vitals' to make sure everything is as it needs to be with Starflower.

Chazz is always here when I wake up and he gives me food and water when I need it. I am so lucky to have Chazz. Chazz smiles as he moves to leave the room to get me something to eat.

As I sit and wait for Chazz to come back, I hear people talking outside my room. I don't want to listen so I don't bother trying to hear what they are talking about. Except the door to my room opens and in comes a nurse with a woman in a wheelchair.

"Let's meet the new mother in this room," smiles the nurse.

"Excuse me, but no one is allowed into these rooms, unless they get permission from me or my doctor," I state looking at the two.

"Sorry sir, but we just wanted to see the mother and her newborn, just tell us where the young mother is, so we may talk to her," speaks the woman in the wheelchair.

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed because the young mother is not a female. I just gave birth a couple of days ago to my son," I state smiling at my son in the incubator.

"Liar, the young mother must be somewhere because men can't give birth. Get out of here you sicko, before we call the cops on you. Men can't have children, just not possible, now get out of here," yells the woman in the wheelchair.

"I'm afraid I can't leave this room, why don't you just get out," I say back shaking my head.

"Please both of you. Mia, men can too give birth. Why Mr. Joseph Wheeler-Kaiba is going to give birth to his fourth child soon. And sir, please leave this room before the young mother comes back, she'll harm you if she thinks you have harmed her son," speaks the nurse softly.

"I am the mother, now please leave," I say trying not to cry.

"Sir, please just leave, don't cause any trouble," states the nurse.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" asks Chazz as he walks by the pair to place the food down next to me.

"No, but we came to see the young mother and this young man was in here, we are trying to get him to leave before the young mother comes in to find him here with her son," smiles the woman in the wheelchair.

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed that a woman gave birth in this room. For Jaden Kaiba just gave birth to his son, and Mr. Kaiba is this young man here," speaks Chazz just holding back his anger because I'm crying.

"Lies, get me out of here nurse. I don't want to be around liars," spits the woman as the nurse turns to leave.

"You two should have just told the truth," the nurse shakes her head.

"I bet you are a Baishunfu (whore), with an shiseiji (illegitimate child)," snarls the woman.

I start to hyperventilate because I can't take what she is saying to me. I'm having a nervous breakdown because of a woman with a closed mind.

"Yes, maybe he is a dansho (male prostitute), they sometimes have children from the ones they have sex with," snarls the nurse.

My entire body starts to shake, and I can feel the tears coming down my face. I can't believe what they are saying about me and my child. I'm shaking all, sobbing, and I can't breathe.

"Do you have a problem with danshoku (male homosexual love)? Is that why you are saying such vile and evil things about a new mother and his child?" snaps Chazz wanting to know the answer as much as I do.

"Nurse what is that patient doing in this private room?" barks Bakura walking into the room.

He must have come because of my monitor speeding up, I'm crying.

"We came to see the young mother but she seems to be out, and these two men claim something stupid. Get them out of here so the young mother won't be upset when she comes back," speaks the Nurse.

"How dare you call Jaden Kaiba a liar? Jaden Kaiba is that young man in that bed and that is his son. MR. KAIBA, his father would have your head if he knew how you were treating his son. Now get out of here before I fire you," barks Bakura as the nurse and woman leave.

"Sshh, Jaden. Calm down baby, everything will be alright. They just don't know anything at all," whispers Chazz into my ear, trying to calm me down.

"Jaden, please calm down. You could harm yourself if you get too upset before you are completely better," speaks Bakura softly as he walks over with a sedative in a needle.

"Give it...to me…and I'll…calm down…but I…don't think…I will…any other…way," I state as best I can.

"Alright," smiles Bakura giving me the sedative and I fall asleep before I could eat anything.

I wake up a couple days later to the room being full of friends and family. Some are waiting because as I could pick up from a conversation, Mom is giving birth. Christ a lot of things happen while I'm out of it.

"Morning Young Mother, how do you feel today?" asks Chazz smiling down on me.

"Better, if I could understand why everyone I know is in my room," I smile up at him.

"For two reasons, one, they wanted to make sure you are going to be fine and that Starflower will get better. Two, your mother went into labor yesterday and everyone believes your younger sister will be born today. Don't tell anyone but Bakura says it'll be another day before he gives birth," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"I won't tell a soul that can tell another," I smile as I look over at my son.

"My, this place is crowded for a private room," speaks a lady with long purple hair, and violet eyes, she's wearing very expensive clothes.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asks my nii-san Kurai walking up to the lady.

She ignores my brother in favor of looking around the room, her eyes landing on me and Chazz. She walks up to us, smiling as her eyes wander to Chazz and not me.

"My god, I rushed over the moment your brother's told me you had been hospitalized. But it seems that you are fine. I'll have to hurt your brothers later for lying to me. I just didn't want our first meeting to be with you hospitalized. I'm so glad nothing is wrong with you," the woman smiles at Chazz.

"I'm going to ask the same question, who are you?" speaks Chazz from behind me.

"Why I'm your fiancé Violet, of course," smiles the woman.

"I'm sorry but I'm already engaged to someone else," speaks Chazz tightening his grip on me.

"Slade didn't tell me that. All he said was the three Princeton brothers were to be my husband's," shrugs Violet looking unfazed.

"Pologamy, figures my brothers would try something like that just to keep complete control of the company," snorts Chazz.

"Pologamy?" I ask Chazz looking at him.

"It means ototo (younger brother), one person has several spouses but it is usually several women married to one man. Not the other way around," answers Kurai for me.

"Jerks," I growl out.

"Well, I never would have thought someone could hate Slade or Jagger. I find them sexy and can't wait to be married to them. I don't care if Chazz is a part of that or not, I find it better off without him. As he isn't even eighteen yet, he hasn't matured in the adult sense the way I like men," huffs Violet.

"Good because he wasn't going to be marrying you ever. He is mine, so just get lost," I growl out, glaring at her.

"Why? I never! How dare you talk to a lady like that? I'll have you know my family has power and money, you better watch what you say," gasps out Violet.

"I'll have you know my father is Seto Kaiba, he is the top dog around here. So it is you who should watch what you say," I growl as I struggle to sit up better.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba. Please forgive, it won't happen again," bows Violet leaving the room.

I slump back onto the pillows, breathing as my body relaxes. For a while there I thought she would try to take away my Chazz. I will not stand for anyone trying to take away my Chazz from me or Starflower.

I wonder what is happening with my mom, they might just bring him and my baby sister in here to share my room. I don't mind if Bakura does that. This way I can see my baby sister and my mom.

_Jaden, you need to stay calm because I'm sure nothing is going wrong. Your mother is a strong willed person. He can handle anything; just remember what he told you a long time ago when you were a child._

Flashback:

"Hey mom, why do we need to go to Egypt once a year?" I ask looking up at my mom. I'm only five.

"Because dear, we are descendants of the great Egyptians from thousands of years ago," speaks my mom, as he gets me ready for the trip.

"What does a descendant mean?" I ask watching mom pack.

"It means we can trace our ancestors back really far. We may have even been in a clan. A clan is where you can trace so far back to just one person," answers mom still packing.

"Were we important back then?" I ask mom.

"We were very important. We were strong young men that followed and severed those that needed and deserved it. We fought again many villains and always came out on top. We protected more than just our family, we protected everyone," speaks my mom softly as if remembering something.

End Flashback:

**I remember full well, that we are great spirits and souls from so long ago. We are strong. Mom and my sis will be okay. Thanks Jadai, you are the best. I don't really know what I will do without you.**

The next day mom and sis are wheeled into my room. I was right, they'll be staying with me. Mom and I are supposed to get out at the same time. Reeve will be able to leave with us and Saphira.

"Hey baby, how are you and Seth?" asks mom looking over at my son.

"We are fine, I can't wait to leave. Bakura said a few more weeks for us both and we can leave. How are Saphira and you doing?" I ask back after answering mom.

"We are fine. Saphira here is strong and healthy. Bakura has decided to let us out earlier than planned," smiles mom rocking Saphira back and forth in his arms.

"I can't wait to hold my son like that," I whisper looking at my son in the incubator.

He's still healing from being born one month and two weeks early. Bakura says that things are going along smoothly. We should be able to leave in about two weeks. I can't wait until Bakura releases us.

"Jaden, you should get some sleep, it's not healthy for you to be staying up at all hours of the night. We'll have enough troubles once we take Starflower home with us," speaks Chazz coming into the room.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about the future. You know all the wonderful things that will happen because we are parents now," I whisper so not to wake anyone else in this room up.

"We will be the best parents to him, and we'll make sweet love to each other, and we'll have more kids to raise in the future. I find that to be the perfect future," smiles Chazz climbing up onto the bed next to me.

"I agree," I smile closing my eyes.

I drift off to sleep with Chazz's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I know that the future Chazz has described will one day come true. There will be some before others, because I don't know how far we'll be able to get in the making love department.

* * *

Wow, Jaden has a baby sister that will be two months younger than his son. Isn't that cool or what? Time to move on though; I can't wait to see what comes next.

So!

Review and please review and please read on please! Oh and did I mention please!


	36. Chapter 36

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Seth, and Saphira.

JudaiLover74: Sorry, I didn't want you to cry! Even if you didn't really cry. Anyone here's the next chapter.

Chrisandersenyuki: Well, so people are just plain mean!

Hikaru2008: I'm glad you see that.

Anthornote: To see who's paying attention to the dear author. I am sorry for not updating in the last two weeks. As you might know or might not know, I am currently in my fourth year at college within the first semester. I have been pretty busy with school work but I had a small five day break from school. So, here you are with three chapters to read and review on. I cannot promise anymore chapters until after the 16th of December as finals are in two weeks for me. I will try to update every Saturday but I will not make any promises. So enjoy the next three chapters and hopefully review for each one!

* * *

Today, Bakura is coming in to take my son out of the incubator. I'll be able to hold my son for the first time since he was born. Chazz is right beside me waiting for the moment to see our son and to be able to hold him too.

Today, we can go home. Although there are a few things that need to be done first before we are allowed to leave with Reeve. Everything changes today. Today we go home, today I start breastfeeding Reeve, and Reeve's getting his hearing and eyes examined.

We'll have to go to Bakura's house for check up's at least once a month to make sure Reeve is developing the way he is supposed to. Chazz and I have also decided that once we get married, we are buying a mansion to live in.

Chazz calls it Nonlocal, because we will not live with either of our parents. I love living with my parents but I want to raise my kids in my own house and Chazz agrees with me. I sigh as I stand up, Chazz hands me my clothes.

I get to get dressed for the first time in a long time. They are sweatpants and shirt because I have to start working out to lose weight to wear normal clothes again. Chazz has already changed clothes and we have baby clothes for Reeve.

I slip on flat shoes so I don't get any more pressure. We have a small car which the car seat is set up in the back where I will be sitting as well. I have placed out on the hospital bed his baby blue jumper, a baby blue blanket, a pair of baby blue booties, and a baby blue cap.

"Alright Jaden, there are a few things that I need to go over before I take Seth Kaiba out of the incubator. First is the checkups for Seth will be once a month, on this day. During the checkup will consist of an eye exam, a hearing exam, the development of the nervous system, and his motor skills like smiling, sitting, and walking, as well as the positioning and tone of his muscles. Once he's about a year and a half old we'll start to keep an eye on his speech and behavioral development," starts Bakura. (1)

"That can all be done, you don't have to worry about that," I state looking at my son.

"Furthermore, Jaden and Chazz, I know, you have to take it slow in the intimacy department but I don't want you to stop because of Seth. I know that caring for a premature child is even more demanding than caring for a baby given birth on time. I also know you need to continue your sessions with Sartorious on top of everything. You need to work out to keep yourself healthy. You guys will have your hands full and I will ask you guys to remain at your parents for the next two years. Afterwards if everything is going smoothly, you guys can get your own home," finishes Bakura walking over to the incubator. (2)

I watch Bakura movements before turning my eyes onto my son. I walk over to the incubator slowly because I haven't walked in a while for very long, Chazz holding me by my waist so I don't fall. I smile as he picks up Starflower, and turns to hold his hands out at me.

"Here we go," smiles Bakura placing Reeve into my awaiting arms.

I smile as my arms wrap around my son, and I pull him close to my body. Chazz keeps a tight hold on me so I don't drop from the slight weight of my son Reeve. We both look down and stare at the small bundle that has survived so far. He's got blue eyes.

"Starflower is so small, we'll have to be careful to not hurt him," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"He'll sleep in our room in a crib until we can move," I whisper back smiling as I cradle Reeve's body to mine. "He's our precious baby."

"Alright, it is time to cut the babies nails. We'll do the hearing and eye exam next. And before you guys go anywhere. I want to make sure Jaden can breastfeed correctly. Then you guys can go home. Jaden you are to be on bed rest for another week. You may walk around for two hours a day during this week without carrying anything. Afterwards we'll see you can and cannot do until you are back in perfect condition. You are to exercise three times a week for thirty minutes per time," speaks Bakura as he clips Reeve's toe nails and finger nails.

I watch as Bakura gives Reeve his hearing and eye exam. I watch as Reeve moves his hands and arms around with his eyes open and watching everyone in the room. I can't believe my beautiful baby is going home with me today.

"He's all set to go, I just have a few more things to say before you guys can go and you'll meet your parents at the reception. The weight loss leaves you lighter and disoriented. You'll keep losing the weight with the extra fluid coming out through sweat and urine. Now it is time to breastfeed. He'll need feeding every two hours for another five months. Now you have to watch for nonverbal signs from each other and from Seth.

"These signs can and will tell you things that will help you raise Seth without harming him and keep communications with each other if you guys don't get much time to talk to each other. Signs from body, face, eye, space, touch, smell, and most important silence, if you fear that he's not breathing check closely at his chest, and see if you can feel him breathe on your cheek," smiles Bakura handing back Reeve. (3)

"Thanks now, how do I do this," I speak as I take my shirt off.

"You place him like this, place his mouth in front of the nipple, and he'll do the rest," smiles Bakura as I follow his instruction.

My god, it's such a weird sensation; it feels so weird to have my son sucking my nipple. I'll have to get used to this, but that may take a while. I wait until he lets go of my nipple to try my hand at burping him.

"One more thing, relax when you take walks it should help with the back pain, low, middle, and high," smiles Bakura giving me the discharge papers for me to sign.

"I can't wait to get out of here," I say signing the paper, and I hand it off to Chazz to sign before he hands it back to me to sign for my son.

I dress Reeve, as Chazz grabs our bags from our stay here. We leave the private room, heading down to the reception to meet my parents and baby sister. We leave the hospital together and get into the small car.

The two babies are placed into their car seats, mom on the left, I'm on the right. Chazz in front while dad drives. I'm on my way home, although I am a little sad that we will not be able to move out for another two years.

I need to make sure I have everything that he needs and that my room has his crib all set up. Since I'm new to the whole baby thing, I'm not really sure as to what is going to happen. I smile as I watch Reeve sleep.

"Honey why do you call Seth by his middle name?" asks my mom Joey.

"I call Reeve, Reeve because I want to. I figure if I call him Reeve, it gives me leeway to call him Seth for when he gets into trouble. Easier way for Reeve to know he is in trouble," I say shrugging my shoulder.

"I see, the way you are doing it there is three levels of trouble. First is just his first name, second is his first and second name, and third is his full name," hums Chazz from the front seat.

"I believe I shall stick with my method. As it worked with my last three children I believe it will work on Saphira," smiles my mom Joey.

"True," speaks my father Seto.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) http:/ www. kidshealth .org/parent/

Proof is here: (2) same as above

Proof is here: (3) http:/ www. babycenter. com/0_how-your-body-will-heal-after-a-vaginal-birth _11774 .bc

Decisions, Decisions, and so many of them I have to make. How will Jaden ever cope with them? I wonder what is to come and what will pass in the next couple of chapters.

So!

Review please! Reviewing feeds me and makes me type faster. Read the next couple of chapters before deciding if you don't want to continue but continue. I beg of you!


	37. Chapter 37

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Seth or should I say Reeve.

* * *

I enter our room, and walk over to the crib. I hand Reeve over to Chazz so I can inspect the crib my son will be sleeping in while we live with my parents. I want to make sure the crib is safe so nothing can go wrong while my son sleeps.

The crib is sturdy with slats that are not very wide and a firm mattress to go with it. The sheets fit the mattress and I take out all of the pillows because Bakura said pillows are not good for babies.

I smile as I notice the padding that rings the cribs interior, so Reeve won't hurt himself when he can move himself around. I check to make sure the blanket is as soft as it is supposed to be.

I yawn as Chazz dresses Reeve into one-piece sleepers. We are both going to go to bed. We need the sleep because Reeve can be awake in a couple of hours, and sleep is very important for us to keep moving.

"So I believe I should pick out some material to start reading to Reeve. Maybe something that will help him not become afraid of many things," speaks Chazz as we get ready for bed.

"Like what?" I ask him wondering what he has on his mind.

"It's called Kiss of Midnight by Lara Adrian. All that mattered was her baby. Keeping her safe. And she didn't dare do a thing, not even when those sharp teeth lunged toward her and bit down hard into her neck."

"I don't think so," I say as Chazz continues ignoring me.

"She stood utterly frozen with terror, clutching her baby close while her attacker drew hard at the bleeding gash he'd made in her throat," starts Chazz. (1)

"Chazz are you listening to me, I said no," I speak a little louder, getting his full attention.

"Yeah, I heard you," shrugs Chazz looking down into the book again.

"No, Chazz, did you hear what I said, did you process it and understand it, because there is a difference between hearing and listening to someone," I growl out taking the book away from Chazz and closing it.

"Ok, what were you say-," starts Chazz.

"NO, absolutely not," I interrupt him as I sit down on our bed.

"Why not?" asks Chazz sitting down on the bed next to me.

"I will not have you reading him scary bed time stories until he is like ten. I don't want him to have nightmares," I answer pulling the blankets down so I can crawl under them.

"Alright then, how about children stories done by the Brothers Grimm?" asks Chazz as looks at me.

"Not until he is old enough to understand they are not real," I answer him.

"Why not?" Chazz asks again.

"Because the Brothers Grimm's children stories can sometimes be gruesome among other things," I say shrugging my shoulders as I lay down in bed.

"Alright I concede. Goodnight Jaden," whispers Chazz into my ear as he pulls me close to his body.

"Goodnight Chazz," I whisper back as I flip the light switch off.

I know it's only early afternoon, and not a time when people should sleep. But hospital beds are hard to sleep in for very long with two people in them. They are only made to hold one person not two.

* * *

"I am so glad we have one-piece outfits for when we are not going anywhere," I smile as I struggle to put the one piece on Reeve.

Reeve is moving his arms and legs around thinking it is a game. He waves his limbs around as I struggle him into the one piece. Chazz is watching me from his spot at the door, laughing at the fact that I'm having a hard time.

"Maybe one piece's are not as great as I first thought they were," I sigh as I button up Reeve.

"Good things we have t-shirts, turtleneck, undershirts, pull on pants, leggings, button-up sweaters, zipper sweatshirts, fleece jackets, sun hat, warm hat, mittens, socks and booties. Especially for days when we go places like Bakura's or when Sartorious comes over, because one piece's are really for home," smiles Chazz as he helps me clean up the station.

"That reminds me, tomorrow he can't be in a one piece because we are going to Bakura's for our check up and later Sartorious is coming over for another session. He says we still have a long way to go before we hit anything that was life changing. Haven't a clue what he's talking about, but I don't really care about his sessions. I can do it on my own, only reason it continues to come is because of dad," I speak as Chazz puts a plastic outlet cover back in its place. (2)

"Seto just wants to make sure everything is going the way it is supposed to. He doesn't want any lasting horrible memoires to keep you from your family and friends. Seto also doesn't want you to be hurt because of having two different personalities," speaks Chazz as I open a draw through a latch to grab some clothes for the both of us.

"I know, I just don't think Sartorious should be present. I can tell he's thinking perverted thoughts about me and ways of getting you out of the picture," I say handing him some clothes as I latch the dresser.

"He wouldn't dare do a thing because he knows he would die. He may fancy you but neither Seto nor I would tolerate anything more but a professional doctor relationship," remarks Chazz stepping over the safety gate to our private bathroom.

"I know you both are protective over me just like we are protective over Reeve. Sometimes I just want to hit him in the face for even thinking about me that way. I have had enough of being taken advantage of because of who I am or because of how naïve I was. Markus got away with it, but I want to make sure no one else does," I growl out as I turn to look away from Chazz.

I don't want him to see me at my weakest, because it is not a pretty. I turn into his arms as he wraps them around my waist pulling me close to his body. I pull away as Reeve starts to cry. I walk over and pick him up.

"Shh, it's ok Reeve. Mommy's fine, mommy just had a sad thought but mommy will be ok," I whisper into Reeve's ear trying to calm him down.

"Starflower, Young Mom is going to be fine. Your daddy here will protect you both for all enemies. So you don't have to cry anymore, ok," whispers Chazz swaying us both back and forth in his arms.

Reeve stops crying and almost smiles at us. Chazz is so wonderful with kids. I can't believe he can calm down my baby without any troubles. I sigh as I place Reeve into Chazz's arms as I walk around to make sure the rooms are safe.

I do this every day that way I know when I put him down in this room that he is safe. Chazz thinks I'm obsessive a little too much. I believe that I have to be because I don't want anything to go wrong with Reeve.

I'm just glad Chazz and I don't wear make-up, we don't keep knives in our room, and we make sure the cleaning lady doesn't leave her cleaning supplies around. All the medication is locked up in the cupboard above the bathroom sink where the baby is not allowed to go until he is old enough to use the toilet.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) Kiss of Midnight by Lara Adrian

Proof is here: (2) http:/ www. babycente /0_baby-basics-the-first-year _59.b c

Being a mother has got to be hard work. Stay tuned to see how hard it is to be a mother! Jaden is a little motherly.

So!

Review and continue reading please!


	38. Chapter 38

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kane, Angel, Seth, and Rick.

* * *

I dress Reeve in a blue t-shirt, blue pull-up pants, with blue socks, and a sun hat to complete his outfit. I smile as I stand back and pick Reeve up. Ouch, my lower back has been hurting for a little while now. I wonder what I can do to get rid of the ache.

I'll have to ask Bakura while we are there today. Reeve is only a two years old. So we have this last check-up to see if everything is clear to move out. Bakura says that everything is going good so far. Reeve talks and moves on his own, so Bakura believes he'll be a normal boy.

I highly doubt that he'll be normal. I can see duel monsters when they are not even summoned. Reeve can see them too, he always points at Winged Kuriboh whenever he is around. I love talking to him even though he doesn't respond in a language I can understand.

Baby talk!

"Alright Reeve, it is time to go to Bakura's. Check-up time for you and mommy, daddy gets to help mommy put you in your car seat. Daddy then gets to tell the driver where to take us. Yes he does, because mommy will be busy keeping track of you," I speak to Reeve as he babbles back to me.

"The stroller is packed. The diaper bag is ready to go by the front door. The breast milk storage bag has been placed in the fridge for when we get back. Now all we need is Reeve and you," smiles Chazz walking into the room.

"Alright, we are so ready to go," I say placing Reeve into Chazz's arms.

We walk to the door where I pick up the bag that was sitting by the front door. I open the door so Chazz doesn't have to worry about while he has Reeve in his hands. We walk to the car that is waiting for us.

I open the car door and watch as Chazz struggles to get Reeve to sit still while he tries to hook him up in his car seat. I walk over to the other side of the car and open the back door and get into it, while Chazz slides in on his side.

Chazz tells the driver where we want to go as I stick a toy in front of Reeve to keep him occupied for a few minutes. Chazz smiles at me as the car pulls out of the driveway, I smile back at him relieved that he shall always be by my side.

"Do you think Bakura will clear you completely today?" asks Chazz as the car starts toward where we need to go.

"I don't think so. I know he won't be too happy that I haven't told him right off when my back started to hurt. Although, I don't think it will be much longer before we are allowed to do some of the things that are on your mind. We'll see what Bakura has to say about it," I state knowing the conversation is to pass time and to get rid of the silence that neither of them like.

"True, you should have told him before the pain got worse. Even my massaging your lower back hasn't helped much," sighs Chazz rubbing his eyes.

"We haven't had much sleep in a while. I wonder if we should just let someone babysit while we sleep, and have our alone time," I say trying hard to keep my thoughts on non perverted thoughts.

"Maybe but right now we can't. We can wait until after we are in the clear to move out and have our own home. Besides you're not cleared for that kind of activity," responds Chazz smiling at me.

"I know, but I can't wait until he does, because I know by that time we will be able to get very far before I become uncomfortable. I just don't really want to do anything that intimate when my parents are somewhere in the house," I sigh as the car pulls up to Bakura's home.

"Jaden, Chazz, and baby Seth, welcome to my mad house," smiles Bakura moving out of the way.

Bakura leads us through his house. I back out of the way as screaming kids run past us. I can see why he would call this place a mad house. I wonder how Ryo is doing and how the two can live with such wild children.

"Sorry about that, Ryo is on bed rest for a little while right now and I'm busy around the house and all the appointments that I have. If you excuse me, I should go take care of them. Just go where we usually go for the appointments," smiles Bakura running after his children.

"Do you think Reeve will be like that if he has siblings?" I ask Chazz watching Bakura run around the house.

"I hope not, these guys must be hell for Ryo. Bakura is one of them," answers Chazz moving out of the way as one runs by us.

We walk into the room, and I set Reeve down on the bed in the room. I search the diaper bag for a clean one just in case I need one while here. It also holds my bottles in it and other things I might need.

"Sorry about that, I've made them pick up their mess and tend to Ryo while I'm busy. Ryo is going to be happy when he can move around again. He hates not being able to control the kids. Of course he knows he married a crazy person that has calmed down but my genes were passed on to our kids. Alright young man, let us see how well you have been developing," smiles Bakura checking over Reeve.

"Well everything with Reeve is ok, and he is out of the clear. You guys can now officially live on your own. Reeve has no problems and I don't see him having any in the future. Now let me just check over Jaden and you guys can start packing to leave your parents house," smiles Bakura as Chazz picks up Reeve.

"I'll bring him to the bathroom for a check-up in the diaper area to give you some privacy. We'll be back soon," smiles Chazz walking out of the room.

"Let's see if you have healed to where you can do certain activities" smiles Bakura, checking where he is supposed to.

"I have a little problem with my back. My lower back has been hurting for a while now. I thought it would go away but it hasn't. Chazz has given me massages but they haven't worked much," I say knowing he's going to lecture me about not telling him.

"That's usual. Lots of new mothers have lower back problems. I suggest you take walks. It's safe and can ease back pain with the help of the massages. I want you to make sure you pay attention to your posture and stand up straight. When you are sitting down try to keep your feet slightly raised off the floor. Use lots of pillows to support your back and arms. Make sure you bend at your knees, and try not to lift Reeve or objects from a crouching position. Take warm baths, and most of all move if you feel uncomfortable," smiles Bakura. (1)

"Alright I think I can do that," I say getting down from the bed.

A knock on the door, lets us know that Chazz is back. I walk up to the door and open it up. I lean in and kiss Chazz on the lips before kissing Reeve on the forehead. I turn to look at Bakura.

"Thank you Bakura. We'll let you get back to taking care of your family now," I say before we turn to leave.

"Later," smiles Bakura.

* * *

Proof is here: (1) http:/ www. babycenter .com/0_postpartum-back-pain-how-to-get-relief_ #section2

Wild children for a wild man, Bakura is evil in his own way and it's natural that the children take after their parents in one way or another. Next, is the last time we see Jadai, I think. So get ready for goodbyes.

So!

Review and continue reading please!


	39. Chapter 39

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Markus, and Seth.

Hikaru2008: Did you write that goodbye letter yet?

Chrisandersenyuki: Well, here's the next chapter.

Sakural7865: I'm glad you like the story.

GoddessOfPhantoms: I'm happy you are still reading this story as well as love it. It seems you have some confusion of the names. I'll clarify them now for you, so you won't be confused anymore. One: Starflower is a nickname and not his real name. I believe it will disappear. Two: Seth is his first name as Reeve is his middle name. Look at the title of the story, it has his full name listed. Three: Jaden calls him Reeve for a reason. This reason is simple, it's something a friend of mine, my sister, and my cousins do. Their parents call them by their middle name as do their friends and the rest of their family, including me. My sister had a child not to long ago and he is being called by his middle name. It is something that happens sometimes. When I have children, I plan to call them by their middle name and not their first name like that of my cousins, nephew, and friend. I'm sorry it confused you. I hadn't meant for that to happen. I hope this clears up any confusion you or any other reader had. Thank you for pointing it out to me as well. I had thought I made it clear but I guess I did not. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Take him upstarts to our room and put him in his crib. I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm going to go talk to dad about looking for a home in this area. I'll make sure it is not huge like this place," I say handing Reeve to Chazz.

I smile as Chazz kisses me on the lips before taking off up the stairs to our room. Later on tonight we are going to start packing up our things. We also have to start shopping around for things to in our home.

I walk toward my dad's office, knowing that mom and him our going to be in there talking about some things, they need for Saphira. I know there are things I'm going to need for the nursery that I need to step up in our new home.

"Dad, Mom, I need to talk to you," I say knocking on the door.

I know I have a lot of things that need to be completely ready to move out of the house and into our own house. I hear some people moving around in the room. I sigh and wait for the door to open.

"Come on in Jaden dear," comes my mom Joey's voice.

"Hey there, I just found out that I can move out whenever I am ready too. I wanted you guys to help us locate a small mansion that is big enough for at least six people," I say smiling at my parents.

"I'll take a look around but I'm not sure of what you want exactly," speaks my dad Seto.

"Don't worry just find some and Chazz and I will check it out to see if it is the right one for us," I state knowing dad will find at least ten places to look at and mom will have it down to six places by the time they come to me about them.

"We'll see what we can do," smiles my mom Joey.

"Later, Sartorious should be here by now and this is hopefully my last meeting with him. We'll talk later," I smile leaving the room.

I walk out and into the hallway seeing Sartorious walk in from the hallway to the door. So he has arrived for our session. I'm hoping this is really the last session I have to have because I'm tired of them.

"Sartorious if you will follow me. I'll lead you up to my room, where we can get this session finished," I speak to Sartorious walking away and hoping he is following me.

I open the door to find Chazz sorting through Reeve's old clothes and packing the ones that he won't need for a while. I smile and walk over to where Reeve is standing up and looking around the room through the crib he is in.

"Chazz, it's time," I say walking over to him helping him take everything off the bed.

"Alright, Jaden get into place, and I'll take Reeve to Kairi and be right back. Don't start without me," speaks Chazz picking up Reeve and walking out of the room.

"Sit down Jaden. We might as well talk for a few minutes. I believe that this one memory which is the last time Markus raped you is the most important one. Simple because you could not fight him, except by voice and not moving. Markus had you badly hurt so moving your own body would hurt. He was most likely more violent and that is why Jadai gave back your body when he was burying you," speaks Sartorious.

"I see, I think I can understand, but I want to see the memory. I want to see the memory so Jadai can rest forever and not come back to save me," I state sitting down on my bed and lying back waiting for Chazz to come back.

"I'm back we can start," speaks Chazz coming over to me and laying down next to me.

"Alright, you know what to do, but this time I want you to go with Jadai instead of remaining behind," speaks Sartorious as I enter my safe place.

"_Hello Jaden, welcome to the path I take to get to your memories that I hold. If you will follow me, we'll go to the last memory I hold from you," speaks Jadai to me holding out his hand for me._

"**Let's go," I smile and take his hand.**

He leads me down the path and it opens up in the abandoned dorm bedroom I was chained in. I can see myself lying on the bed, I'm bleeding in a few places and I'm naked on a naked bed. My ankle is still chained to the bed.

"_We will watch from the outside, this way you get to see instead of feel what he did to you," speaks Jadai._

**"I understand," I state watching as Markus walks into the room naked.**

**~~~Memory~~~**

**_"Jaden, baby, I just found out that Chazz told people what I did to him and what I did and am doing to you. They'll be coming here in about two hours. I have just finished digging up where I'm going to bury you," smiles Markus walking up to my body._**

**_"Hikkurikaese (turn over)," speaks Markus standing beside the bed._**

**_"Ima Hikkurikaese (turn over now)," growls Markus forcing my body to turn over._**

**_"Let's have one more go before you have to die," smiles Markus climbing onto the bed._**

**_I watch as he thrusts into my body with such ease. I huddle close to Jadai as he wraps his arms around me to protect me the only way he can now. Markus growls something that I didn't hear the first time but he said it again._**

**_"Motto ataero (give me more)," I hear Markus growl out as he thrusts hard into my body as if I can respond and give him what he wants._**

**_A noise is heard from far away. Markus leaves my body and gets up. He walks around the room growling as he puts his clothes on. He unchains my ankle and dresses me in some clothes that I know were never mine to begin with._**

**_"I wish we could have more time but it seems Chazz believes we are here and are leading people here to find you and me," whispers Markus into my ear._**

**_He picks me up and the memory ends._**

****~~~Memory End~~~

We return to my safe place and Jadai let's go of me. He smiles as I watch his body start to disappear. He's free to live in peace now, no more worries about protecting me from harm's way.

**"Jadai, I don't know how I could have survived all these years without you. I'm glad you get peace though. The peace someone like you deserves," I speak while tears start to fall from my face. "I'm going to miss you. Sayonara (goodbye)!"**

"_Jaden, my young one, it was my pleasure protecting you. I could not have asked for a better creator then you. I can rest in peace now knowing that you are whole and protected. I know Chazz will protect you and Starflower with everything he is and I couldn't be happier for you," speaks Jadai. "I'm going to miss you too Young One. Sayonara (goodbye)!"_

"Jaden, shhs, owarida, Jaden koi (it's over, Jaden my love)," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"I know but I'm going to miss, Jadai," I whisper back knowing he will understand my feelings.

"I know baby, but it is for the better," he whispers back.

"Alright, now that we have established that Jadai is gone. I'm going to give you some advice for when you feel like the memories are too much or you have a panic attack. If they continue after a few months of doing what I tell you to do then I suggest you go to the doctors," speaks Sartorious.

"Of course, anything to stop me from going crazy from the memories," I state knowing that just because I don't like him doesn't mean he can't do his job.

"Now it is a simple breathing meditation, but it will do the job. First stage is to clear your mind and make it lucid, stop all distractions. To do this find a quite place, and sit in a comfortable position for you. You need to keep you back straight so your mind won't become sluggish or sleepy. Sit with your eyes partially closed and tune into your breathing. Breathe through the nose, try not controlling your breathing, and just feel the sensations and concentrate on it.

"Do not follow the different thoughts that arise while trying to clear your mind. You will need to concentrate solely on breathing, if your mind wonders bring it back to your breathing. Keep doing this until your mind settles on your breathing only. You will eventually find inner peace and relaxation. You will feel lucid, spacious, and finally feel refreshed. Stay within this state of mental calm until you feel that you will remain calm out of this state," speaks Sartorious. (1)

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do that," I say getting up from my spot.

"I'm sure you can see yourself out because we are very busy today," speaks Chazz leading Sartorious to our bedroom door.

* * *

Proof is here: http:/ www. how-to-meditate. org/breathing-meditations .htm/

Goodbye Jadai, I hope you had a wonderful short life. Now it is time to step things up a notch. The story is close to being done. So continue reading. Thank you all my faithful readers. I'm so glad you like the story so far.

So!

Review, I swear if you don't I'll be sad. Continue to the next chapter when it is up or if it is up already.


	40. Chapter 40

Hardly Free

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Chef Moor, Kurai, and Seth.

* * *

I'm so glad that we have a stroller to get around in because now while our house is being set up for the wedding. We can keep Reeve and me out of the house, so I won't worry and Reeve won't go after the decorations.

The wedding is in a couple of days and Reeve here likes to pull down the decoration. He gets to be our ring man. Just in case, Kurai will be holding the rings until it is time for us to put them on.

We are having the same Wedding Photographer do our wedding. The coverage begins an hour before we begin with four cameras so they don't miss a thing. It'll have interior and exterior shots of the house, and includes the whole day. It will be shot until ten that night. (1)

I sigh as I walk into the house. I take Reeve out of the stroller and place him down on the floor. Chazz walks into the room to keep an eye on Reeve while I put some things away. Reeve'll be moved out the nursery in a couple of weeks.

When we get back from our honeymoon we'll work on his room and getting it set up for the big boy. I smile as he picks Reeve up and we both walk up the stairs of our house toward his room for right now.

"I'll put Reeve in his room, bring up his drink from the fridge," smiles Chazz kissing me on the lips.

"Alright," I say walking into the kitchen as Chazz walks up the stairs.

I walk up to the fridge and open it up. I take out a Sippy Cup full of fruit juice. I smile when I pass a cleaning lady and walk up the stairs toward Reeve's room. I lean against the door and smile as Chazz is playing with Reeve.

"Here I come, Mr. Boom," says Chazz moving his action figure toward another action figure.

"Noooooooooooooo," says Reeve shaking his head. "I stop you with boom Wingman."

"I shall stop you with my powerful wings," says Chazz knocking down Reeve's toy.

"You win, You win," shouts Reeve. "Mommy," yells Reeve running up to the gate.

"Hey baby, having fun with daddy?" I ask bending down to pick him up.

"Yes," Reeve answers as I step over the gate.

"I brought a drink," I say smiling as he latches onto it and starts drinking from it.

"Jaden we need to talk to the caterer about the food that is going to be delivered here," smiles Chazz.

"Alright, we'll be right back Reeve," I say putting him down and stepping over the gate with Chazz on my heels.

We go down the stairs and into the den. Chazz dials the number and puts it on speaker phone. We wait while the phone rings on the other side for the chief to pick up. We have to tell him when we want it and where he should put it.

"Hello, Chief Moor here, how may I help you?" asks the voice.

"Yes, Chief Moor, this is Chazz Princeton and Jaden Kaiba calling about the food we ordered for our wedding. We just want to confirm that the food will be ordered tomorrow night at our house," speaks Chazz into the speaker.

"Of course, Mr. Princeton, Mr. Kaiba the food you have ordered is almost done. It shall be at your home tomorrow night at seven. I shall call if I run into any problems but I don't believe I'll have any problems though," speaks Chief Moor.

"Thank you," I say turning off speaker phone and hanging up on him. "Ok, now that that is done with I'll go check on Reeve before dinner is called."

I walk up the stairs and come to Reeve's open door. I look inside to see my son lying on the floor in a weird position. I jump over the gate and run up to my son. I check his pulse and his forehead.

"CHAZZ, GET IN HERE. CHAZZ CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW," I scream because his pulse is weak and his forehead is burning up.

"What's wrong?" shouts Chazz running into the room.

"His pulse is weak and he is burning up. I don't know what is wrong with him," I say as tears course down my face.

"The Ambulance is on its way here. We'll meet them outside at the end of our driveway," speaks Chazz picking up Reeve and jumping over the gate and running down the stairs.

I'm running right behind him. I'm worried that something is going to happen and he's going to die on me. I can't have Reeve die on me. He's my precious baby, my Starflower that doesn't deserve to die.

"How did you find him?" asks the Guy in the ambulance as he takes Reeve from Chazz.

"On the floor, just lying there," I answer him getting in.

"I'm calling the police and getting them here, to check things out. I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can," speaks Chazz kissing me on the lips.

The door closes and I take Reeve's hand in mine as the paramedic works on keeping Reeve alive until we reach the hospital. I'm whispering into his ear to live, to fight for his life because I need him, because Chazz needs him.

"I can't lose you Reeve. Do you hear me Reeve? Fight for your life, don't let it end," I whisper rocking myself back and forth.

"Sir, he's breathing is irregular we need you to move so we can work on him better," speaks a medic.

I move out of his way and just watch as they work on my son. A few minutes later we arrive at the hospital. They wheel him out of the ambulance and into the hospital. The doctor and medic are talking to each other before the doctor turns to me.

"Name, age, and past medical problems?" asks the doctor.

"Seth Princeton, three years old, and he was born premature by a month and a half," I answer while running next to the bed my son is on.

"You'll have to wait out here," speaks the doctor and I stop running as they pass through some doors.

I sit down in the waiting room, my head in my hands and my hands on my knees. I can't lose him, I can't lose my baby. Not after everything that has happened to me. I take out my phone and I dial my mom's number.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"**Hello Joey Wheeler-Kaiba here," speaks my mom.**

"Mom, I need you. Could you come to the hospital? I'm in the ER, Reeve was taken in just a few minutes ago," I say trying not to cry too hard.

"**Oh, honey, I'm on my way. I'll call your father and the rest of the family," speaks mom before we both hang up the phone.**

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello Jaden Kaiba," I say answering my phone.

"**Jaden baby, I'm on my way. A police officer is coming to talk to you. The cleaning lady isn't allowed to clean anything in the house. Everything has been stopped. Once the doctor's tell us what happened to Reeve then they'll move to do something about it," speaks Chazz.**

"Ok, I'm in the waiting room for the ER," I say before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Proof is here: http:/ www. thatdayevents. com/packages. html

~Runs and hides from her enraged fans~ Shit! There is something going on with Reeve. God, this is bad, shame on the person who hurt Reeve. They should die!

So!

Review for me! And continue reading please!


	41. Chapter 41

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Leo Grant, Miss. Miller, Kurai, Hikari, Seth, and Saphira.

Sorry about this being late guys, I have been busy visiting family that I don't get to see often. I haven't seen these people for two years and everything has gotten away from me. Here is the next chapter to the story and I hope you enjoy it. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's Eve.

Hikaru2008: Don't cry! I didn't mean for anyone to cry!

Sakural7865: You're right on that Jaden needs Reeve still.

Chrisandersenyuki: He did vanish in peace. I thought that was the best way for him to go too! Don't chase me! AHHHHHHh, ok, I seriously can't tell you that! It would give everything away. What I can tell you is that this story is getting close to the end ;)

* * *

I don't want to talk. I just want my son back. I just want my son to be healthy. I sigh and look up at the clock. God how can this be happening? What in the world did we deserve for Reeve to be harmed?

"Jaden," calls Chazz running up to me.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. I start crying into his shoulder as I hear more footsteps coming our way. I look up to see Mom, Dad, Kurai, Atticus, Kairi, Saphira, Alexis, Zane, Aster and Syrus.

"Hey guys," I say turning my head back into Chazz's shoulder.

"Oh baby, I'm sure everything will be fine," states my mom wrapping his arms around me too.

"I need my baby. I want my baby. What did he ever do to deserve this?" I cry out trying to get a hold of myself but not succeeding.

"He didn't do anything," answers Syrus.

"He'll be fine, he's a fighter like his mom and dad" smiles Alexis sadly.

"Mr. Kaiba," speaks a voice.

"Yes that's me," I say looking up at the doctor.

"Your son is safe for now. I've already talked to the police and I'll be keeping him here in the hospital for a while. Your son was poisoned by a cleaning product and I'm afraid that by protocol I'm not allowed to let you see your son until the CSI that are now working this case say you are not the one who did it," speaks the doctor.

"Kuso! (Shit!)" says Chazz looking at the doctor.

"You think I poisoned my baby?" I ask looking at the doctor.

"You are a suspect I'm afraid," answers the doctor.

"Oh my god, I can't I can't," I say hyperventilating.

"Jaden baby, shhs it's ok. It's procedure to do this. We both know you would never do that to Reeve. You love him too much to harm him," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"Your right," I whisper. "What do I have to do to get my son back?" I ask looking up at the doctor.

"There is a CSI outside that wants to talk to you and Chazz. Then he wants to go to your home with you to talk to you about what happened there before and after you found your son on the floor," states the doctor.

"Mom stay here, I'm going to go get this over with so they can stop suspecting me," I growl out getting up with Chazz right behind me.

I walk with Chazz next to me out of the waiting room and down to the reception desk where I know the CSI guy will be waiting for us. I'm so glad Chazz is holding me by my waist because I don't think I can stand up or walk on my own right now.

"Hello sir, I'm told you have things you need to ask me," I say walking up to a guy in CSI clothes.

"Yes sir, I'm Leo Grant and I'm with the crime lab. I would like to talk to you about your son," speaks the guy.

"Ok ask away, I'll answer everything the best I can," I state knowing I'll have to cooperate in order for things to go well so I can see my son.

"First I want to know your entire day leading up to when you found your son in his room?" asks Leo Grant.

"Well, when I got up I checked on Reeve –I call him Reeve even though his first name is Seth –to see if he was awake. Since he was still sleeping peacefully I went back to my room to get dressed for the day. I'm two days away from my weddings day. We have so much to do, but I usually panic so I leave the house with Reeve for a while to give Chazz run of the house. He deals with the wedding things. I filled up at least four bottles of fruit juice for Reeve and I put them in an ice bag with a couple of drinks for me.

"I grabbed some snacks for both of us and went to see if Reeve was up. I found Chazz in the room helping Reeve dress for the day, Chazz dressed first. The two were talking like they do every morning about me, about anything that is safe to talk to with a three year old. We left after we had breakfast, Reeve strapped into his stroller. I didn't leave Reeve's side, until we got back home. Chazz took him upstairs while I got a fresh drink for Reeve. I brought it up to them, and Chazz and I left for a few minutes into the den to talk to the Chief that will be delivering the food.

"I went back up to see Reeve and that's when I found him on the floor, and I called for Chazz and told him to call the ambulance. He picked Reeve up and we meet the ambulance at the end of our driveway. It's what we do every day at least until after our honeymoon. Then things would change but Reeve likes to pull things down. I made sure to be with him or Chazz with him so he doesn't eat anything that would not be good for him. I don't understand how cleaning products got into his body," I answer his question to the best of my ability.

"Well sir, sometimes these things happen, and sometimes it could be the one your marrying," speaks Leo Grant.

"No they don't. I have two baby sisters that I am around all the time. My parent's family have kids younger than me. I know all about taking care of children and babies. Neither Chazz nor I would make a mistake like this. Chazz loves Reeve as if he's his own. Someone is out there that tired to kill my child and I want him or her caught now," I bark out.

"Sir, I need your account of the day?" asks Leo Grant to Chazz.

"Jaden got up and went to check on Reeve, when he came back saying Reeve was still sleeping. We both got dressed and he went down to take care of packing things for their daily trip out. I went to wake up Reeve and get him dressed for the day. We talked about their little trip and about us getting married. Jaden came back and we ate breakfast. Jaden and Reeve left for the day and I waited for the workers to show up. I made sure they told me what they would be working on, and where they would be and everything.

"I monitored their work, walking around. The cleaning lady came and I told her like I do every day to use safe products in our son's room. I don't want anything to happen to Reeve. He may not be my son by blood but he is my son by my heart. Jaden came back and I met them. I took Reeve upstairs to his room, and we talked about his day and then played a game of dolls. Jaden came in with Reeve's drink and handed it to him. I told Jaden we needed to confirm the food and we left for a few minutes.

"After the call he left to be with Reeve and the next thing I know he's yelling for me to come up and call the ambulance. I picked Reeve up and ran to the end of the driveway to meet the ambulance and I told Jaden to go and I would stay behind and wait for the police to show up. I came here afterwards," answers Chazz.

"We have talked to everyone else that was there at the time. The cleaning lady Miss. Miller told us something very interesting. I'm going to have to ask you guys to come down to our office to talk," speaks Leo Grant. "Cuff them both."

I don't resist the cuffing but I am seriously mad at what that damn cleaning lady told them. What the hell did she tell them? To make them think that I would poison my own son. I will kill that bitch if I can never see my son again.

We are taken outside to a car and told to get in. On the way there I lean against Chazz. I'm scared and I don't know what the hell I am going to do if I can't see Reeve ever again. Chazz tries to comfort me as best he can with his hands behind his back.

* * *

Damn, they think Chazz and Jaden poisoned Reeve. Well, what do you think about that. It has to be hard for Jaden to even think about hurting his own child. Let alone the fact that Chazz has accepted as his own child as well.

So!

Review! Continue reading please!


	42. Chapter 42

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Leo Grant, Adam Barber, and Miss. Miller.

Chrisandersenyuki: Wow, poor maid...here you go. The next chapter!

Sakural7865: I couldn't stop laughing when I read your review. Going to the extreme. Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter. It'll be over with soon.

Hikaru2008: Here read more.

Fire-blossom19: Ohhh, we'll see... Half right and half wrong...

* * *

"What are you doing Grant?" asks a guy walking up to us as we were being escorted inside.

"I'm taking the suspects in for further questioning, Barber," answers Leo Grant.

"Release them," speaks Barber as the cuffs come off.

"Sir," speaks Leo Grant walking away.

"Sorry about that my name is Adam Barber. We haven't told anyone else but we only found three prints on the cup that your son drank from. We have also taken Miss. Miller's finger prints and now we need yours to see if yours Mr. Kaiba is the other print. We have found the cleaning equipment and it is being tested to see if any of it was used against your son. We have gotten your sons tests back and it seems bleach has somehow gotten into your sons drinks. We have figured out he was only getting one dose a day.

"We have your son's prints, so now we need yours. Right now evidence is either pointing to you Mr. Kaiba or Miss. Miller," speaks Barber leading us into a room.

"I see, I don't understand how anyone could want to hurt my son," I say still not believing that someone poisoned my son. "Poison, my son to death."

"I can understand your feelings. I try to understand every day why someone would want to kill anyone or try to kill someone. I'm hoping one day to figure it all out that way I can help stop it from happening. Now let me take your prints both of you," speaks Barber as he takes my prints.

"Sure," responds Chazz letting Barber take his prints.

"Please wait here while we compare prints and I get the results of the tests," speaks Barber leaving the room.

"I can't believe that Miller would do something like that. If she did it why did she do it in the first place?" I ask standing up.

"I'm not sure Jaden. I'm just as confused as you are. I'm wondering what it is she said to the police," answers Chazz watching me walk back and forth.

I sit down next to Chazz and lean on him for support and comfort. I need to know what is going on. I need to know if my son will be alright. I need to know who would do this. I need to know why they would do this.

I just can't fathom why someone would want to kill my son. He hasn't done anything to anyone at all. He's so small, who could he have hurt? I'm afraid that Social Services will take him away and I won't get him back.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have Miss. Miller's statement and the results. I'm going to tell you. I want you to be there when we tell the person who tried to kill your son," speaks Barber coming back into the room.

"I want to hear Miss. Miller's statement before you tell me who tried to kill my son," I say looking right at the man.

"She said in her exact words. 'Mr. Kaiba usually let's Mr. Princeton be alone with his son. Mr. Princeton is not the father of the child. I don't trust Mr. Princeton and I haven't since I met him. I don't understand why Mr. Kaiba would leave his son in the care of a Princeton. All the Princeton boys mean trouble. I believe Mr. Princeton tried to kill Seth Kaiba because he is not his son. He acts nice but he is not very nice to everyone. I don't even think Mr. Kaiba is fit to be taking care of a child when he just got out of therapy for a split personality. A dangerous personality at that,'" states Barber.

"I can't believe she would say something like that," I say trying to stay calm.

"Shhs, Young Mother, Starflower is going to be ok. I don't take any offense to what she said. I used to be that way so it doesn't bother me. I changed so what she said doesn't affect me in anyway," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"I know, I knew you before you changed and I watched you change and I helped you change" I whisper back.

"Now the person who was poisoning your son is someone who worked for you. If you press charges the person will be going to jail for 5 to 10 years. It was the cleaning lady Miss. Miller," remarks Barber.

"I see, I do want to be there when you arrest her, because I want to ask her why," I say standing up.

"Come this way and Mr. Princeton, keep him from doing anything," speaks Barber leading us out of the room.

We walk down the hall to where they are holding Miss. Miller. I am so making sure my father hires the next cleaning lady. Because I know he will pick out someone that won't try to kill my son or Chazz and me.

"Miss. Miller, we know who was trying to kill Seth Princeton," says Barber nice and calm.

"Good, arrest Mr. Princeton because he did it," says Miller as if she truly believed that.

"Guards arrest her," states Barber.

"You can't do that! I did nothing wrong!" shouts Miller standing up.

"Your prints were found on Seth's cup and the bleach found in his cup can be traced back to the bleach you bring to the house every day. You tried to kill Mr. Seth Kaiba. Care to tell us why?" asks Barber looking at her.

"Fine I did it! That baby is from the devil himself. Gay men are evil beings put on this Earth to make women obsolete. Babies from gay men are from the devil and don't deserve to live," she spits out before they drag her from the room.

"It's going to be ok Jaden. You know that is not true. You and I are not evil and neither are your parents, your family, and your parents friends. Seth is not from the devil, he's from you and he is our son. She doesn't know what she is talking about," whispers Chazz into my ear.

"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know," I repeat.

I can't believe she would say such evil things about my family, friends, and Chazz. Reeve and Chazz are not evil and I am not evil either. She doesn't understand us or who we really are. She doesn't know a thing and will never know a thing about it.

We leave the place and go back to the hospital with a police officer. The officer is to make sure I can get to my son. We walk into the waiting room and I growl when the doctor almost talks before the officer does.

"You may go in, he'll be able to leave tomorrow morning," the doctor says leading Chazz and I into a room.

"Reeve, baby," I say walking right up to the bed.

"Mommy, I'm scared I want to go home," Reeve says wrapping his arms around me.

"I know baby. They'll let you out tomorrow morning. I'll stay here with you all night long," I say not wanting to be away from him anymore.

"Jaden, I'll go home and get things under control. We'll be ready for the wedding and I'll come by to pick you up in the morning with a change of clothes for the both of you," Chazz says kissing us both before he leaves.

* * *

A cleaning lady poisoned their son. How dare she? At least now no one can harm their son.

So!

Review please, I love reading reviews. Please continue reading!


	43. Chapter 43

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Kurai, Seth, and Saphira.

Sakural7865: No Prob. Here's the next chapter.

Chrisandersenyuki: Lol, here you go.

Hikaru2008: Me too!

Fire-blossom19: LOL, poor Reeve locked in a closet.

* * *

Oh god, I can't believe that I am soon going to be walking down an aisle by my father Seto and given away to Chazz. I sigh as dad enters the room. I take a good look at him and my son. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"It's almost time son," smiles my father Seto.

"I know, I can't wait for tonight," I say turning to look at my son. "Alright big man, time for the show to go on the road, ohh you look so damn Kawaii (Cute)! You remember what you have to do?" I ask Reeve bending down to look him in the eye.

"Yes," Reeve says smiling as Kurai comes to take him down the aisle.

"Come on Reeve, mommy and daddy are going to be getting married soon," smiles Kurai leading Reeve out of the room.

"It's time baby," smiles my dad Seto holding out his arm for me.

"Let's go Dad," I say taking his arm and walking down the aisle as the music starts playing.

Saphira walks into front of me as the flower girl. She is beautiful in her gown. I'm glad she is doing this. My baby sister is in my wedding. I smile as we turn and I can see the rest of the place.

My eyes connect with Chazz's and my breath hitches as I see him standing there waiting for me. He's looking so damn handsome today. He smiles at me as I stop beside him. Dad sits down next to my mom Joey.

I take a deep breath and look at the Priest knowing that soon I'll be his and he'll be mine, forever. He takes my hand in his and looks at the Priest as well. Now all we are waiting on is for him to start the ceremony.

"Utsujshii (Lovely)," whispers Chazz into my ear. "Absolutely breathtaking love!"

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Chazz and Jaden a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband," speaks the Priest.

"Two Fragments by Sappho

Love holds me captive again

And I tremble with bittersweet longing

As a gale on the mountainside bends the oak tree

I am rocked by my love," speaks the Priest.

"Today, Chazz and Jaden will be joined in marriage to share their lives with one another. Chazz speak your vows now," states the Priest.

"Jaden, I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you," states Chazz looking right at me.

"Jaden it is your turn to speak your vows," states the Priest.

"Chazz, with all my love, I take you to be my wife/husband. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in an loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live," I state looking at no one but Chazz.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried," We speak together, as one person.

"Now it is time to exchange the rings," smiles the Priest as Reeve stands up.

Reeve hands Chazz his ring first to give to me. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. Receive this ring as a token of wedded love and faith," speaks Chazz slipping the ring over my finger.

Reeve hands me my ring to give to Chazz. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. Receive this ring as a token of wedded love and faith," I speak slipping the ring over Chazz's finger.

"I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other," speaks the Priest.

Chazz smiles as he moves in to kiss me. I lean into his touch letting him wrap his arms around my body. We kiss deeply for a few minutes, knowing that everyone is cheering us on as we kiss. We break apart smiling before turning to look at the Priest.

"I present to you Mr. Chazz Princeton and Mr. Jaden Kaiba-Princeton," smiles the Priest.

The guests stand and applaud, as we lead the way out, we sign our marriage certificate before getting going out into the backyard. We smile as others gather around in different areas to talk and to have fun. (1)

* * *

(1) Proof is here: http:/ weddings. about. com/od /yourweddingceremony /a/ SampleCeremony .htm

Finally married. Can you believe it? Next chapter is reception. Wait and see what is going to happen then.

So!

Review and enjoy the rest of the story!


	44. Chapter 44

Hardly Free

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own Hikari.

Chrisandersenyuki: Thanks!

Fire-blossom19: Yay! I was so happy to write that scene!

* * *

I laugh as my dad Seto twirls us in a small circle. It's the father daughter dance but for us it's the father son dance. I smile as he whispers that he would have that true father daughter dance when Kairi gets married.

"Yeah but dad, you don't know when that is." I speak.

"I don't care. Sooner than later I'll get that dance, but for now I shall settle with this," smiles my father Seto.

"Alright everyone I believe it's time for the groom and groom to have their dance," speaks my mom Joey from the stage where the band is playing.

"May I cut in?" asks Chazz taping father on the shoulder.

"Yes you may," smiles my father Seto stepping aside to let Chazz take over dancing with me.

[Another day

Without your smile

Another day just passes by

But now I know

How much it means

For you to stay

Right here with me]

"Forever, as long as you are by my side," I whisper into his ear.

"You will never get rid of me, regardless of what the world wants or thinks," whispers Chazz into my ear.

[The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger

But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer]

"I don't believe that I would have ever survived this world without you beside me," I whisper to him.

"And I will never let you survive in this world without me beside you the entire time," whispers Chazz pulling me closer to him.

[I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you]

"I wonder if we were together in the past," I whisper placing my head on his chest.

"Most likely because we are meant to be together forever," whispers Chazz twirling us both around in a circle.

[A thousand miles between us now

It causes me to wonder how

Our love tonight remains so strong

It makes our risk right all along]

"When I was trapped with Markus you were my only thought. To be with you," I whisper leaning up to kiss him full on the lips.

"When you disappeared I knew where to look for you. I felt that you were in that room. I will always search for you, I will always know where you are (1)," whispers Chazz as he pulls back from the kiss.

[The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger

But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer]

"I want to always be by your side through everything that the world can throw at us," I whisper as I close my eyes to let myself feel.

"I will shout it to the world that you are mine and that I'll never let you get hurt if I have too," whispers Chazz.

[I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you]

We dance as if there is not another soul out on the dance floor. We are the only ones here dancing to this song.

"Aishiteru (I Love You)!" whispers Chazz into my ear.

[Things can come and go I know but

Baby I believe

Somethings burning strong between us

Makes it clear to me]

"Sukida Zutto (I Love You Forever)!" I whisper into his ear.

[I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you

I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you]

* * *

(A/N: The song is called I want to grow old with you by WESTLIFE. I believe that this song fits their relationship to its fullest.)

(1) Always know where you are = it's a song title from the movie Treasure Planet.

Alright so next chapter is the one and only lemon for the story. So be warned it will be the entire chapter too. I really hope you guys will enjoy the lemon. I worked extremely hard on this. I shall post it right after this one because you guys deserve it.

So!

Review and tell me what you think. Please continue reading!


	45. Chapter 45

Hardly Free

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own my own characters.

* * *

A few hours later, I'm ready to retire for the night. I smile when my mother Joey starts to ask people to start leaving. He's so wonderful! I sigh as Chazz whispers in my ear that everyone is leaving and he believes that we should go upstairs.

"Night everyone," I say loud enough for those that are nearby to hear.

"Night," says some of those that heard me.

* * *

WARNING LEMON ALERT LEMON ALERT No like, No read. WARNING

You Have Been Warned

* * *

Chazz leads me inside and up the stairs to our room. I won't have to worry about Reeve. He'll be staying at my dad's and mom's house tonight. Reeve'll stay at dads and moms for two weeks while we are on our honeymoon in France.

The door to our room closes and we kiss each other with such vigor. He pushes me up against the door, his hands moving up and down my body. He slows the kiss down before pulling away.

"I don't want this to go any further than you are comfortable with," speaks Chazz into my ear before he walks over to our bed.

"As long as you stop when I say stop," I state before walking up to Chazz. "I want to see if we can make love tonight. It is our wedding night."

"Come here love," smiles Chazz pulling me up to him.

Our lips meet in a rough and needy kiss –all finesse had been left at the door. I lean into the kiss without thinking; my tongue greeting and mimicking the probing protrusion of Chazz's. His hands slip under my shirt and I draw my arms into the air letting him take my shirt off.

I slip my hands under his shirt, and I take his shirt off tossing it in the same direction as my shirt. He trails kisses down my chest extracting short, ragged gasps of want from my body. I trail my fingers up Chazz's sides while he runs the tip of his tongue down my chest.

He kisses my burning hot skin every so often. "Fuck Chazz!" It escapes me as my back hits the mattress. He crawls on top of me, his tongue finding my neck and his hands finding my hips. His hips thrust against mine, I gasp at the sensation, thrusting back.

His tongue slips down my neck and lingers around my erect nipples before doing circles down my stomach, causing the muscles to contract. He comes to a stop at the hem of my jeans. Chazz moves back up, and kisses me on the lips while his hands move down my body.

A moan escapes my lips at the lost contact of his lips against my skin. Chazz smiles up at me and unzips my jeans with his teeth. I groan at the turn on. I lift up my hips to help him take off my jeans.

He slips them from my body and throws them on the floor. Chazz leans down and puts his mouth to my hard on. I gasp at the sensation. I can feel his lips through the fabric and I can't wait to feel his lips without the fabric.

I lift up my hips again as he pulls my boxers off of me. His fingers ghosting over my aching member, he stands up and moves away from the bed. I watch as he strips down to nothing and walk into the bathroom.

He comes back into the room with a tube of lube in his hand. He places the lube on the nightstand and crawls back into bed. I sit up and take a good look at him. It's not the first time I've seen him naked but this time I want to know, feel, and touch every part of him.

"Beautiful," I breathe as I trace a finger up his left arm slowly.

"No Jaden, you are Beautiful and all mine," smiles Chazz leaning into my touch.

"Can I just touch you for right now?" I ask him as my finger moves past his shoulder to his collarbone.

"Anything you want," whispers Chazz into my ear.

He lies down on the bed, opening himself to me. My heart almost bursts at how much trust he's putting in me. I lean down and kiss his collarbone as both my hands trace every part of his body.

I like the moans, groans, and gasps that I can get from him. I kiss my way up to his ear, and take his earlobe into my mouth. I pull lightly with my teeth and I draw a low moan from Chazz. I smile as I suck on the lobe for a little while.

My fingers brush across his nipples, his body arches underneath mine. I smile at that and my fingers grab his nipples and start pinching them softly. I let go of his ear and lick my way down to his left nipple.

I remove my finger from the nipple and take it into my mouth. I bite softly, lick, and suck on the nipple, while my right fingers are pinching his right nipple. I trail my tongue across his chest to give his right nipple the same treatment with my mouth and tongue.

I let him go and sit up to take a good look at Chazz's flushed body. He has his head thrown back, eyes staring right at me, and his mouth slightly open. I smile as I slide my body down his and stop when my face is in front of his moist erect head.

I take him in my hand, moving my hand up and down his shaft watching his face. I smile when he closes his eyes and arches off the bed, moaning loudly. I'm not sure if what I do next will be as wonderful as Chazz can probably make it but I'm going to try.

"Jaden, you don't have to do that if you don't want to," breathes Chazz lifting his head up to stare at me.

"I want to," I breathe back, bending down to lick the top of his head.

I feel him shudder as I lick my way down his shaft and back up the other side. My tongue swirls around to the base and I lick the underside of his shaft. My left hand moves to fondle with his balls.

I blow on the tip of his head before taking the tip into my mouth. Chazz bucks his hips up and my right hand moves to press down on his hips so they don't move. I don't want to choke. I take a little more of him in my mouth and swirl my tongue around what is in my mouth.

Chazz moans loudly as he tries to arch into my mouth. I smile as I start sucking on him. I want him to cum for me. "Oh god Jaden," gasps out Chazz. I continue to suck, swirl my tongue and massage his balls. I want him to cum.

I bob my head up and down his shaft sucking harder because I can feel his muscles underneath my right hand tense and his balls shrink, telling me is going to cum very soon. I bite lightly on his tip and that's all it takes for him to cum.

I swallow as much as I can, although some does dribble down the side of my chin. I move my body back up his, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. I may not have made love to anyone before but that doesn't mean I don't know how to.

We kiss passionately, and somewhere in the middle of that kiss Chazz flips us around. This way he is on top of me. He grounds our hips together. I break the kiss to gasp out loud as my erection is rubbed against his already hardening erection.

"My turn to make you burn with desire," whispers Chazz into my ear before licking it.

I gasp as his hands trace up and down my body, lightly touching me. He sets my skin on fire with each feather light touch. I arch up trying to mold our bodies together, closer then what they are now.

His tongue traces down from my ear to my chin down to my collarbone where he plants feather light kisses along my collarbone. He kisses down my chest until he licks out at my left nipple.

He sucks and licks on my nipple while his hips ground down into mine. He keeps us both gasping for breath. He moves his mouth across my chest and gives my other nipple the same treatment.

I can't help but arch into his feather light touches that run up and down my body. His hands touch every once in a while a sensitive spot enticing a moan from my lips. His hands move down to carcass my hips.

I open my legs to give him more room as his lips move down from my nipple toward my most sensitive spot on my body. He moves down my body kissing me on the tip of my erection. I gasp as he puts my head into his mouth.

"Oh god Chazz, it feels so good," I gasp out as he sucks and licks his way down my shaft.

"Good," smiles Chazz taking me in his mouth again.

Chazz takes me completely in his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around. I resist the urge to arch into his mouth, so I don't choke him. He continues to suck as a hand grabs my balls and starts to massage them slowly.

His tongue slips underneath the foreskin and that is all it takes for me to cum in his mouth. He drinks it all up and moves back up to kiss me on the lips, letting me taste myself like I did with him.

"Do you want to continue or do you want to stop?" asks Chazz supporting his weight on his hands.

"We'll see how much I can take," I whisper into his ear.

"I'm going to prepare you. I'm not going to hurt you willing or even unwillingly," whispers Chazz moving over to reach for the lube on the nightstand.

"I know," I whisper "I trust that you won't hurt me."

I watch as he takes the cap off the lube and puts some in his fingers. He rubs his fingers to spread the lube before moving to get a little comfortable. A cold finger traces around my hole, I shiver in anticipation.

"Are you alright?" asks Chazz looking up at me.

"I'm fine, it's just cold," I say looking right into his eyes.

Chazz's finger enters my body in a place that has been abused before. He slowly moves the finger in and out. He slowly opens me up so I don't feel pain. I feel another finger push into me and I moan at a loss for words.

I relax into the feeling, inviting his touch and to prove I trust him. He stretches his two fingers in me. I feel a slight burning in my passage but I bare with it. Chazz starts moving the two fingers in and out stretching me further.

The burning disappears and I push back on his fingers wanting them deeper in me. I moan as I feel his entering a third finger. I'm in slight pain but I encourage Chazz to continue. Soon after he has stretched me some the pain goes away and I push back against him again.

Chazz pulls his fingers out and hands the lube to me. I look up at him and he leans back. I smile as I realize he wants me to do. I pour some lube on my hand and reach out to grab him. I spread the lube over his shaft. I pump him as I do so.

He places himself at my entrance before putting his head to mine. I'm beginning to love how he reassures me that he won't hurt me. I open my legs as far as I can, letting Chazz position himself in front of my entrance.

Chazz pushes against my ring of muscle, and I try to relax myself as much as I can because of the memories trying to come back and take over. With the steady pressure Chazz's penis slips through my stubborn ring, and into my passage.

"Oh god, so hot, so moist, and oh my so tight," breathes Chazz closing his eyes and staying as still as possible.

Chazz slides into my passage inch-by-inch letting himself fill me slowly. Chazz slides in completely. I just breathe and let the sensation of being filled takes its toll on me. It hurts. Chazz kisses me to distract me from the pain as best he can.

"Are you alright?" asks Chazz looking down and into my eyes.

"It hurts just a little, but I know you'll make it go away. Move, I'm ready," I answer him lifting my legs and I wrap them around his back pushing him closer to me and further in me.

He pulls out slowly almost to the tip and pushes back in slowly. I can feel the pain lessening thrust by thrust and ecstasy is starting to boil up in my core. I moan and arch into Chazz, pushing him deeper into me.

We find a rhythm together, and we slowly speed up with each thrust. With Chazz pulling out of me and slipping back in gently so I can adapt to the new feeling of being filled without pain.

I move a hand up Chazz's chest caressing the smooth, glistening skin before leaning up and kissing Chazz. Chazz hits my prostate for the first time, and I cry out in ecstasy as bliss tore through my body, filling me and bringing me closer to the edge.

Chazz aims for the spot and hits it again and again and again, driving me mad as the sensations that I have never felt before. I moan quite loudly making Chazz smile to himself and lean down to my ear breathing heavily into it as he whispers.

"There?" asks Chazz lunging in deep, hard and fast in the same spot as before making me cry out.

Chazz does it again and again getting the same reaction out of me. I thrust up to meet him, wanting more of the pleasure it brings me. I have never in my life felt this kind of pleasure. Markus never cared about my pleasure but Chazz does.

"Yes!" I shout out for the world to hear as Chazz quickly and more precisely hits the spot fast and hard.

He slips his hand in between our bodies and starts pumping me in time with each thrust we make together. I gasp at the extra stimulation to my already on fire body. I can feel that I'm not going to last much longer.

"Cum for me," he breathes into my ear.

That is my undoing, I cum with a scream. My body explodes with my semen coating my stomach. My muscles clutch around him, and that was all it took for Chazz to stiffen and climax inside of me.

Chazz stays up on his arms, both of us panting from our activities. Chazz goes to pull out of me but I keep him in place. I want to feel this for a little while, to feel him inside me. I need some reassurance that what we did and will do in the future and it doesn't hurt when I'm with him.

"Stay, I need this. Just give me a few minutes before you pull out," I speaks quietly drawing him down for a kiss.

"Alright Jaden, I'll stay," whispers Chazz wrapping his arms around me and turning us, so we are lying down on our sides.

"Sukido Zutto (I Love You Forever)!" whispers Chazz pulling me closer to his body.

"Aishiteru (I Love You)!" I whisper tucking my head underneath his head and onto his shoulder.

* * *

I can't believe that the next chapter is the last chapter for this story if you will. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing this. So what did you think of my lemon scene. Please tell me I did a good job at it.

So!

Review for me please. Next chapter is the last, so continue till the last.


	46. Chapter 46

Hardly Free II: Seth Reeve Princeton

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

But I do own those listed at the bottom of the chapter.

Sakural7865: Here's the last chapter. Alas this must end now.

Chrisandersenyuki: Wasn't it. It took me forever to write that scene out! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Fire-blossom19: Of course your name is at the beginning of the chapter. I respond to every review here! Don't break the laptop because it's expensive to get another, trust me, I know. I'm on my second one! Anyway here it is.

JudaiLover74: I'm glad you liked the story so much. I put a lot of effort into both stories. Thank you for thinking it's the best story out there but I believe there are betters ones of Chazz&Jaden. I wish someone would have drawn a scene from the story, or of the family. That would have been cool but I guess I'll settle with my readers having images of the story!

Miya Mitsuki: Sometimes the best stories are the ones already done or almost done. So don't feel too down about this one, you found it now and that's all that matters, really! I will miss this story just as much as all my readers will.

* * *

That night we made love three more times. I even got to top him, twice. It's been two years since that night and I can't believe that we are still so much in love with each other. Chazz is always saying how much he loves me.

He hasn't even hurt me once since we've been married. Every time I have a nightmare of the past or a panic attack, he's right there beside me. I've only had a panic attack twice and he helped me out of both of them.

My nightmares don't stick around, they start and Chazz stops them before they go any further. Reeve started school this year, and so far there hasn't been a problem in him learning. I find that to be a great thing considering he was born premature and was poisoned.

Uncle Nicholas and Aunt Serenity have two kids now. The two are thinking about the two children being the only ones they have. A girl and a boy are enough for the two of them. They are always trying to do things that no one wants them to do.

Their children are named Sakura who is now four years and one month old. She will soon be going off to school. And Sasuke who is only a year old and already causing troubles for Uncle and Aunt.

Uncle Mokuba will be taking over the company in four years and will be holding onto it until Saphira can take over. That is if she wants to. Aunt Erin wants to get pregnant in about six months because she wants to have a son.

Their daughter is named Natsu Kaiba is two years and two months old. She likes to run around and cause trouble for the other children. Bakura and Ryo can now manage their children because they are older and Kane has left the house.

Mai and Tea are not going to have any more children because they feel four children are enough for them to contend with. Kane Atem is twenty now and is trying to get Nara Valentine who is nineteen to go out with him. Angel Atem is fifteen and she is the top of her class.

Rick Atem is ten and is two years ahead of his age group in school. And Raye Atem is five years and eight months old and is going to moving on to first grade. Hina Valentine is 18 and will be moving out of her parent's house soon.

Logan Valentine is twelve and is trying to keep Rick from being picked on. Jim Valentine is five years and seven months old and is a hand full to take care of. Marik and Malik Atem are trying to get their children to go out and have more fun with friends instead of thinking of ways to prank each other.

Duke is trying to come up with a new way to play his Dungeon Dice Monsters. Tristan is always coming up with new ways to get Duke out of his office and with him and their children. Todd Atem is always with Marius Devilin because the two are dating.

They might be getting married in a few years. Raven Atem age sixteen and Aya Devilin age sixteen act like twins while in school and outside of school. Remus Devilin age fourteen tries to ignore her family because she doesn't want them to embarrass her ever.

Ben Atem age twelve is very protective of his sister Gwen Atem age five and nine months old. He can be seen taking care of her whenever his parents are not around. Max Devilin age five and five months old, he acts childish all the time because he believes it's his world.

Yami and Yugi Atem are being careful because they believe that Yugi could be pregnant again but they are not really sure. Alexander Atem is nineteen and likes to be called Xander by his friends and Alex by his family.

Arya Atem is eighteen and will be living home soon, and going off to college, a place many don't go to because of how rich most are. Isis Atem is fourteen and also thinking about college but she isn't sure yet.

Solomon is five years and six months old and seems to be just like Yugi, he loves to duel and can't wait to go to duel academy. Zane and Alexis Truesdale are married with one child so far.

I'm not sure if they are going to have more or not. Their son is called Bryan and he's only nine months old. Bastion finally married Blair and they had a beautiful baby boy. His name is Ashlan and he is now a year old.

Aster and Syrus tied the knot one year and three months ago. Syrus gave birth to their six month old child six months ago. Syrus and Aster named their son Kira, and now they are saying they will have another child in about a couple of years.

Tyranno is out in Africa with his husband Jesse, digging up bones. Jesse stays in a hotel nearby and won't be able to join him in the dig until their son is at least five years old. Their son is named Aurak and he's one year and five months old.

Kurai and Atticus now have a two year three month old child. They named her Summer. They are thinking that when she is four years old to have another child. Kurai and Atticus' band is doing great. They are on tour right now and will be back in a couple of weeks.

Hikari is now fifteen and she has a job working in a garage. Our family and friends also go to her when something is wrong. We pay her to fix it too. Saphira is really into being like father. She may take over the business when she is old enough too.

Chazz still calls me Young Mother and he still calls Reeve Starflower. I gave birth one year and eleven months ago. We named him Daisuke Naruto Princeton.

Daisuke means lionhearted, and Naruto means maelstrom. I believe our son's name really fits him. He is always running around and he's almost two years old. I have to have two hour walks to help with my back.

We are using Reeve's old clothes from when he was baby. It's easier to use them because we don't have to worry about keeping clothes that will fit him in the dressers. Safety gates are still up and Reeve can't get over them yet.

So Chazz and I have to help him move from room to room. We also have an infant swing which we didn't have before. The infant swing rocks the baby back and forth. It soothes and occupies Naruto for a little while.

We also have a doorway jumper that hangs in the door way for when I need my hands free in the kitchen or in any room of the house. We don't use the bath seat anymore and Reeve and Naruto takes baths together.

I still use the baby backpack because Naruto seems to like being up so high, and it is easier for me when I'm taking Reeve and Naruto out for a quick run to the store or somewhere else. I can also talk to both my children in an easier way. (1)

My childhood may have been rough, my growing up may have been violent but I do believe that I have turned out alright in the end. Chazz says that even though for the most of my life I have been hardly free from terror, pain, and a violent life.

So maybe I have never been truly free from horror or pain but I believe that being hardly free gives me a better outlook on life. I am a more well rounded person, and much smarter. In the end, everything I have been through I believe that me surviving my horrible past and being about to move on shows great strength in me as a person.

Yet I'll never be Hardly Free from Pain.

I believe that everything that has happened; happened for a very good reason. I'm happy for the way my life has turned out. I'm married to a wonderful man named Chazz Alexander Princeton. I have two beautiful sons named Seth Reeve Princeton and Daisuke Naruto Princeton.

I know that both boys will grow up to be just as wonderful as their father. In the end I'm very glad to have never truly been:

Hardly Free

For if I was, I would never have ended up with my now perfect life!

My name is Jaden Yuki Kaiba-Princeton, I'm twenty years old and this is my story.

I hope you have enjoyed my story!

See you in the Future! Maybe?

* * *

Proof is here: http:/ www. babycenter .com /0_baby-extras-the-first-year_ 5 6 7 3 . b c

I own Sakura, Sasuke, Nastu, Kane, Kurai, Hikari, Saphira, Erin, Reeve, Naruto, Hina, Nara, Logan, Jim, Todd, Ben, Raven, Gwen, Kane, Angel, Rick, Raye, Alexander, Arya, Isis, Solomon, Remus, Max, Aya, Marius, Bryan, Summer, Ashlan, Kira, and Aurak. The names of Sakura, Sasuke, Saphira, Naruto, Jim, Raven, Solomon, Remus, and Kira come from different anime and manga's that I love.

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me your authoress and I'm sad to say that this wonderful most beautiful story has finally come to an end. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This story is very important to me and will always hold a special place in my heart as will my readers. You are all the best in the world to have stuck to this story for so long and have been patient with my weird updating schedule. It's been a long ride but now it has come to an end. Maybe I'll catch you around sometimes!

Please Review one Last Time for Me.

Dark Angel From Mercury


End file.
